A Complicated Love
by Shinta-FAn
Summary: Kaoru has a boyfriend that she loves dearly. But her mother has an arranged marraige to a boy she doesnt know. Kenshin is a new student in Kaoru's school and is marrying a girl he likes. The problem is he finds out she's dying. KK.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Kaoru goes to school with her boyfriend, loves him very much, she has an overprotective brother for a reason and a sisiter that is loud. When she meets Kenshin her life changes and so does his especially when he finds out a secret from Kaoru.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaoru or Kenshin!**

**Ages of Characters:**

**Kenshin-19**

**Kaoru- 18**

**Aoshi- 20**

**Enishi- 18**

**Misao- 17**

**Sano- 18**

**Megumi- 19**

-Kaoru's pov.-

Ever since I was a freshmen in high school I had a crush on this one guy and I never dreamed of him liking me back, of course it took some time before he told me he liked me and then we started going out. How we met was by our friends they introduced us to each other. Even though he was good looking I thought he was going to be a spoiled perverted jerk but he wasn't and on that day we learned we had a lot of things in common and we hit it off. Since then we learned each others dislikes and likes and we always hung out with other friends that is, sometimes just the two of us we'd hang or play video games. Ya I'm not one of those girly girl girls..did that make sense?

Well anyways a year later he asked me if I wanted to go too the beach with him and so I happily agreed. First I thought we were going with other friends but it turned out it was just me and him and at that time he didn't really talk much and I think I saw him blushing and this was starting to get to me so I asked him if he was okay and then he sat me down near the ocean as the sun was setting and then he told me he was in love with me. That day was the happiest day of my life and I told him I loved him too.

And for two years we have been together. Today is the last day of summer vacation and our last year of high school because I am a senior! I also get to see my very best friend, Enishi Yukishiro, who usually goes to America too visit his sister, Tomoe Yukishiro. But I miss him dearly and I can't wait too see him! Well who wouldn't miss someone they loved deeply? Yes Enishi is my boyfriend. I stop day dreaming as my mother calls me from downstairs. As I got down I found Misao, my little sister, waiting for me.

"Let's go Kaoru!" she says with some files of paper in her hands.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"Remember we have to turn in our registrations for school. Duh!" I hit my self on the forehead. How could I have forgotten? I quickly went back upstairs and changed, after that I drove with Misao too school. As we got out of the car I saw one of my other close friends Sano coming over along with Megumi and Aoshi my older brother. Wait a minute what was Aoshi doing here? Shouldn't he be working?

"Aoshi what are you doing here?" he sighed.

"Apparently Sano got his drivers license taken away and the only person that was close too his house was me."

"Ahaha! You just got your license last year and you lost it already? How pathetic."

"Watch it Jou-chan or your license is going to mysteriously disappear!" I folded my arms and snickered.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sano grinned. Aoshi gave a serious look at Sano who sweat dropped.

"Come on Aoshi! You know I was just kidding!" Aoshi was always like that. Always protective of me. But I can't blame him. Ever since we were little our father was abusive and drank a lot. Mostly he abused me because I looked like my mother more then anyone else and she always tried to stop him from drinking but it only made him worse. One day it went too far. I was alone in the house when my father came home and he was very drunk stressed about work. At that time I was a sophomore. The mistake that I did was I tried calming him down and taking the bottle of sake away from him. He had gone over board and tried to kill me. But I was saved because Enishi was on his way too my house and when he heard screaming he quickly ran inside and knocked out my father. I couldn't remember much because father had knocked me out and I received a wound on my stomach. Enishi quickly called an ambulance and then called my family and told them what had happened. After that my mother divorced father and we moved too another place.

Ever since then Aoshi protected me from boys except for Enishi. He trusted him and was very grateful for saving me. It took some time for Aoshi too trust Sano when I first met him. Later on they became good friends just like Enishi. I smiled at my brother.

"Okay guys! Let's go! Cause I want too go home!" Misao said impatiently. As we walked up too the office I asked Sano to turn in my registration for me and wondered off around the school. I went to the dojo room and as I was about too open the door the door opened. There a guy with red hair and amber eyes stood in front of the door. I looked more of his features and noticed his hair was tied in a high pony tail just like mine. Although he was an inch taller than me and short for a guy's height he was good looking.

"Ah..Gomen-nasai." He said and moved out of the way.

"Its okay." I smiled at him as he smiled back. ", Are you lost?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh no. I'm actually just checking out the dojo. I'm a new student. I'm guessing your from this school?" I nodded. ", I'm Himura Kenshin."

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru." I bowed too him politely. ", So you like sparing?" I said pointing to his sword he was carrying.

"Yes I do."

"You must be experienced since you are carrying a real sword." He looked at me surprised.

"I am. You seem too know about swordsmanship. Do you spar also?"

"Yes. I love too spar."

"That's cool. I never knew girls liked to spar." I smirked.

"Ya. Me and my sister are different. We're not the cheerleader girly girls. We're kind of tomboyish."

"I see." He said with a chuckle. ", So how long have you been sparing?"

"About eleven years."

" Wow. You must be experienced too." I noticed he kept on staring at me.

"Is there something on my face?" Himura-san grinned.

"No. Its not that. I've never seen a Japanese girl with blue eyes. Are you wearing contacts?"

"No. My mother is half Japanese and half American. I have the same eyes as she does."

"I see. I think it suits you. You look pretty." I blushed and thanked him silently.

" What about your hair and eyes?" well come on his hair was red and his eyes were amber! That was not normal but he did look hot with it…well I guess its not weird I mean Enishi has white hair..or is it silver? Wha-what the heck am I doing?

"My hair and eyes are natural also." I blushed looking down at the ground. I looked over too my right and found Misao calling me and looked back at Himura-san. ", I believe I must leave now. I hope you like are school Himura-san. See you tomorrow." I bowed as he bowed back and then left. As I went over too the group Misao and Megumi were smiling big.

"Who was the hottie Kaoru?" Megumi said with a grin.

"He's a new student. His name is Himura Kenshin."

"I see. Oh ya by the way Enishi called me." I smiled with joy.

"Really? What did he say?"

"He tried calling you but the phone was always busy." I sweat dropped.

"That would be my mom. Apparently she is seeing this guy. His name is Kouji."

"That's nice. Well anyways Enishi said he would be arriving tomorrow at 12:00AM"

"Oh that's great! Then he can make it too school then! Oh I can't wait too see him!" I hugged Megumi who laughed. My sister smiled at me. A little later on we all went our separate ways and Misao and I went back home. I went into the kitchen to help mom with dinner and boy did it smell good.

"So. When is Enishi coming back Kaoru?"

"Tomorrow!" I rejoiced.

"That's good. Misao told me that Aoshi was with you guys also. Do you know when he's coming home?"

"No. You want me to call him?"

"No. I'll do it." Okaa-san got up and got the phone. She sat back down and waited for a while.

"Ne ne-san? Is Himura single?"

"I don't know? Why don't you ask him tomorrow?" I grinned.

"ha..thats okay. I hope Enishi brings something good from America." Okaa-san put the phone down and began to eat her food.

"When is Aoshi off?"

"He's on his way. Misao can you prepare a plate for him?" Misao nodded and got up. ", Speaking of jobs how is your jobs?"

"heh heh! If they never hired me they would have lost their business. Not the restaurant is in better hands!" I said grinning.

"I'm doing well on my job too. They're giving me a raise."

"For baby sitting? Ha!"

"Shut up!"

"Heh." As Aoshi came home we talked more about are day and also of other stuff and news. After dinner I went upstairs, took a bath and lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. Hopefully this year will be a great year. Although I don't want to go back too school. But I want tomorrow already. Eh..whatever. I go under the blanket and close my eyes waiting for sleep to take over me.

A/N: okay! and that was the first chapter! please! R&R! did you like it? I spelled Enishi right this time! Lol ok I will update soon! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay! I updated! Here ya go!**

**Chapter Two:**

-Reg. pov.-

Kaoru woke up by the sound of the alarm clock and dozily went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school. After her shower she dried her hair and put on her uniform. Which was a white shirt, the collar was navy blue and the skirt was navy blue. She then put her hair in a high pony tail and tied it with a ribbon. She thanked kami-sama that they could choose the skirt length because the short skirt made her look like a slut so she got the skirt that reached her knees witch looked good on her. She went down stairs quickly ate her breakfast and then left with Misao. As the two got out of the car Sano and Megumi joined her.

"Man. I think there are more people this year." Sano said looking around them. He recognized some of the students and didn't recognize the rest. Kaoru who didn't say anything kept on looking around franticly.

"Don't worry Jou-chan. Enishi will come."

"I know its jus-Hey Himura-san! Over here!" Kenshin, who was about too walk into the building heard his name and saw Kamiya calling him. He smiled at her and walked to her.

"Hi Kamiya-san." Kaoru smiled at him.

"Oh. These are my friends. The tall dude over here is Sanoske Sagara. But you can call him Sano for short. And this is Megumi Tanuki, and this is my sister. Misao Kamiya. Everyone this is Himura Kenshin." Misao and Megumi looked at Kenshin dreamily.

"Eh…ignore them."

"So..your a new student huh? Did ya get your schedule? Let me see we might have some classes together." Sano said taking his paper. Kenshin just stood there not doing anything while Kaoru sweat dropped.

"You'll have to excuse my friends and my sister they're always like that. They like to be nosy." Megumi linked arms with Kenshin who was now looking at her weird.

"Sooo tell me Kenshin. How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Really! So am I!"

"Megumi please let go of Himura-san." Kaoru said sighing.

"Hey guys." Soujiro walked up too them. Not only them but Yahiko, a freshmen, came with Soujiro. Yahiko was a brat. He always made fun of Kaoru and called her ugly, which wasn't true cause all the guys thought she was the prettiest girl in the school.

"Hey ugly!" Kaoru new that voice anywhere. She turned around with her eye twitching.

"Hi LITTLE Yahiko."

"I'm not little!" He stuck his tongue out and Kaoru did the same.

"Himura-san this is Soujiro and that little boy over there you don't need to know."

"Hey!" the two started to fight.

"Heh heh. You have to excuse her too. She may look all pretty at the outside but she's really vicious in the inside." Sano said smirking.

"What was that!"

"Ah..Jou-chan..i was just kidding!" he hid behind Misao. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Ya. Well I'm also a weirdo or whatever you like to call it. No one in this group is normal. So I hope that doesn't scare you off." Kenshin ginned.

"Not at all. You guys are an interesting group."

"Good! Then you can hang with us from now on!" Sano put an arm around Kenshin. Kaoru's cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey." A voice answered back.

"Enishi!"

"The one and only."

"Where are you!"

"Turn around." Kaoru quickly turned around but didn't find him.

"I don't see you!"

"I know you don't. Just go too the front gate."

"Okay." Kaoru left without telling the group who was now looking at her.

"Sis! Where you going?" Misao shouted. Megumi stood beside Misao.

"Heh.. Enishi is here." once Kaoru reached the front gate she tapped her foot and looked around. He wasn't there. What is he up too? Enishi who was hiding behind a tree snuck out and went behind her.

"Boo!" Kaoru screamed making the group look at her. Kenshin looked at Kaoru and the guy who stood next too her. Who is he? Kaoru , who had jumped away from the person found Enishi grinning as he took off his glasses. (you know those tiny glasses he wore ya ya u guys know)

"Enishi! You jerk! Don't scare me like that!" she gave him a long big hug. Enishi laughed and hugged her back. Kenshin stared at the two as his amber eyes glared at the guy. Soujiro looked at Kenshin and smiled. (like always)

"I know that look." Kenshin looked at Soujiro. ", ya every new guy gives Enishi that look until they figure out that Enishi is Kaoru's boyfriend."

"So she has a boyfriend." He watched Kaoru as she smiled at Enishi. The two started to walk over to the group.

"Yup. They've been going out for two years now." Misao ran over to Enishi and gave him a big hug. It looks like he was in good terms with the family too.

"So! What how was America?" Misao asked excitedly.

"Same same. But I'd rather be here."

" Did you bring me anything!" Enishi slid his backpack to his front and opened it. He took out a box and gave it to Misao who squealed. Kaoru smiled and looked over to Kenshin.

"Oh Enishi this is Himura Kenshin. Himura-san this is Yukishiro Enishi. Himura-san is a new student."

"Hey." Kenshin just gave a nod as the bell rang.

"Aw darn! Time to get to class. See ya guys. I have Calculus first." Sano then left.

"So. What class do you have first? I'll walk you there." Enishi asked Kaoru.

"Cooking! By the time this year is over I'm going to be the best cook ever." Enishi smiled. ", oh Himura-san. I better be going. I hope we have some classes together. Bye!" as they walked away Enishi glanced over to Kaoru again. He slipped his hand next to hers and held it making Kaoru look up at him. He stopped walking and pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Enishi? Are you okay?"

"Ya. I just missed you," he said looking down at her. ", are you busy this afternoon? I want to spend some time with you." Kaoru smiled.

"No. I'm not busy." He smiled back and leaned to kiss her. Kaoru kissed him back melting into his arms. She really missed him and didn't want to leave but she would be late for class so Enishi pulled away and said goodbye. Across from them Kenshin watched them with his amber eyes as they went there separate ways. The first day of school wasn't bad as Kenshin thought. He had a lot of classes with someone he knew and that was Kaoru. Even in the kendo club they were both sensei's teaching the students that wanted to learn.

"Ne Himura-san. Why don't you sit with me for lunch?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin put away his sword. He turned around with a small smile.

"Why not." after the two changed they both went outside and sat down near a Sakura tree and got there lunch.

"So how old are you Kamiya-san?" Kenshin asked breaking the silence.

"Eighteen. My birthday is on December the 4th."

"I see. Born in winter. So do you like winter?"

"Yes. I love winter and I hate summer. It's too hot."

"I hate summer also. My birthday is on May the 2nd."

"Cool. So where did you use too live?"

"In Kyoto. I moved here because my parents just wanted to move." Kaoru laughed.

"That's cool. Don't you miss your friends in your old school? I bet girls were all over you." Kenshin grinned.

"What are you implying?" Kaoru blushed. She didn't mean to say that part out loud. ", are you saying I look cute? Careful now you have a boyfriend." Kenshin said teasingly. Kaoru blushed more but not out of embarrassment but out of anger.

"I know that!" she spat back. Kenshin held his hands in defense.

"I was only joking. You have some temper also."

"Hey! Man..looks like there's more to you than you look." Kenshin grinned. He moved closer to her his amber eyes staring at her.

"Would you like to know more about this side?" he asked huskily. Kaoru's heart started to beat fast and boy it seem a little hot out here. This side of him felt a bit scary but another part of her liked the aggressiveness. She shook her thoughts. Now wasn't the time to think like that! She had Enishi! Kaoru backed away just in time for her other friends and Enishi to join them. Kenshin moved back with a grin still on his face.

"Hey guys. Finally found ya two." Sano said sitting down. ", hey Jou-chan ya got anything you don't want to eat?" Kaoru sighed and gave extra pink lemonade and a sandwich to Sano.

"I knew you would forget to bring lunch so I brought extra." Sano took the food greatfully.

"Thanks! You're the best!" Megumi rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her food and Enishi sat beside Kaoru. Throughout lunch the group talked about how there summer went and other blah stuff (haha sorry guys). Finally the last class of the first day of school, sadly, was over. Kaoru put her books in the locker and headed for the front gate where she would meet up with Enishi. She asked Megumi if Misao could give Misao a ride as she told her about her plans with Enishi and Migumi happily agreed also to slip by some rather embarrassing comments. As Kaoru said goodbye to Megumi someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Himura.

"Hey. Mind if I walk with you?" he asked.

"No."

"Sorry for scaring you at lunch." Kaoru looked at him.

"Hmm..its okay. Besides I shouldn't judge someone I have just met." Kenshin grinned.

"Well that was touching. But you know you still haven't answered my question earlier. What were you implying when you said 'girls must be all over you'?" Kaoru blushed.

"I think you already know the answer."

"Oh but I want to be sure that my answer is correct. So please do tell."

"You love to embarrass people don't you?"

"You just amuse me."

"I meant that…you're c-cute." Kenshin put an arm around her.

"It's okay! No need to be embarrassed! I think you're cute too!" Kaoru blushed more and walked faster. As they got to the front gate Kenshin stayed a little while and strangely became quiet. Kaoru knew he was up to no good so she looked at him and found him staring at her and he looked concentrated too. Karou sweat dropped.

"Eh..what is it?" Kenshin looked at her surprised and looked away.

"Nothing. So who you waiting for?"

"..Enishi."

"Ah.. should have known. Well. I need to go. See you later Kamiya-san." Kaoru nodded.

'my goodness…I met him just yesterday and he acts as if we known each other for a long time. Maybe he likes me? eh…don't think that. He just met me yesterday there's no way he can like me already.' Two arms wrapped around her from behind and she smiled familiar with the arms.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Enishi said letting go.

"I didn't wait long."

"Good. Lets go." The two decided to walk around the city aimlessly while talking about how Enishi's trip went and how his family was doing, visa versa with Kaoru. Then they stopped by a fast food to eat dinner and lastly they went to the park where it was on a hill and they could see the city as the sun went down. The two sat down and admire the view. Kaoru got up and put her hands on her hips enjoying the breeze that passed by.

"Hey." She turned around and Enishi motioned her to come over to him. She obeyed and as she got close to his reach he gently pulled her over to his lap and embraced her. Kaoru smiled and rested her head on his chest. They stayed like that and Kaoru found herself yawning.

"Hey. How come you didn't e-mail me these past few weeks?" Enishi asked breaking the silence.

"Remember I have a job. So the past few weeks we were busy. Had lots of customers and I'd always come home tired and fall asleep right away." Kaoru mumbled. Enishi looked down at her, her eyes half closed.

"Are you sleepy? Maybe I should take you home now." Kaoru shook her head.

"Stay…a little longer." Was her last words before she fell asleep. Enishi chuckled and rested his chin on her head as he watched the sun set.

A/N: hi guys. Don't worry this is a K/K fanfic. But I do like Enishi, I think Enishi and Kaoru would make a good couple if Kenshin never excisted, people always put him as a crazy person (its Kenshin that made him that way he killed his sister..) but ya..i just feel sorry for Enishi. Haha! Plz don't hate me! R&R thanx!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lathayan: **thank you for reviewing!

**Miharu Kawashi: **thank you for reviewing! I'm just trying out different things here and usually I don't see Sano being best friends with Kaoru sooo I tried it! And I like it! Lol.

Ice Kitten: Ya I know there are ppl who are fans of Aoshi and Misao and I'M VERY SORRY too you fans out there but I'm trying different things here so hehe!

**Khmer Moon Blossoms: **Arigatou! I love you stories also!

**Erica6060: **Really? That's good to know!Thanx for the review!

**KK4eva411: **Thank you!

**Neko-Yuff16: **thank you! I updated! And about Megumi's last name haha I wasn't too sure but thanks for telling me!

**Kenshinlover2002: **Thanks!

**Chapter Three:**

Kaoru woke up and looked around, she was in her bedroom she looked at her clock and it read ten till seven in the morning. She had figured out that Enishi brought her home and decided she would take a bath since she had time. Once she got out of the bath and prepared herself for school she went downstairs just in time for breakfast. Mrs. Kamiya smiled at her and of course Kaoru knew why.

"Don't worry mom. I'll thank Enishi later." Mrs. Kamiya set a glass of juice for her. Soon Misao came downstairs and sat beside Kaoru.

"Man Kaoru. Don't you feel bad for Enishi? You always end up like that and he has to take you home!" Misao teased. Kaoru rolled her eyes and kept on eating. The phone rang and Misao, who was closest to the phone, answered. Misao told her mom it was some guy named Hiko and she got the phone in surprise. Before she went into the living room she said her goodbye's and then left.

"Come on. Let's get going. Man..how many guys is mom seeing?" Misao shrugged. The two walked out of the door and began to walk. While walking they heard a car honk and both looked at the street to find Himura in a car. He rolled down his window.

"Hey guys. Do you need a lift?"

"Um. Sure." Kaoru sat in front as Misao went to the back.

"How come you guys are walking," he said as he started to drive. ", don't you guys have a car?"

"We do. Usually we walk, yesterday we used the car because our mom took a day off of work. We have two cars, were not rich so we can only afford two cars. One for our mom and for my older brother."

"Older brother huh? You never mentioned him."

"Haha..you don't want to meet him, especially if you're a new face to him."

"He's protective of Kaoru because when Kaoru was little-"

"Misao!" Kaoru cut her off. Misao gave an apology but Himura understood if they didn't want to tell. Kaoru thanked Himura for the ride and they went to go meet with the group.

"Kaoru!" Megumi hooked arms with her. ", how was your little outing with Enishi?" Kaoru blushed.

"It went fine."

"No! no! I need details!"

"I'll tell you! It had seem like they went to the park and she fell asleep on him! So he had to drop her off. We were kind of surprised and thought something bad happened but he explained. Then he dropped her right on the floor making me drag her to her bedroom! Man your heavy!" Kaoru glared at Misao. ", ah..haha.. Actually I'm just kidding. Enishi brought her to her room but he stayed there for a while. Hehehe I think he was admiring you!" Kaoru blushed. She looked around to see if he had appeared yet but he hadn't. Sano rolled his eyes.

"Can we please talk about something else? This is too mushy!" Sano complained.

"Then what do you suggest we talk about? " Megumi said tapping her foot.

"The new girls!"

"It's the same thing talking about Enishi so shut up!"

"Um.. I don't feel like talking about last night. Misao has told everything so ya. I'm gonna go inside."

"I'll go with you too." Kenshin said walking beside her. Kaoru then just remembered about yesterday and frowned. She hoped yesterday he just got his food poisoned and just acted crazy but she doubted that. She found Kenshin winking at other girls that giggled when they passed by and Kaoru rolled her eyes. How typical was that? Kaoru went to her locker and got her books out. Another girl stopped beside Kaoru and opened her locker which was next to hers.

"Hey. Whats your name?" Kaoru rolled her eyes again. What a playboy. She then closed her locker and left. Kenshin excused himself and caught up with Kaoru.

"Don't forget about me!"

"Kenshin do you have a girlfriend?" he looked at her surprised.

"No. Why do you ask?" Kaoru looked at him to see if he was lying.

"No reason…its just that you flirt too much and if you had a girlfriend I would be sorry for her." Kenshin grinned.

"Sorry to say but I never once had a girlfriend before."

"Really? How bout in your old school?"

"I wasn't interested in any of them. Really now. I'm not that kind of guy." Kenshin winked at her. Kaoru blushed and looked ahead. Since today was a different schedule they both had the first same classes together. Kaoru took a seat and Kenshin sat beside her.

'Okay it's nice we're friends but he's just following me around!'

"Okay class. I know it's only the second day of class but we need to do a project and in pairs." The class groaned. ", Wait.. I haven't finished yet. Since we need partners we need to work as a team but we have to know each other so here is your project. The person sitting next to you is your partner from now on! And you will have to get to know each other! Then I want you to write down on a piece of paper what they like and dislike and etcetera."

'great…this is just what I needed.' She looked over to Kenshin who grinned at her. She sweat dropped. Kenshin scooted his desk closer to her.

"Well buddy! Let's get to know each other!" This gave Kaoru an idea. She grinned and looked at him.

"What?" She gave him a smile

"Nothing. So let's know more about you! You have any siblings?"

"No. The only child."

"I see. What do your parents work as?"

"..They used to work as doctors but they passed away when I was eight."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

"Na. It's fine. My Uncle takes care of me. He a business man."

"I see."

"Okay class. The paper is due by tomorrow. For now I won't give you homework so just hang around here." the teacher sat down and read a book. Their next class was kendo and Kaoru wanted to challenge him so they decided for that class they would show their students an example of how to fight with a sword. As the students gathered around Kenshin grinned and looked at Kaoru.

"Are you ready?" she asked as he grabbed two swords and threw the other one to Kaoru. ", I'll have you know I don't want you to go easy on me just because I'm a girl."

"I have no intention on doing that. When there is a challenge you give your best no matter what sex." Kaoru smiled.

"Good! First one to touch the shoulder with the other end of the sword wins." Kenshin noticed the sword was not the sword he had given to her. It was a reverse blade sword. As he blinked Kaoru was gone from her spot and attacked silently from behind, Kenshin who was surprised at her speed turned around just in time and moved back. Kaoru again attacked head on. Kenshin dodged it surprising Kaoru and found him attacking from above. Kaoru blocked him with her sword and pushed him away.

'He's fast..' soon they found themselves blocking each others attacks with no ends. Kenshin found a vulnerable spot and tripped her making her fall to her back. Kaoru closed her eyes calmly, but as Kenshin was about to attack he stopped looking at her.

_another girl jumped in the way and blocked his way. Her face was pale and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail._

Kaoru quickly tripped him who caught him off guard and her sword touched his left shoulder. Kaoru gave a small smile.

"You were distracted. That kind of offends me. Plus you weren't giving your best. So much for the 'I don't go easy on girl's speech.'" The students clapped their hands and some gave a comment how Kaoru was graceful. The two turned to their students and bowed.

"So for the rest of the class time I want you guys to pair up in partners and practice with each other." Kenshin said calmly. Kaoru sat down along with Kenshin on the bench.

"So why were you distracted?"

"Hm..it felt like I had fought you before…but that's not possible." He gave a small smile.

"Oh ya. About the paper thingy. Since we're going to have to know each other better might as well invite you over to my house, hopefully my brother won't be home today." Kenshin smirked.

"Are we writing on one paper?"

"Yup. Once we get home I'll tell you about my likes and dislikes! And that goes for you too. But for now I'm gonna go help my students!" She got up and left. Kenshin smiled at her.

**-At Lunch-**

"Hey guys." Enishi sat down beside Kaoru. ", oh ya. Kaoru sorry but I have practice this afternoon so I won't be able to drop you home."

"Oh it's fine. I'm going to ride with Himura-san. Unfortunately one of our teachers asked us to do a project." Kenshin grinned and put an arm around Kaoru.

"Aw come on! You make it sound like a bad thing!" Kaoru sweat dropped. She moved her hand to his and removed his arm around her.

'And your making it sound worse.' She laughed nervously as she looked at Enishi who was a bit quiet and looking at Kenshin. '…aww damn it! Enishi please don't think wrong!' Kaoru glared at Kenshin.

"What?" Sano coughed and quickly changed the subject and started to talk about on coming games for the school. Kaoru felt awkward and wanted to leave. She was sitting between Kenshin and Enishi and to make it worse Kenshin put his hand on top of hers making her heart beat fast and giving quick glances at Enishi. Thankfully he didn't notice so Kaoru moved her hand out of Kneshin who looked at her with a grin.

'how dare he! He is really confusing! one minute he's normal the next thing he's trying to hit on me! Who knows what he'll do next! I don't think I want him coming to my house anymore.' Kaoru stood up and left the group angrily leaving them confused on why she left. Through the rest of the classes Kaoru couldn't stop thinking of Kenshin. She was trying to figure him out and it really bothered her. She was now fully aware that he liked her and was teasing her and Enishi. He was trying to break the two apart! No she wouldn't fall for his trick anymore.

"So this is your house huh? It's nice." Kenshin parked near the driveway. Misao quickly got off the car and went into the house as Kenshin and Kaoru followed.

"Okay! Kenshin! I will now give you a tour around the house!" Misao grabbed him.

"Misao! You barely now Himura-san! Be proper!" Kaoru scolded.

"Psshh! Come on Ne-san! Kenshin doesn't mind! Besides you guys are good friends right? You don't mind do you Kenshin?" he shook his head laughing nervously as Kaoru glared at them.

"If you're going to tour him around the house keep out of my room!" Kaoru then went into the kitchen. Misao grinned.

"I believe you're not going to listen that you aren't." Misao looked at him weird.

"What?"

"Since when did you talk like that? And didn't you have amber eyes? Were your eyes violet the whole time? You wear contacts don't you?" Kenshin sweat dropped.

"I think we should start the tour that we should."

"Come too think of it. Everytime you're with us you talk different but when you talk to Kaoru…you're like a playboy! Do you have like two personalities or something?"

"I guess you can say that.." he laughed nervously.

'Man..she's loud..' a flicker of amber appeared but then disappeared. Misao quickly began the tour.

"Over here! is the living room! Blah blah! Ya you know that already! And over here is the backyard!" Misao opened the door. There was a big tree not too far near the end of the fence and it had a hand made swing, a little be further was a garden of flowers. He was about to ask who had made it but Misao answered for him.

"Kaoru made the garden of flowers she likes to go out there and look at them when her mind is troubled. And our older brother, Aoshi, made the swing. It was too keep me busy, when I was young, so that okaa-san could cook dinner. Anyways moving on!" she closed the door she showed the kitchen and then quietly went upstairs.

"This over here is my bedroom, my brother's room, sorry cant let you in. He doesn't like people in his room, my moms room and this one here," she said quietly opening the door ", this is my sister's room." When they went in her room it was all nice and tidy and it smelled like jasmine, this intoxicated Kenshin.

"Ya. Kaoru is a clean freak. She got that side from our mother."

"Are you guys in my room!" Kaoru shouted. They quickly went out and slowly went downstairs.

"No. We're not I just showed him my room. So calm down." She said appearing in the kitchen.

"Okay. Tour is over. Kenshin and I must do our homework. I think you should be doing yours too! Ask me if you need any help kay?" Misao nodded and went back upstairs. Kenshin looked at her amused, his violet eyes changing into amber. She had spunk even though she had a bad temper she was respectable.

"Well? What are you staring at? Let's get this over with! Please.." she said the last part quietly. Kenshin sat down and took two pieces of paper out.

"We should jot down notes first then put it in to sentences." That was reasonable so she agreed.

"Kay. Do you like animals?" Kaoru asked the first question.

"Yes. My favorite is a wolf." Kaoru jotted it down.

"Mine is a cat."

"So what is your favorite color? Kaoru?" Kaoru shivered a bit. The way he said her name, it sounded like…he wanted... something and it gave her the chills.

"It's blue. How about you Himura-san?" he made a 'tsk tsk' sound.

"Now, now. That isn't fair. I called you by your first name so you should be calling me by my first name too." He said looking in to her eyes. Kaoru felt like time had stopped just staring in to his eyes, she felt like melting. She did not notice that Kenshin had moved closer to her until she felt his hot breath. Kaoru's eyes widen and she snapped out.

"Kaoru.."

A/N: You know I had to think about this for a while whether I should leave a cliff hanger or not but I just couldn't resist! Hehe! Plz! R&R arigatou! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all de reviews!**

**Chapter Four:**

**-Last time-**

"So what is your favorite color? Kaoru?" Kaoru shivered a bit. The way he said her name, it sounded like…he wanted .. something and it gave her the shrills.

"It's blue. How about you Himura-san?" he made a 'tsk tsk' sound.

"Now, now. That isn't fair. I called you by your first name so you should be calling me by my first name too." He said looking in to her eyes. Kaoru felt like time had stopped just staring in to his eyes, she felt like melting. She did not notice that Kenshin had moved closer to her until she felt his hot breath. Kaoru's eyes widen and she snapped out.

"Kaoru.."

-**kenshin's pov.-**

Our lips had almost touched but we both moved away from each other when we heard the door opening and in came a tall guy with a coat on. Once he closed the door he looked our way and soon tension filled the air. I personally did not like the way he was staring at me. It looks like he wanted to kill me. Heh..so this must be her brother. Aoshi. He took a step forward. I looked over at Kaoru who was now laughing nervously. She stood up.

"Aoshi! You're home early!" He looked at me with cold eyes. I frowned looking at him with cold eyes also.

"Who is he? Kaoru?" Aoshi asked.

"Ano..this is my friend from school. Our teacher assigned us to do a project. We had to know each other and then write down."

"I have not seen him hang around you and your group before."

"Um he is a new student and you know how first day for a new student is. It's hard to make friends!" Aoshi, who said nothing, kept on looking at us before he went up the stairs. Kaoru sighed in relief and sat back down.

"I see why you didn't want me too meet him. He's not a friendly person."

"Not only that but especially to the guys. As Misao has said before. He's really protective of me. Because when we were little our father…he drank a lot and he abused us especially me." I frowned this was certainly not going to be a good story. ", One day he was really drunk and I tried to calm him down and take the bottle of beer away from him but he got mad. That day I was alone and when he became mad he tried to kill me. Luckily Enishi wanted to visit me and when he got there he made it in time before my father got the chance to kill me. I was knocked out and receive a gash on my stomach but it was nothing to serious. I just stayed in the hospital for a couple of days."

"Don't tell me you're still living with him!" I said angrily.

" No. We're not. My mother divorced him after that and we moved here. Ever since then they have all been protective of me." Kaoru smiled sadly but she shook her head and gave a true smile. I looked at her seriously.

"That wound of your stomach. Did it leave a scar?" she nodded. She lifted her blouse and stopped just below her breast. There the scar was marked diagonally. It was a long scar. I gritted my teeth. I wanted to find the bastard and tear him apart for doing this to her. We both noticed another presence and looked up to find Aoshi. Kaoru quickly put her blouse down and blushed. Her eyes widen. I found myself being pushed to the wall. Aoshi had pushed me with his hand on my neck.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" he asked keeping his eyes on me. Kaoru got up.

"Aoshi! No! I just showed him my scar! He didn't do anything! Now stop hurting him!" Kaoru cried. Aoshi obeyed and turned around to leave.

"If you try to hurt Kaoru I will kill you." with that Aoshi left. Misao ran downstairs and went to the kitchen as her brother passed her. She saw me sitting down on the floor rubbing my neck while Kaoru kneeled down beside me checking if I was okay.

"Himura-san..I-I'm sorry. I should have known better." Kenshin got up.

"No. It's okay. I see why now you don't want me to meet him. But that's not going to stop me from seeing you." I gave a small grin. A little later on we continued our questions and then wrote them on the paper. She gave one last apology before I left their house. As I got home I waited for the gates to open and parked inside. Yes my uncle is rich. Not only was he a good business man but he is one of the famous people for getting second place on a swordsmanship contest.

"Good evening Himura-san." our maid greeted as I got in the house. I smiled.

"Good evening Machi. Is my uncle home yet?"

"Yes. He's eating his supper in the dinning room. Your supper is also ready." I nodded and set my bag down to the chair next to me and went to the dinning room. I found my uncle eating while reading some stuff. He looked up.

"Ah. baka-deshi. It's unusual for you to come home after me." I sat down at the table and picked up my chopsticks.

"I had a project to do with a friend." He looked up and grinned.

"Really now? Was it a girl? Heh. So girls in this school can't keep their hands off you too huh?"

"Ano..excuse me but there is a phone call for you sir." Machi said giving the phone to him. He answered the phone and I kept on eating. Soon his expression changed and he gave a friendly hello to whoever was on the other line. But he has been receiving phone calls and I'm starting to wonder who the person is. I finished my meal and waited until he was done talking to the person. A grin appeared on his face, he was now thinking. I asked him who it was but he didn't answer. He was really deep in thought and kept on chuckling. So I decided to call him by his first name.

"Hiko!" he snapped out and glared at me.

"What!"

"Geez..i said who was that person on the other line. You have been receiving calls lately." He grinned at me.

"A friend of mine. We haven't seen each other in a while so we're gonna go to her house this week."

"Who's we?"

"You and me. who else?" I sighed.

"Are you trying to hook me up again? I told you before I'm not interested..besides I found someone interesting at school. She's pretty."

"Heh. Really now? That's not something you hear everyday. You should invite her over some time for dinner."

"Why?"

" Baka. I want to meet her also."

"I'll see what I can do." I got up and excused myself and went upstairs to do some of his homework and then he went to sleep.

**-the next day-**

I woke up as my alarm clock went off, took a quick shower, changed in to the uniform and went downstairs to eat. Some of the maids greeted me and I greeted them back. As I went down stairs I took a quick bite of some toast with peanut butter, a sip of orange juice and stuffed my lunch in my bag then I left. Once again I found Kaoru and her sister walking and offered them a ride. Strangely I did not see Enishi when I was with Kaoru. Yeah that was kind of random but oh well..hehe..anyways as the bell rang we went our separate ways As P.E. came I changed and went to line up. After the coach gave us a few laps to run we played tennis. We decided that we would make competition and I made it to the very last opponent. As usual girls noticed and cheered me on and started talking crap. On this match I was a bit serious, I had a good opponent. But in the end I won by just one point. I was going to freshen up but then I saw Kaoru playing tennis also and went to see who she was playing. Kaoru hit the ball hard causing the other player by surprise and end up missing the ball. Some of the people who were also watching clapped. I grinned when they had stopped playing and Kaoru went my way. She grabbed a towel and wiped her forehead.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi Himura-san!" I frowned a bit.

"For the last time. Please call me Kenshin."

"Um..okay.." she put her racket down.

"You're good at tennis." The two started to walk to the lockers.

" Hmm not really. I've learned it four months ago and I'm still learning so ya.."

"I see. Well see you next class." She nodded and went inside. I changed and left for the next class. This was going to be a boring period. The teacher talked in one tone and it was really annoying. I looked around as some of the other students passed notes while the teacher wrote on the bored and I just looked out the window. Geez this was boring. I guess its time for a nap! Soon I found my self falling asleep but what felt like a short time I was awakened up by the teacher.

"It's nice of you joining us sir!" a few of the class giggled. ", would you be so kind to awaken sleeping beauty?" he said pointing to Kaoru who was also asleep. I grinned. ", This will be a warning to both of you." he then proceeded with class. I poked Kaoru's head but she didn't budge so I poked her again. Still the same thing and so I kept on poking her and poking her, sadly I did not hear her to stop poking her and I received a scream.

"I'm awake already! Geez I told you to stop poking me!" she screamed. The teacher and the students plus I stared at Kaoru with a bit of shock. She realized what she did and sunk down in her chair and blushed madly.

"Did I not tell you to watch yourselves?" the teacher said kind of annoyed. ", Both of you will be in detention this afternoon."

"Whaat!" we said at the same time.

"If you keep on complaining I will give you two days of detention." We both closed our mouths. Kaoru glared at me and mouthed 'I'm going to kill you!' I sweat dropped and moved my desk a bit. As the bell rang I left the class but was hit on the head. I groaned and looked back to find an angry Kaoru.

"Ah..haha..Hi! Eheheh.."

"Don't 'Ehheh!' me! I have never been in detention before! You baka! I told you to stop poking me!"

"Hey everyone has there first. Besides detention isn't that bad. All you do is sit down on the desk and do nothing. Ahahaha." I had stopped laughing when Enishi had appeared out of nowhere also Sano followed Enishi.

"Hi Enishi." Kaoru said angrily as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

" Why you mad?" Sano asked.

"Because Himura over here got me to detention!" I held my hands in defense.

"Hey hey. Its not my fault you were sleeping and the teacher asked me to wake you up."

"Ya! And you kept on poking me on the head when I told you I was awake already!"

"I didn't hear you! besides you didn't get up so I thought you were still sleeping."

"Gaa!" Enishi and Sano laughed a bit. Kaoru looked at him mortified. "Don't laugh! Your suppose to be siding with me! Sano, you just shut up! Maan! Who am I going to ride with after school?"

"I'll take ya home Jou-chan." Sano said. Kaoru raised her eyebrows.

"I thought you had your license taken away?"

"Oh that. Ya it was taken away but by my parents. I got it back today! Haha!"

"Ahaha..sorry for you're loss. But it's really nothing to worry about. Its only detention." Enishi said.

"Whaa? Only detention!" Kaoru fumed off walking to the cafeteria.

"Ahh hey wait! Kaoru I really didn't mean to laugh at you!" Enishi went after her. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**-in detention-**

" Okay you two. I want you to clean the bored then after your done sit down. I have to run some errands so behave yourselves." As the teacher left we both got to work. I glanced at her as she erased the bored quietly.

"Are you still mad at me?" she then erased the board faster. Yup she was. Both of our erasers went to the middle of the board and hit each other accidentally marking her of some of the dust on her hand.

"Hey!" she marked me back.

"What did you do that for? I didn't mean to do that!" I hit her back and this time on her arm. We began to hit each other as the dust got into our cloths and to our faces. This did not help at all and we were going to get in trouble but I ignored that part of my mind cause this girl over here wont stop hitting me!

"Hey guuuys!" we both stopped and looked at the door and found Sano peeking through the door. ", is the teacher here?" Kaoru shook her head.

"Oh good! just stopping by to say hi! Heh..what were you two doing? So anyhow, Jou-chan how long are you staying here? Cause I'm getting hungry." Kaoru rolled her eyes and set the eraser down. She went to her bag and got out some food. It was a sandwich and orange juice.

"Thanks buddy! You're the bestest friend ever!" Kaoru sighed.

"You know Sano. I don't think you would survive without me. Plus you need to leave I don't want you getting in trouble." Sano put an arm around her pulling her closer. He looked at me. From what I noticed those two are close. She's always bringing extra food for him and she does not complain. If I did not know that Kaoru had a boyfriend I would be thinking that these two have some relationship with each other.

"Man Kenshin. This girl here is a life saver!"

"Sano you're squishing me!" he apologized and let go of her.

"Well! Have fun erasing the board! See ya guys later!" Kaoru shook her head and went back to the board. I looked at her.

"So you guys are best friends huh," she nodded. ",how close are you guys?"

"Pretty close. Sano is practically, well except for Enishi, the person I go to talk too if I'm troubled cause he listens. Usually you'd think it would be a girl who'd do that. But Sano is different. He makes me laugh all the time when ever I go hang out at his house. Man there is so many things to say about Sano so to make a long story short let's just say Sano is a good person to befriend!" Kaoru smiled.

"I see. That's why you always have extra food. It's for him." Kaoru blushed.

"Um…ya I know he forgets go bring lunch and sometimes he's just too lazy to bring'em so I bring extra." Kaoru set the eraser down and went to a desk to sit in.

"Geez are we the only two that has gotten in to detention?"

"Looks like for today, yes. Some of the people ditch." I said sitting next to her. Looks like what she had said about Sano was right. He does make her happy easily. Just his presence makes her happy. Heh..i feel kind of jealous….She has a boyfriend but she has a good relationship with another guy without making him taking the wrong idea.

"Hello! Hey are you in there?" Kaoru waved her hand at me. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry."

"Are you okay Kenshin? It's not normal of you spacing out." I grinned forgetting about my recent thoughts.

"What?" you asked.

"Nothing. You finally said my first name. Finally getting friendly with me huh?" Kaoru blushed. She is defiantly different from other girls. After detention was over Sano was waiting outside in his car. We said our goodbyes and she went in Sano's car and started to talk while he put his car to drive. I looked at Kaoru, I did not want to hurt Enishi's feelings. He was a nice guy but she was just another who I had interest in, just another fling. I will soon get over her and nothing more would happen…right?

A/N: hehe! plz R&R! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry I took long!**

**Chapter Five:**

**-a week later-**

-Reg. Pov.-

"Hey Kaoru? I've been meaning to ask you something that I have." Said Kenshin while they entered the kendo room. Kaoru looked over at him weirdly

'..There he goes again talking like that. Ever since last week he's been different.'

. ", Since you invited me to your house I decided I would return the favor..Soo..I wanna invite you over to my house. That is if it's okay."

"Sure. What day though?"

"Today after school."

"Hmm..I don't know."

"Besides that, I would be relieved if you helped me with calculus. I sort of fell asleep in class that I did." Kaoru looked at him weirdly again.

"Um..sure."

"Yo Jou-chan!" they both looked to their right as Sano entered the door.

"Can I borrow your notes for Government? I forgot mine at home and I just remembered we have a quiz today or something like that. Heh heh.." Kaoru put her bag down and opened it. She took out her binder and flipped through some other notes till she found the right ones and gave it to Sano. He thanked her and quickly ran out of the room for the bell was going to ring in about two minutes. Kaoru got the attention of the students and then have them do their daily routine. During the class Kaoru noticed Kenshin was quiet just like the day they had met before school. She stood next to him.

"Ano..Kenshin," he turned his head and looked at her with innocent eyes. She was now surprised. Usually his eyes would have a hint of playfulness but now…it was just innocence.

"Are you okay?" he looked at her kind of confused.

"Um yes I am. Why?"

"Ah..no it's nothing..you just seem quiet."

"Really? I haven't noticed…Actually I want to apologize to you."

"Huh? For what?"

"For last week and the days that I have made you uncomfortable."

"Um..it's okay. I was overreacting so ya.."

'what if he's playing a joke? Pretending to be nice and innocent?..or maybe he's just sincerely sorry.' When the class was over Kenshin said his goodbyes. This made Kaoru curious and wondered maybe her mind was playing tricks on her or maybe Kenshin was tired and did not feel like teasing her. Whatever it is she decided she would put that thought away and deal with it later. In P.E. Kaoru went over to Sano, after they had run their laps, and asked Sano if Kenshin was acting weird. Sano gave a glance over at Kenshin who was sitting down on the bench staring in to space. He then looked back to Kaoru.

" Come to think of it..he has been quiet and he was talking weird. Why do you ask?" he paused for a minute and his eyes widen. ", Did you do something to him in detention!" Kaoru hit his head.

"Baka! Of course not!"

" Don't worry about it Kaoru. Anyways you gonna meet us outside in a few minutes for lunch?"

"No. Enishi and I are going out to eat. He called me last night and wanted to make up for not being around. Well I better get changed." Kaoru took off. Sano then went back to Kenshin.

"Hey Kenshin." Kenshi looked up and gave a nod. ", The gang is gonna hang out this weekend and just wondering if ya like to come?"

"Sure. What day?"

"Um..Sunday." the bell rang and both went to the locker room to change.

"Hey Sano? I'm going ahead. I skipped breakfast this morning and I want to eat."

"Um sure." Kenshin walked out to the usual spot and sat down. He took his lunch out and started to eat.

"Hey Kenshin." he looked up and found Enishi walking towards him.

"Hey."

"Have you seen Kaoru?" Kenshin shook his head.

"I see. I guess I'll wait here then." Enishi rested his back on the tree just across from Kenshin. The two stayed quiet. They both did not really like each other but Kaoru seems to like both of them so they decided they would come to terms for Kaoru's sake.

"So? How did you meet Kaoru?" Enishi asked breaking the silence.

"Here in school. The day before school started. She went to the kendo room and we bumped into each other…What about you two?"

"Sano introduced me to her and when I took a look at her she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Once we got to know each other I fell hard for her."

"I see. But this Aoshi guy.." Enishi gave a chuckle.

"Hm..was it when you went to her house? He was being a bastard wasn't he? Ya I had to deal with him too when we first met. But I gained his trust in the end."

"I see."

"So do you have a girlfriend Himura?"

"No. No one has caught my eye."

'Liar..'

"I see."

"There you are Enishi." He stood up as Kaoru went beside him. She gave a quick smile to Kenshin.

"You're not going to eat here?" Kenshin asked.

"No. We're eating out. Megumi is also eating out with her other friends so you'll be eating with Sano today." Sano arrived and sat down.

"Don't worry Jou-chan! you just go eat and Kenshin and I will do some bonding time!"

"Bonding?" Kenshin asked not too happily.

"Ya. Bonding..okay lets not put it that way..since we don't know each other very well might as well know each other right? Haha!" Kenshin closed his eyes.

"I suppose.." Kaoru giggled.

"We'll see you guys later." The two then left. Sano sat down and got his lunch out.

"You actually brought your lunch." Kenshin remarked. Sano grinned.

"Ha..i don't always ask Jou-chan for food." He said taking a bite out of his food. ", oh ya I kept on forgetting to ask you but how did detention go last week? Was she mad at you?"

"I believe she was, but when you came in you brightened her mood. I just regret getting her in trouble that I do." Kenshin smiled as he leaned against the tree. Sano looked at him weird.

"Hey Kenshin.. are you all right? You're talking funny. You seem different."

"Really? Well the past week I'm not to proud of my behavior and decided that I would lay off."

"I see. Well just wondering cause Jou-chan and I were concerned." Kenshin lifted his eyebrow.

"Ah..Gomen-nasai. It's something both of you should not worry about. Let's just say that I have two personalities."

"What! You do! Oh man! Let me guess it's that flirty teasing part that's the other side of you?"

"Oro? I don't know what you're talking about…that I don't."

"Pshh..sure you don't.."

-**Different view-**

"Ah..Hiko-san! Please come in!" Hiko gave a grin and entered the house.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Kamiya-san!" Hiko said giving Mrs. Kamiya a hug. She offered him a seat.

"I'll be right back. I was just making some tea. Or do you prefer sake?" she said with a grin.

"Heh.. Sake please." She shook her head going to the kitchen. She came back and set a cup of tea and sake down and sat down herself. Hiko took the bottle of sake and poured it into his cup.

"Looks like you haven't changed at all."

"You either. I'm just glad that you broke up with that stupid husband of yours. I told you he was up to no good."

"Hiko-san..dont say bad things like that…he was just ..sick that's all."

"You still love him don't you? I don't think I'll ever understand you."

"and I think I'll never understand you either." She said with a smile.

"How are your kids?"

"They're great. Aoshi has a job now. He's receiving good pay. How about your nephew? I'm sure he's become a fine man. He looks just like his father." Hiko grinned.

"I guess you can say that. Girls can't keep off him either." Mrs. Kamiya poured some tea and took a sip.

"I do hope he can come visit here. I wonder if he still remembers Kaoru?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Your eldest kid didn't like him much." She giggled.

"He wasn't used to the lack of attention from Kaoru. In case you have forgotten Aoshi and Kaoru are close siblings."

"Speaking of the two you still hasn't forgotten our promise have you?"

"Huh?" she put her tea down and looked up at him.

**-Different view-**

"Hey hey! Lets go to the café Aoshi is working at!" Kaoru said happily as Enishi took a left turn.

"Aoshi?"

"Ya! Wont he be surprised! So can we go eat there?" Enishi smiled.

"Sure."

As they arrived Kaoru ran ahead and went to the café across the street. She opened the door and quickly lined up to order as Enishi followed. It took several minutes before it was there turn to order.

"May I help you?" the counter guy asked.

"Um can I have..a cheese burger with no onions and pickles..and I want coke for a drink." The guy added it to the cash register.

"And you sir?"

"I'll have a cheese burger and pink lemonade." As Kaoru handed the money she was stopped by Enishi and instead he gave his money instead of hers. She stuck her tongue out and went to look for a table but then came back.

"Oh oh! Please let Aoshi Kamiya serve us!" she said.

"Um..okay." the guy turned around and hung the paper as the cook took it. The two then took a seat. Enishi gave a chuckle.

"You really wanna embarrass Aoshi?"

"Yup!..well actually no! I just wanna see his reaction!"

"Heh..well anyways my sister is visiting me in two weeks. She said she misses you and cant wait to see you." Kaoru's face brightened.

"Really? She's actually coming over to Japan? Does she know how to speak Japanese?"

"That's what she says. She says that she took lessons in the college she's at," he paused and gave a grin. ", but I don't think she'll talk fluently." Kaoru scolded him.

"Come on. She's your sister! Don't be mean!" soon someone coughed and they both looked up to find Aoshi. Kaoru gave a bright smile.

"Surprise!" Aoshi sweat dropped.

"Ne-san..what are you doing here? Don't bother me at work." He said giving their orderes.

"Tsk tsk..we're here to eat! There's nothing wrong about that! Right Enishi?" Enishi sweat dropped and gave a nod.

"Sorry Aoshi." Aoshi gave a sigh.

"Don't worry! I won't do anything to embarrass you! Have you eaten yet? Maybe you should take a break!" Aoshi looked at his watch.

" I guess I can." He sat down beside Kaoru and stole a fry.

"Hey! Those are mine!"

"Actually you didn't order any fries. When I was told that I would be serving you I thought you would want some. So really they're mine." Kaoru pouted.

"I'll get you back.." she mumbled. Aoshi looked at her.

"What?"

"Does that Kenshin guy hang around you?" Kaoru rolled her eyes and Enishi looked at them with interest.

"Heh..So you did meet Kenshin." Enishi said grinning.

"Aoshi you need to but out of my business! You tried choking him for god's sake!" Enishi looked at him surprised.

"wow choking him huh? He must have done something real bad," Enishi said kind of serious and looked at Kaoru.

"Ah…no it's nothing."

"Did he touch you?"

"N-no! of course not! I just told him about the scar and showed him. That was all." Enishi lay back to his seat.

"Nande? That was it?" Kaoru fumed and hit Aoshi on the shoulder. After they ate Enishi and Kaoru said goodbye and left going back to school leaving only a few minutes to hang out with Sano and Kenshin. Once the bell rang Kaoru went to her next class with Enishi. Behind them Kenshin followed. As Kaoru took her seat she remembered about Kenshin's behavior and saw him sitting at his desk. He looked up and gave a smile. Kaoru smiled back and looked up in front as the teacher came in. She gave a few assignments in class and left one to do at home or in class if they had time. The rest of the time the teacher let the class help each other.

As school ended Kaoru went to her locker and went to look for Misao. She had found Misao at her locker trying to carry some of her heavy books. One of her books was about to fall but Kaoru caught it. Misao thanked her and put the rest of the books in her locker before she closed it.

"Ready to go home? Are we walking?"

"Actually. I'm not going home. I'm going over to ..Megumi's house!" she said as Megumi passed by, but before Megumi could walk further she was pulled.

"Hey! What's the big Idea?"

"Hey Megumi! Ya Megumi and I have a project to do so I won't be able to go home. I'll be eating at her house also so tell okaa-san not to prepare dinner for me." Megumi looked at Kaoru confused.

"Just play along please." Kaoru whispered. Megumi gave a smile to Misao. Misao looked at them weirdly.

"Um okay then. I guess I'll ask Enishi for a ride then. See ya later sis." She then left. Kaoru sighed in relief. She heard a sound of tapping and it was Megumi. She looked at Kaoru with a look saying 'you better give me an explanation' Kaoru sweat dropped. Kaoru quickly explained her situation but made Megumi promise not to tell anyone. Then she met up with Kenshin. Once they arrived at his house she did not expect it to be a mansion plus there were gates. Kaoru looked at Kenshin as he parked his car inside. This guy was rich. That would explain about his cocky behavior or at least he used to act like it.

As Kenshin opened the door a maid welcomed him but as she looked at Kaoru she had a surprised look then welcomed her also.

"Himura-san. would you like to introduce me to your friend?" Machi asked.

"Machi this is Kaoru. Kaoru this is Machi." Kaoru gave a smile.

"So what is the occasion? You have never brought a girl in this house before." Kenshin smiled.

"Just inviting a friend over to my house for dinner. Nothing special."

'I see. Hiko-san will arrive home shortly. I hope you enjoy your stay Kaoru-san." Kaoru gave a bow. She then followed Kenshin to the living room. She liked his house all ready.

"Well. Why don't I give you a tour?" Kaoru thought she saw a glint of amber in his eyes. Kaoru gave a nod.

"Obviously this is our living room." Kaoru followed him as he showed her the dinning room and the kitchen. He introduced her to some of the chefs that cooked for them. They greeted her and she greeted back. She then followed him out into the backyard. He took a hold of her hand and hurriedly went outside.

"I'm sure your going to love what you see." He said as Kaoru blushed. She wanted to move her hand away from his but something in her wanted to hold his hand also. She gave a small smile but then scolded her self for thinking like that. Kenshin had stopped walking without Kaoru's notice and she bumped into him. When she looked up she gasped with wide eyes. It was a garden. His whole backyard was a garden..well it looked like a maze but it was huge. She looked at Kenshin he smiled at her.

"Your sister told me you loved gardens. This is kind of like a garden..except I put it as a maze. That I did."

"How come?"

"Sometimes people in the house bug me or my cousins come to visit. I like to be left alone so I go here and try to loose them."

"Won't you get lost?"

"No. I know the area well. This is the main entrance but really there are four entries once you go further. Three leads outside of the place and one lead's into my secret area." Kaoru looked around at the flowers with excitement.

"Can we go to your secret area?"

"Sure." Kenshin, who was still holding her hand, started to walk in. But this did not bother Kaoru anymore she was too excited with seeing all the flowers. As they reached to the three entries Kenshin took a left turn and within a few minutes they had arrived. The terrain changed for the ground was covered in grass and not too far there was a small pond. Kaoru thought she was in heaven. Kenshin smiled he was glad she liked the place. He let go of her hand and walked over to the pond and sat down. Kaoru followed and sat beside him. In the pond were small fishes swimming around.

"Oh man! This is so cool! I love your house!" Kaoru unexpectedly gave him a hug. At first he did nothing but patted her back. Kaoru let go blushing.

"Sorry. I'm just stunned. I actually know someone that lives in a mansion." Kaoru giggled. Kenshin gave a chuckle.

"Instead of hanging at Sano's this weekend you should invite them here! and show them your backyard! Oh man it would be so fun!-" Kaoru realized she kept on talking and talking so she shut up.

"Sorry. I'm talking too much. You don't have to invite them..this isn't even my house and I'm planning stuff…ah..sorry again." Kenshin laughed.

"It's okay that it is." Kaoru finally remembered to ask him a question she had in her mind.

"Kenshin? Your talking funny today and also you have not teased me the whole day today or anything like that-" he raised an eyebrow as she stared into his eyes. ", and you have different eye color! Do you were contacts? The only thing not different about you is your hair. It's still up in a high pony tail." Kaoru moved her hand to tug at it but Kenshin grabbed her wrists startling her. She looked at his eyes and they were no longer violet they were now amber. Kaoru opened her mouth to talk but he silenced her with his finger.

"You talk too much…Kaoru." he said with a husky voice. Once again she was caught staring at his eyes and chills were sent down her back. Kenshin looked at her. She was beautiful her blue eyes took his breath away, her skin looked soft and her lips looked warm and soft. He couldn't take it. He just had too. He tried to avoid her, he tried to control himself. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"gods Kaoru…why cant you get it?" he crushed his lips on her sending chills down Kaoru's body. He kissed her lower lip and sucked on it making Kaoru moan at the sensation. She was surprised. Sure she kissed Enishi but he never kissed her the way Kenshin was kissing her. Enishi would always kiss her nothing more. Kenshin moved his hands to her back and pulled her closer. Kaoru snaked her arms around his neck. This sensation was overwhelming and Kaoru wanted more. She whimpered as he pulled back and opened her eyes as she heard the sound of sprinklers. Kenshin cursed under his breath and brought Kaoru up who shrieked once the water on their side came on wetting the two. The sprinklers were usually turned on in the morning so he knew who turned it on. It was Hiko.

A/N: heh heh…plz R&R…this chapter was long..i think…hope you liked it..


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Kenshin- Man you took so long!**

**Shinta-Fan!- heh heh! Sorry!**

**Chapter Six:**

Kenshin and Kaoru quickly ran out of the maze and went inside the house. Machi giggled at the two and handed two towels to them. They thanked her greatly and dried themselves. Kaoru looked at her shirt. It was totally wet and it sticks on her showing her curves and not to mention it was white. Soon a man came in, he had long hair just like Kenshin's but his was tied at a low pony tail. She had almost forgotten her state and quickly hid behind Kenshin blushing.

"Oro? Kaoru what are you doing behind me?" Kenshin asked turning his head to look at her.

"Ano…sorry…it's just that my shirt..c-can I..- do you have any shirt and pants I can wear?" Kenshin turned his head back and glared at Hiko. Then he turned around wrapping the towel around Kaoru to cover her.

"Sorry. I don't know what my uncle was thinking that I don't. Let's go upstairs I'll find you some cloths." Kaoru nodded and followed Kenshin to his room. He opened his door and just as she suspected his room was big but simple. He had a bed in front of his window, another door that probably led to the bathroom, a desk near the main door, and a drawer on the right sight of the bed. Kenshin went to his drawer and started to look for cloths as Kaoru kept looking around and sat down on the bed. Once she sat down it felt like it was pulling her in. His bed was really bouncy and soft.

Kenshin sighed in frustration and put back some of the cloths in the drawer. The funny part was instead of stuffing it down like guys would do he folded them first and then put it back. Kaoru who was amused giggled getting the attention of Kenshin who looked at her. He gave a small smile.

"It looks like none of the cloths would fit you. I'll ask Machi. She might have some that might fit you. I'll be back." Kaoru smiled as he left. She went to the drawer and folded one of the shirts that was left on the ground and put it in the drawer then closed it.

'Kenshin you're a weird guy, did you know that?' she gave a small smile. Machi came in the room and brought Kaoru to her room. She gave her a tang top and pajamas for pants since she did not have any other pants that fit Kaoru.

"Are you okay in there Kaoru-san?" Machi asked leaning to the door.

"Ah..yes I am." Kaoru opened the door and went out. Machi smiled as Kaoru fidgeted with her clothes.

"Don't worry Kaoru-san. You look cute in them. The pants are a bit baggy but you still look cute" Kaoru blushed. ", oh..Himura-san is waiting for you downstairs. He told me to tell you he deeply apologies for Hiko-sama's act earlier."

"Um..thank you Machi-san." Kaoru went downstairs and went in to the dinning room hearing some screaming.

"But you still should have not done that!" Kaoru took a peak through the door and found Kenshin standing in front of his uncle with anger.

"Baka-deshi..you shouldn't act like that in front of our guest." Kaoru gasped. ", Please come in. Dinner is ready." Hiko said sitting down and looking at the food. Kaoru shyly came in and looked at Kenshin who gave a slight smile. Both of them sat down.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce me to this beautiful young lady?" Hiko said.

"This is Kaoru Kamiya, Kaoru his is my uncle Hiko." Hiko looked at her surprised.

'So..they have already met? This could be interesting.'

"Welcome to our house. I hope this house does not overwhelm you too much that you're too embarrassed to come back."

"Oh no." Kaoru gave a smile.

'she looks just like her mother.'

"Well let us eat." Kaoru picked up her chopsticks but noticed Hiko had a fork instead. This made her feel awkward. Kenshin looked at her.

"You okay?"

"Um ya..its just well..should I be using the fork also?" Kenshin laughed.

"Ignore my uncle. He is used to eating with forks because of his work. You don't need to feel awkward. I'm eating with chopsticks too." Kenshin gave a handsome smile that made her heart beat fast.

"So Kaoru? Tell me do you have any siblings?" Hiko asked.

"Um yes. I have two one older and one younger than me."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes. I do." Kaoru smiled. ", He's someone a girl would dream of having and I'm grateful he chose me. I love him deeply." Kenshin felt pain of jealously and hurt. Hiko looked at Kenshin who was quietly eating his food, and then he looked back at Kaoru.

"I see." Though out dinner Kenshin was quiet except when he was asked a question or they were talking to him. Soon Kenshin took Kaoru home and they said their goodbyes and got her uniform back. Once she entered the door she felt guilty. The moment she said she had loved Enishi deeply she wished she had not said it. But should not feel guilty either because really Enishi is her boyfriend and there is no shame in saying how she felt. Kaoru went to her room and lied down on her bed. A knock came from her door and Misao came in jumping on to her bed. She smiled brightly at Kaoru who raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Well! Tell me already! How was dinner with Kenshin!" she asked excitedly. Kaoru got up.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. I was at Megumi's house remember?"

"Oh come on! I didn't believe your little story so I got Megumi to spill it out." Kaoru sweat dropped.

'damn it…I should have just lied to Megumi also..'

"Now tell me!" Kaoru started to think of what to say and blushed of the thought where Kenshin kissed her passionately.

"Ooooo! Did something happen!"

"N-no! He just showed me his backyard and it was filled with flowers plus his backyard was a maze."

"Wooow! Cool!"

"…He showed me around and then the sprinklers went on wetting the two of us…so..i had to change and he gave me some cloths to wear."

"His house must be huge!"

"..It's actually a mansion.."

"Wow! Oh how cool! I want to go visit!"

"Ya…this weekend..he wants the gang to hang out there instead of Sano's house." Misao screamed and hugged her sister.

"Oh how cool! Man! He's hot, he has a huge mansion, not bad of a personality and he's rich! How cool is that! Oh I'm going to tell Aoshi!"

"No!" Kaoru screamed before Misao reached the door.

"Huh?"

"Don't tell him! If he finds out that I went to Kenshin's house I'll never see Kenshin again!"

"Hmm..that's true. Okay I won't tell him about today but I'll tell him about this weekend!"

Kaoru sighed and lay back down. She was confused at one point her life was perfect but now..it was getting confusing. Plus it was bringing trouble. The fact that she still felt guilty she groaned and tried to forget about Kenshin and everything that happened today.

**-The next day-**

Kaoru opened her locker groggily. Last night she could not sleep no matter how hard she tried she could not sleep. The fact that she kissed Kenshin and felt guilty plus she cheated on Enishi her conscious would not let her sleep. Two arms wrapped around her from behind and she gasped. If she turned around she would face someone she did not want to see at the moment, she knew who it was but if she turned around who knows how she would act. Kaoru turned around to find Enishi smiling at her. Her heart ached.

How could she have done such an outrageous thing? Not once did he look at other girls, not once had he cheated or even flirt with other girls. He had always been there for her even if it meant skipping an interview for a job or something important and yet she betrayed him. He loved her very much just like he had told her and she still betrayed him with someone she had known only for two weeks.

Kaoru held back the tears that threatened to spill. She felt bad she felt really bad, she just had to get out..get away from her troubles. If she told Enishi it would just break his heart and she did not want that. But Kenshin..she liked his personality, his voice, his kiss which meant she liked Kenshin….a lot.

"Enishi..," she said shakily. He looked at her worriedly.

"You okay?"

"No..I-I'm not feeling well. I'm going to the nurse's office."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"N-no. I'll be fine. Class is about to start. You should go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry it's just a minor headache. I'll be fine." She smiled slightly.

"Okay. Go home if you're sick. Don't push yourself okay?" He kissed her on the cheek then left.

Kaoru was too tired to stay awake so she decided to call in sick, she wrote a note to Enishi that she was going home and told him to tell the gang that she was fine just really tired. The nurse called her brother and a few minutes later Aoshi picked her up and brought her to the house. Kaoru insisted that she was fine and told Aoshi to go back to work. A couple minutes of arguing Aoshi agreed to go back but first he cooked some soup and rice balls before he had left. Kaoru chuckled as Aoshi left and looked at the table where the food was. She had skipped breakfast and went straight to school with Misao but this time they walked. They had gone early so she wouldn't bump into Kenshin for she did not want to see him either. She looked at the food once again, she would eat later right now she was tired and went up to sleep.

**-Different view-**

"So she is sick?" Megumi asked putting her sandwich down and looked at Kenshin who was leaning against the tree and had his eyes closed. Then she looked back at Enishi. Misao picked up her chopsticks and grabbed a roll of sushi.

"That's weird. She looked fine last night." Misao said stuffing the sushi in her mouth as Sano quickly stole a sushi from her lunch.

"Hey! That was my last one!" Misao attacked Sano. Sano was soon found on the ground with bruises and a large bump on his head.

"Hmm maybe she was tired from last night."

"Why?" Enishi asked

"Well she" Megumi covered Miso's mouth and laughed nervously.

"She was at my house helping me with an assignment." She said uncovering Misao's mouth. Sano sat up rubbing his head. Just then the bell rang. Before Kenshin could enter the doors Megumi grabbed him.

"Oro?" Megumi had her hands on her hips and was tapping with her foot.

"Okay Kenshin what did you do to her?"

"Oro? Miss Megumi I don't know what you're talking about that I don't"

"Don't Miss Megumi me! I know she went to your house for dinner last night! Now tell me!" Kenshin sighed.

"Nothing happened. We just ate dinner."

"Himura!.-"

"Excuse me you two." A teacher interrupted them. Kenshin sighed and thanked him.

"Megumi-san. Please come to class now or I will mark you absent. And you go to class." Megumi glared at Kenshin.

"Your lucky Himura.." she warned before she entered her class.

'geez Kaoru's friends are scary..' he then headed for class. Personally he did not want to go to the next class for Enishi was in his class also. He regretted for not controlling his stupid hormones and also his other personality.

'because of you I'm going to be in hell forever.'

'oh shut up Shinta. You know you wanted to kiss her.'

'She has a boyfriend that she does. She probably hates me now.'

'Tch..he doesn't know anything about it. So why would she hate you? Unless you're planning to tell Enishi. Which I think would be a foolish thing to do.'

'……..'

'Hey..what are you- you bastard! Why do you want to tell him! He's gonna kill us for sure!'

'…….'

"Hey! Damn it! Answer!'

'kay lets make a deal. I get to stop you if you start acting all horny again..'

'Horny! What do you mean horny! I'm not horny! She's just so damn hot!'

'There you go again..you cant just control your emotions. I thought it would be okay for you to take over when we first started school but you made us look like a crazy lunatic.'

'psshh and you don't think she's beautiful? I'm sure there's a time where you want to just ravish her-..'

'don't talk like that about Kaoru! You sound so uncivilized.'

' You know what she has never complained about us being around her so that means she likes us! She even kissed us back!'

"Mr. Himura!" Kenshin looked up startled. Some of the class giggled and the impatient teacher tapped his foot.

"Uh..sorry."

"I'm sure you are. You are paired up with Enishi."

"Eh! For what?"

"If you haven't been dozing off you would know. We are doing an experiment for today. Now get with your partners and follow the instructions. This should not take the whole class time so I expect you to finish this in class."

'great…this is just what I need. Can my day get any worse?' Kenshin got up and went over to Enishi. Enishi briefly explained what the teacher was talking about and soon they got to work. The two worked in silence and Kenshin was glad Enishi had not said anything for the past few minutes but couldn't help feel like he had known what had happened yesterday.

"Hey Kenshin?" he stiffened and his heartbeat started to beat fast. Kenshin tried to calm himself down saying that he was just going to ask a question and that Enishi knew nothing.

"Yes?" Kenshin replied calmly.

"This has to do with Kaoru."

'Shit! Stupid Kenshin!'

'what? Don't blame me Shinta!'

"You drive home her way don't you?" Kenshin gave a nod. ", since you have most of the classes with her can you give the assignments too her? I'll give you the rest at the end of school." Kenshin sighed in relief.

'I told you he doesn't know! Now stop this nervousness or he'll find out Shinta!'

"Sure I'll bring it to her. But how come you can't?"

"I have to stay after school to work as a TA and I don't leave till six."

"I see." This was going to bug Kenshin for the rest of his life till one day his guilt takes over and accidentally tells Enishi. The last two classes Kenshin got the assignments then went to the other classes before and collected them as well. He waited outside and met Enishi who gave him the other assignments that Enishi had with her. Enishi thanked him and then left.

"Hey Kenshin." Sano greeted as he walked beside him.

"Hey Sano." Sano noticed he was carrying some books and his bag looked heavy.

"Watcha carrying those books for?"

"They're for Kaoru."

"Kaoru huh? Why cant Enishi do it? It almost sounds like you're the boyfriend now! haha!" Kenshin sweat dropped.

" It's not like that. Enishi asked me to drop it off since i'm passing by."

"Heh heh. I was just kidding man."

"Himuraaa!" Kenshin had recognized the female voice and quickly walked faster. Sano who looked back found Megumi not too far from them walking towards them, he then looked forward.

"Megumi is calling ya. Shouldn't you stop?"

"No. If I do she's gonna kill me." Sano grinned.

"What did you do?"

"She thinks I did something to Kaoru. I tell you that woman is crazy." Kenshin reached his car put the books at the back as some of them scattered to the ground and he quickly went in the car.

"I should be going. See you later Sano." Kenshin started the car and quickly left. Sano waved goodbye as Megumi finally caught up.

"Hey fox." He was hit on the head.

"Don't call me fox. Damn it Sano! Why'd ya let him get away!"

Kenshin got out of his car fixed some of the books that had fallen and got the books of Kaoru. He then went up to her house and rang the doorbell. Once the door was opened he found a half sleepy Kaoru wearing a tang top and pajama pants. He gave a small smile. She looked cute. Kaoru was now fully awake.

"Kenshin."

" I was asked to give these to you." he said. She only stared at him.

"Um. Can I come inside? These books are kind of heavy."

"Ah. yes! Sorry!" she opened the door all the way as Kenshin came in side.

"Where do you want the books?" Kaoru grabbed some and led him up to her room. As he entered her room the sent of jasmine filled his nose and it had almost made him drop the books he was carrying. He looked at Kaoru who had put the books down on her table and his eyes flashed amber but went back to violet as Kaoru looked at him. She blushed a bit fiddling with her fingers. He frowned, he knew he made her feel awkward.

"Kaoru.." he set down the books.

"Um thanks for bringing the books over. Are you hungry? There is some food downstairs." She quickly went out of the room nervously. Kenshin gave a sigh. He didn't want her to feel nervous around her. Yesterday was just an outburst of his emotion and he didn't mean it. Kenshin followed her downstairs. He kept quiet and accepted the food she gave to him and sat across from Kaoru. He occasionally glanced at her has she ate her food quietly.

"My brother might come home soon. Since he was the one who picked me up from school, he might come home from work early."

"Don't worry. I won't be staying here long." Kenshin looked around before talking again.

"So where is Misao?"

"She has Piano lessons today and my mom is still at work." Kenshin got up and took his dish to the sink and started to wash it.

"Oh.. you don't have to wash it. I can do that." She said getting up and trying to get the dish away from him.

"No. I can do it. Besides you offered me food that you did." Kaoru put her hand down.

"If you insist." Kaoru had disappeared from the kitchen and came back with a pair of cloths.

"Um can you please give this to Machi-san? and I thank you and her for the cloths."

"Sure." Kaoru was about to leave again but Kenshin stopped her.

"Kaoru. About yesterday. I did not mean to." Kaoru looked at him with a blush. ", .. I understand if you don't want to talk to me and hate me right now and I'll leave."

"No! I-I mean I don't hate you." Kenshin looked at her.

"Why did you go home today? Are you really sick? I made you sick didn't I?" he said frowning.

"No. I just didn't sleep well last night."

"So I was the cause?"

"No! I mean….well.."

"Don't worry. I understand what you mean."

"It's not partly your fault…I should have stopped you…but I didn't." she whispered. Kenshin moved closer to her.

"So why didn't you stop me?" he asked huskily.

"..I-I don't know.." the door opened and both of them moved away from each other. Aoshi frowned once he saw Kenshin and was going to protest.

" I came here to drop off Kaoru's homework and tell her what things she had too do. But I'll be leaving now that I will." Kenshin said walking past Aoshi coolly. Kaoru went after him but gave Aoshi a glare and went outside closing the door.

"Kenshin!" he turned around to look at her.

"I wrote what pages to do and explained some things on a piece of paper. Its inside one of your books." Kaoru didn't say anything and only watched Kenshin leave until he was out of sight.

**-different view-**

Kenshin opened the door and found Hiko sitting down on the couch and it sounded like he was talking to someone. Kenshin went in further and found a beautiful woman sitting down across from Hiko. She had long dark hair and her eyes were the color of blue.

'She looks like Kaoru.'

"ah Kenshin your home." Hiko said as the woman looked at him with surprise.

"My my. You have become a handsome man." She said with a smile.

"Kenshin this is Kamiya Suji."

'Kaoru's …mother?.."

"You two know each other?"

"Yes we do. But we have met also but you just don't remember me. You were four. You also knew Kaoru back then."

"Kenshin we have something to tell you," Hiko paused then continued.

", you are getting married to Kamiya Kaoru."

"WHAAAAAAAT?"

**A/N: okay! don't with this chapter! sorry for taking so long! three days ago was my b-day and just went out to places! But I'm back! I'll update soon! Plz R&R! arigatou!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

"Hey Keeeenshiiin!" this made him jump and turned around freaked out. It was Misao and next to her was..Kaoru. He put a hand to his heart and scolded Misao for scaring him like that. His eyes slowly moved over to Kaoru and she gave him a small smile.

"Hey Kenshin."

"H-hey…" he blushed a bit. She looked at him confused but ignored it.

'she's not mad at me? For sure I thought she would hate me..does she even know?'

"Ne Kaoru? did your mother talk to you about any specific things?"

"Hmm? Why is it?" he blushed again.

"Uh..nothing. Just a random thought that it is."

" She did want to invite Enishi over for dinner," Kaoru said with a smile. ", it's this weekend so I don't think we'll be able to go to your house Kenshin." her smile changing into an apology.

"Oh..na it's okay. We'll postpone that for now. Don't need to apologize."

'I'm the one to apologize. Your mother invited him over to probably tell you the news.' After that Kenshin stayed quiet once Enishi came. He watched as Enishi put his arm around Kaoru and pulled her close to him. Kenshin tried to pay attention in class but ended up spacing out.

**-Flash back-**

"What do you mean I'm getting married!" Hiko sighed.

"Mou mou..enough all ready.. don't make this hard Kenshin. Besides that's the girl you said you liked right? So why are you complaining?"

"Oh so you two all ready met," Mrs. Kamiya said a bit surprised. ", you never told me that Hiko. Well you like her huh?" she said smiling. Kenshin blushed.

"I- sh-she has a boyfriend!"

"Yes she does. But you don't need to worry about that."

"Wait wait wait…why are we getting married in the first place?"

"Well we both made a promise when you and Kaoru were younger that you two would marry. The two of you played together a lot and we knew you guys would be best friends." Hiko said.

"But we're not!"

"That's because we had to move. It was unexpected. That was the time your parents had died on their vacation." Kenshin became quiet. So his memory of Kaoru wasn't an illusion. Yes he did like Kaoru but he didn't want to force her into liking him back nor marring him.

"Well then. It's settled. You two are now engaged and will be married next week."

"Whaaat! Why so soon?"

"Soon? You were to be married a long time ago. It's not soon. It's late." Hiko said as Mrs. Kamiya got up gracefully.

"Well. It's best I get going. Kenshin..," he looked up at her. ", things will turn out fine kay?" he looked at her with doubt. She gave a smile and said goodbye. As the door closed Kenshin calmly walked away but was stopped by Hiko.

" This is unfair Hiko. Kaoru will be mad at you, her mother and will hate me." he then went upstairs. Hiko sighed and sat back down.

"…We're doing this for a good reason Kenshin." he said with a whisper.

**-end of flashback-**

Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the bell, packed his stuff and went to his locker. He put some books inside and got his lunch out.

"Hey Kenshin." he turned his head and Kaoru stood next to him with a smile opening her locker which was next to his. He nodded silently closing his locker and prepared to leave. He wondered how she would react and if she would hate him. He regretted moving here and wanted to go back to his old school. Kaoru caught up with him talking happily about rumors in school. As we reached outside to our usual spot Sano, Megumi and Misao was all ready there eating their lunch. He sat down and wondered again how would their friends react? He knew for sure Megumi was going to be mad cause she all ready suspected that he did something to Kaoru, which was only a kiss.

"My my.. your awfully quiet Himura-san." Megumi said with a cold tone.

"Are you feeling guilty that you did something bad? Huuh?" Misao and Sano looked at her confused. Kaoru choked on her food and shook her head. She had forgotten that Megumi knew she went to Kenshin's house and probably accused Kenshin from what happened three days ago.

"Mou Megumi. Stop teasing." Kaoru said. Megumi looked at her.

"I'm not teasing. I'm only concerned for you. Kaoru what did Kenshin do to you?" both Sano and Misao were confused.

"Megumi what are you talking about?" Sano asked.

"When I Kaoru was going over to my house the other day she was really going over to Kenshin's house." Misao's eyes widen.

"So?" Sano said calmly.

"So? Something thing happened that made Kaoru feel sick the next day!"

"Megumi!" Kaoru shouted. Kenshin closed his eyes with a frown.

'geez this bitch…she's just causing more trouble.'

"You should learn to but out of other people's business." Kenshin said coldly.

"Not when my friend is involved! Himura what did you do to her!"

"I kissed her damn it! Now will you please shut up!" everyone's eyes widen with shock.

"Temae!(you asshole)" Enishi came out of no where and punched Kenshin causing the girls to scream while other people looked over with surprise. Kenshin got up wiping some blood away from his mouth and looked at Enishi angrily. His eyes changed to amber. Enishi charged towards him and punched him but Kenshin blocked it and punched Enishi sending him to he ground. As Enishi got up he wiped blood from his nose and dodged another attack from Kenshin or so it seemed, Kenshin punched his stomach twice.

"Enishi!" Kaoru screamed. Enishi got up and charged Kenshin again this time faking a punch and moving away only to hit him on the stomach with his knee. Blood spilled out of Kenshin's mouth as he hugged his stomach and kneeled to the ground.

"You bastard..dont you ever touch Kaoru again!" Enishi got ready to hit him again.

"Enishi no!" Kaoru got in the way and looked at Enishi with plead.

"Enishi stop this! It was an accident when Kenshin kissed me!" Enishi looked at Kenshin angrily and went away. People started to talk and crowed around then a teacher came over. Kaoru turned around and kneeled down trying to look at Kenshin.

"Kenshin…" the teacher stood beside them.

"Is he all right? Let's take him to the nurse." Kaoru nodded and helped Kenshin up putting his arm around her. Once they had reached the infirmary the nurse said that he was all right and his injuries were nothing too serious. Kaoru gave a sigh in relief and faced Kenshin as the nurse left. Kenshin was looking down. She called his name but he didn't look up it looked like he was ashamed to look at her.

"Kenshin.." finally he looked up.

"Kaoru..i'm sorry-" Kaoru stopped him with her finger.

"You don't need to apologize. It isn't partly your fault on the kiss..cause I kissed you back…"

"Not just that but there's something else I have to tell you about." Kaoru got up.

"You can tell me later. Right now..i know Enishi is angry. I need to talk to him." Before Kenshin could protest Kaoru left leaving him with a troubled mind. It took awhile till Kaoru found Enishi on top of the building of school sitting on the edge of building. Kaoru sat next to him. They sat there in silence for a while till Kaoru decided to discus the incident.

"Enishi.." she started off. He didn't answer and kept quiet looking out. Kaoru looked at him and he was all ready calming down.

"Enishi..i'm sorry."

"I knew Himura liked you. It was obvious by the teasing he did to you. But I didn't think he had the nerve to kiss you. Especially when he knew you were taken."

"….."

"How do you feel about Himura?" Kaoru looked at him. ", Do you love him?" Kaoru put both hands on his cheeks and looked straight into his eyes.

"I love you and only you. We've been together for a long time. How can you say that I love him? Kenshin kissed me on accident nothing more. So please don't hate Kenshin. I also want to apologize for not telling you. I knew you would be angry and I did not want to hurt you." Enishi looked at her.

**-flash back-**

"Mrs. Kamiya. You wanted to see me?" Enishi said entering her house.

"Yes. Please take a seat."

"What did you want to talk about?" Mrs. Kamiya paused trying to think.

"I- I know you have been with Kaoru for two years and you've been by her side," she paused. This was difficult than she had planned. She didn't know if she could really tell him. ",…but..long before you met her…I made a promise to a friend…that Kaoru would be married to his nephew…they left on hearing that his parents had died on an accident the next day…and I didn't think they would come back…" she did not know what else to say. The situation was pretty explainable what would happen next.

"You've been with her knowing her condition and I thank you so much for that.." Mrs. Kamiya looked at him a bit worried for him.

"Who is he…"

"Himura…Kenshin..he does not know he is getting married either but his uncle and I are planning to tell him tomorrow afternoon."

**-end of flashback-**

'…this will be our last time together….' Enishi pulled her closer for a hug ', can you stay here with me ..one last time?'

"How is he?" Kaoru looked at him surprised.

"He'll live." She said with a smile. Kaoru leaned up and gave him a kiss.

'this is why I love you….your so forgiving..Enishi.'

Throughout the school day people were now gossiping about the fight and strangely people were saying how it happened was that Kenshin kissed Kaoru in front of Enishi or some crazy story like that. Kaoru couldn't believe the school for the teachers was also talking about them! She was passing by the teachers lounge and for some reason it was open and heard some of the teachers talking about them. Kaoru blushed madly and quickly left as one of the teachers caught her listening.

As for Kenshin he was getting sick and tired of questions from students and especially from Sano who kept on teasing him about how he knew Kenshin liked Kaoru. Not only did he have to endure his ranting but he also had to do the same for Misao. She was now squealing but the same time shouting for hitting on her sister like that. As for Megumi she was furious with Kenshin and did not talk to him or Kaoru.

The past few days Enishi watched Kaoru like a hawk and never left her side. And through those days Kaoru went out with Enishi for lunch avoiding Kenshin. People still were talking about them but slowly people forgot about it. The weekend came quickly and it was the day Enishi were to get to Kaoru's house for dinner. Although Kenshin wasn't going to be there he was anxious. How would things turn out? Enishi would defiantly hate him If only he had kept him mouth shut a few days ago his punishment wouldn't be as harsh as he thinks.

This was only doubling the hatred from Enishi plus he did not know how the gang would react. There was no use of not telling them for they were bound to be invited to the wedding. Kenshin shivered just the thought of getting married. He wasn't ready for this, this was just too sudden. His uncle was just making his life a living hell but then again the thought of getting married to Kaoru made him excited. He went downstairs and decided to munch on a snack.

"Ne Kaoru? Can you please put some plates on the table?" her mother asked as she finished cooking. Kaoru, who was chopping some vegetables, nodded and went to the cup board and looked for some plates.

"Ne okaa-san? can I help?" Misao asked coming in the kitchen.

"Yes please. Finish what Kaoru has been doing please. Oh by the way. Is Aoshi coming home soon?" Misao stood beside her mother.

"Yes. He's on his way. By the way mom why do you want everyone home tonight? What's so special?" Mrs. Kamiya ignored her question and looked at Kaoru.

"Is Enishi still angry about the incident?" Kaoru's eyes widen and she turned to her mom.

"H-how did you know that!" she looked over to Misao who wasn't looking at her. She frowned.

"Misao! How could you tell her!" Misao put down the knife looking at Kaoru.

"I thought she deserved to know what happened."

"Is this why we're having dinner? Because of that stupid incident?" Her mother paused for a minute.

"…No it's not. I- ..you'll see later." Aoshi soon came in but with Enishi. The two were talking and as Kaoru came over and gave him a hug Enishi frowned a bit. Kaoru looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back.

"Aoshi did you bring desserts?" Aoshi nodded and gave it to Misao. The dinner was awfully quiet well it seemed that way for Kaoru. She couldn't help but worry for Enishi for he was strangely quiet. Usually when he went to her house he would talk and ask some questions to her mom but now he hasn't said a word, he looked a little sad. Something was definitely wrong. But before Kaoru could ask what was wrong the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kaoru said getting up from her seat. As she opened her door she was greeted by Hiko and behind him was Kenshin. Mrs. Kamiy was soon by Kaoru's side.

"Hiko-san! please come in!"

"Eh?...you two know each other? Isn't he the guy that keeps on calling you?" Kaoru asked but said the last part softly.

"Hiko is a high school friend. He moved back here few weeks ago." Mrs. Kamiya said leading them to the living room. Aoshi, Enishi and Misao came a few minutes after. As Aoshi saw Kenshin he frowned and went to Kaoru.

"What is he doing here? Who is that other guy?" he asked coldly.

"That's Kenshin's uncle. He's a good friend of okaa-san." she replied still a bit shocked. Soon Enishi stood at the other side of Kaoru. She looked at him and he was staring at Kenshin. As Kenshin looked around he saw Aoshi and Enishi giving him a cold look and Kaoru in the middle confused. He sweat dropped and looked away.

'great...i'm really in for it.'

"Ano…May I please use the restroom?" Kenshin asked looking at Mrs. Kamiya.

"Sure! Right down the hall!" Kenshin bowed and quickly left. Kaoru watched him but he ended up turning left which led to the backyard. Kaoru then followed but then was stopped by her mother.

"Kaoru! Aoshi, Misao! Everyone! Please meet my friend Hiko!"

"I believe Kaoru and I have already met."Hiko said.

"hmm? Really? Why didn't you tell me!"

"Uh…I didn't think you knew Kenshin's uncle."

"Now.. now. no need to be shy! Kenshin invited her over for dinner a few days ago..or was that a week ago? I'm not sure."Hiko said as Kaoru twitched. She had felt eyes from behind staring at her and she knew who they were.

"Really now? I wasn't informed of this." Aoshi said taking a step forward.

"So he's the guy that keeps on calling here! interesting!" Misao said popping out of nowhere. She kept on ranting and asking questions to her mother as the Enishi and Aoshi listened to Hiko. Kaoru backed out quietly and ran to the backyard where she found Kenshin sitting down. He looked up as the door opened. Kaoru looked at him and sat next to him.

"…we are going to die in this house Kenshin. Because Hiko is telling Aoshi and Enishi the night I went to your house to eat." Kenshin stiffened. ", Did you know that your Uncle knew my mom? You didn't seem surprised when you came in."

"No. I didn't know at first. But he told me before we came here." he said in a low voice.

"This is crazy! Kenshin! Lets get out of here!" he looked at her surprised.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean let's go somewhere else! What else do I mean! Cause for sure I don't want to be here. Let's go to your place! No one would expect to find us there!" Kenshin sweat dropped. Kaoru got up and pulled Kenshin with him.

"A-ah..m-matte!(wait)" Kaoru went to the right side of the fence and opened the gate and kept on running as she dragged Kenshin. She ran till they were out of the block panting as they slowed down. Kaoru folded her arms and pondered on where to go as Kenshin followed from behind.

"Kenshin? why are you behind me? come here!" she said linking her arm with his and pulling him to her side. He blushed with the touch and looked down at his feet.

"A-are we really going to my place?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmm.. actually no. Cause I just realized that's a bit to far for walking." She said passing by some people. They stayed silent and kept on walking aimlessly.

"Kaoru. I need to talk to you now." Kenshin said stopping her with a serious tone.

"Um. Okay." Kenshin gave a sigh.

"I know things are already complicated but let me warn you I have tried to tell you the past few days but Enishi was in the way."

"What is it?" Kenshin opened his mouth but nothing came out.

'am I really going to tell her that she's getting married to me? That sounds stupid! In fact she's probably going to think I'm just kidding! Ugh…damned Hiko..why'd he make such a stupid promise..well..here goes nothing.'

"Your mother and Hiko made a promise to each other a long time ago and that promise is that we are getting married. I know this is sudden but that is why we came over to your house and why everyone is there." Kenshin looked at Kaoru waiting for her response. At first she looked at him seriously and soon laughter filled the air. Kenshin sighed. Just like he expected. Kenshin frowned and grabbed her wrist walking back to her house.

"Kenshin where are we going? Let me go!" she pulled out of his grip and Kenshin turned to look at her with amber eyes.

"Kaoru what I said earlier wasn't a joke. I mean it." Kaoru looked at him seriously.

"Y-your not joking…" Kaoru stared at him.

'…i-I'm getting married? …to him! I-I'm just dreaming! What would Enishi say! He would be outraged!' Kaoru fell only to be caught by Kenshin. He gave a sigh, she had gone unconscious. As Kenshin reached the house he thought a way of going in without them noticing, which was probably pointless because they were bound to notice sometime that Kaoru and Kenshin were missing. Still Kenshin entered the backyard and as he went around the corner Aoshi was standing in front of them. Kenshin sighed.

"What did you do to Kaoru?"

'oh fuck you. I don't need this shit right now.' Kenshin ignored him and went inside the house and passed the others as they stared at him as he went up stair to put Kaoru down on her bed. Misao raced up the stairs.

"What happened to Kaoru!" Enishi followed behind and grabbed Kenshin by the shirt.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Kenshin took his hand off of him as amber eyes glared at him.

"I did nothing to harm her. We were at the back and she wanted to get away. While walking I told her about the marriage, which I'm sure you all know about now. Since some of you are giving glares." Enishi went over to Kaoru.

"Why is she unconscious?" Misao asked.

"After I told her she fainted. So I had to bring her back here."

"Kaoru. Are you okay?" Enishi said interrupting them. Kaoru was now awake getting up slowly.

"Yes..haha..i had the funniest dream-" she found everyone looking at her and her eyes widen.

"It wasn't a dream!" Kaoru got up from her bed angrily looking at her mother. Kamiya sighed.

"Kaoru..calm down. Remember that your anger might-"

"Yes I know what would happen! But this-this is just crazy! How can you just suddenly hook us up together!"

"This was a promise made long ago Kaoru."

"So what! You should have at least told me before I met Enishi!"

"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't think Hiko would come back." Tears were all ready spilling down Kaoru's cheeks. She faced Enishi.

"Enishi…"

"Don't worry Kaoru. I all ready knew this. At first..i didn't like the idea..but there's nothing we can do. If your mom wants you to marry..then you have too."

"You knew? W-why didn't you tell me?" Enishi closed his eyes.

"Heh..is that why you punched me?" Kenshin said with a grin.

"You little-" Hiko and Kamiya stopped Enishi from attacking Kenshin. Kenshin who was leaning against the wall stood up.

"I didn't want to get married either. But that doesn't give you a right to hate me and also pick a fight just because of one measly kiss. So don't blame this shit on me." Kenshin then walked out of the room.

A/N: sorry I took so long to update! Plz r&r!


	8. Chapter 8

**Mina!(everyone) thank you for the reviews! I'm sorta being a lazy ass right now but i'll update soon! Heh heh!**

**Chapter Eight:**

Kaoru woke up from her alarm clock and dressed for school. It had only been two days since the announcement of her marriage and almost half of the school knew Kaoru and Kenshin were getting married. Of course none other than Misao was the source to all of this. Kaoru did not feel like eating so she only took a bite out of her toast and took a sip of her juice then left for school. While walking her mind was still filled with questions and also about the wedding. Her mother said the wedding would be in two weeks, which would give them time to prepare and pick out a wedding dress for Kaoru. Mrs. Kamiya decided they would have the wedding old fashion style.

"So we're going to be wearing kimono's? Oh how cool! I've always wanted to wear one!" Misao said excitedly. Sano, who was beside Kaoru, grinned.

"Heh heh.." he had been smirking and chuckling for some time once Kaoru reached school and it was beginning to bug her.

"Okay, mr. 'heh heh' why are you always doing that?" Kaoru said a bit angry.

"Ah..sorry Jou-chan..i just cant imagine you getting married before all of us. Especially to Kenshin!" Kaoru sweat dropped.

"What do you mean by that!"

"Nothing. Well since I'm your best friend I get to be the bride's maid right?" he said jokingly. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to have Misao be the bride's maid. Oh ya.. Misao can you please call Tae-san and inform her of the….wedding?" Misao nodded.

"Still not used to saying the 'word'?" Kaoru punched him lightly on the shoulder. As she looked up she saw Enishi opening his locker. She stopped walking and looked at him with a guilty feeling. Sano and Misao looked back at her.

"You guys go ahead.." as they left she went up to Enishi. He looked her and gave a small smile.

"My sister will be here next week." He said closing his locker.

"That's great.." Kaoru still felt guilty. They had cleared things over with each other. They were no longer together anymore. Even if this was an arranged marriage she still loved Enishi and did not want to leave him.

"So..does she know that..um..we're not together anymore?"

"Ya. I told her yesterday."

"Enishi..i'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Hey guys!" the two looked over and Kenshin was walking towards them. Kaoru sighed and Enishi frowned. Before Kenshin could go near Kaoru Enishi blocked him.

" I need to talk to Kaoru."

"Kaoru is not marring you. If she doesn't want to get married there is nothing anyone can do." Kenshin grinned.

"Really now? I don't mind being married to her. I'll even admit it. Yes I do like Kaoru. I like her a lot." Kaoru blushed and looked down at the ground. Enishi gripped his shirt and pushed him to the lockers.

"Enishi! Wait! Please don't cause any trouble! He just wants to talk to me." Enishi let go as Kenshin dust his shirt. Kenshin grabbed her wrist and took off leaving a pissed of Enishi. As Kenshin stopped he found an angry Kaoru looking at him.

"Why did you do that?" Kenshin sighed.

"I couldn't help myself. It's fun to see him get angry especially you."

"What did you want to talk about?"she asked ignoring his reply.

"Ah..about that…I tired to talk to my uncle about this whole marriage thing and he said that we had no choice to get married. I'm suspecting this has to do with money." Kaoru's eyes widen. ", Since we have to get married I'll let you cheat on me..so you can still be with your precious Enishi." Kaoru looked at him shocked.

"But…why are you doing this? I thought—you liked me?" He looked at her with a grin.

"Hmm? I thought you would like this? Why are you doubting my offer now?" He took a step closer to her. ", It's as if you almost..like me. Are you sure you're really in love with Enishi?"

" I--…."

"You know. You shouldn't confuse people, it's a horrible thing to do.", his eyes were turning amber. Kaoru noticed he was moving closer and closer to her, just before their lips met he walked away.

"I'll see you later Kamiya, or should I say Mrs. Himura." Kaoru blushed. Was he teasing her! He had some nerve to do that. Kaoru froze and shook her head. What was she thinking? Sh-she wanted him to kiss her…again! After that school had seemed like a regular day. Like the marriage thing never even happened. Megumi of course apologized for her behavior recently but other than that it seemed like a regular school day. Kaoru sat down on a bench right outside of school. A few more people left the building from afternoon activities. Kaoru's thoughts were still on Kenshin and about the marriage. The weird thing was her friends and even Misao didn't mind about the marriage thing and they were actually excited. The only people who objected was Enishi and Aoshi….and herself.

"Being married to Kenshin…..i guess that's ..okay." Kaoru said out loud to herself.

"Like I said before. You need to stop confusing people." A voice interrupted her. She looked at up surprised and found Kenshin standing in front of her with his arms folded.

"Wha—what are you doing here?" she asked blushing madly. Kenshin gave a sly grin.

"I had kendo practice."

"I see.."

"What are you doing here? The sun is almost setting."

"I—I didn't want to go home yet…so..ya."

"You should go home now. It's not good for a lady to be alone at night. Here. I'll walk you home."

"Ah..no need to do that. I'm fine. Wait… walk me home? Where's your car?"

"Heh..actually it isn't mine. It's Hiko and since he found out about my plan to let you cheat on me he's making me walk to school until I give up on the plan."

"Walk! That far? How cruel!" Kenshin shrugged.

"Eh..i don't really mind. I'll just get more exercise. So are you going home or staying out here for the night?" Kaoru got up and followed him.

"Hey Kenshin? about your offer…you'll really let me…cheat on you?" he looked at her.

"Uh..ya that is if you want. Have you told Enishi about it?"

"No..but I will. But still. I don't think that's right, even if I don't have…even if we're getting married for the wrong reasons I still think one has to be faithful to his/her husband/wife." Kenshin grinned. He put his arm around her.

"Himura Kaoru. I like the sound of that." Kaoru blushed and brushed off his arm.

"I-I thought you didn't want to get married?" looking at him kind of angry.

"Oh ya! Um you know Sano and the rest of the gang are going to visit my house this weekend! You wanna come over?" Kaoru sweat dropped.

"…Don't change the subject…and ..i don't know if you house is a safe place to be in."

"Why is that?" Kaoru kept on walking.

"B-because!..the last time---oh forget it!" Kenshin moved his hand and held hers. She looked at him shocked.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked trying to pull her hand away. Kenshin kept on walking quietly as Kaoru looked at him. Her eyes widen a bit and her heart pounded she suddenly felt like hugging him, he looked really cute from her point of view.

"Hiko told me that once we are married we are moving into an apartment. It has three rooms and two bathrooms. Its pretty nice, I went over to see how it was. Its pretty big."

"I see."

" Lets go down this alley." He said grabbing her hand. Kaoru looked at the alley. It didn't look to safe.

"Why do we have to go here?"

"This is a short cut to get to your house." As they went down the alley the sun was almost down and it was getting dark. Kaoru moved closer to Kenshin. The two began to notice that this alley was really long and finaly it led out. Kaoru's eyes widen as cars passed by, people going in and out of stores.

"Where are we? We didn't get any closer to my house! You brought us to the central!"

"Eh..i thought it was this way. I swear!...maybe it was another alley…" Kenshin started think. Kaoru hit him on the head and went back the way they came from.

"Hey! Wait up!"

**-few minutes later-**

"I am never walking with you again!"

"Hey don't blame me. it was just a mere mistake!"

"Your not really good with shortcuts. Anyways..while walking I have decided I will take your offer. I'm sure Enishi wouldn't mind. I think."

"Okay then. I'll see ya later then."

"Thanks for walking me home." As Kaoru got inside the first person she saw was Misao.

"Kaoru! Finally! What took you so long? Did you walk by yourself! You know it's dangerous!"

"Misao! Be quiet!"

"Sorry! But I cant help it! Okaa-san and I are planning on what day you should go out to look for your wedding dress!" As she went in to the living room she found Enishi sitting beside Aoshi. It almost looked like they were planning something. Kaoru chuckled and went to them.

"And what seems to be funny?" Enishi asked with a slight smile.

"Nothing. You to look like you're going to plan something evil."

" We are planning something. But it's not entirely evil." Aoshi said. Kaoru raised her eyebrow.

"And what might this plan be?" Enishi folded his arms.

"We both still don't like the idea about you and..Himura getting married. So we're going to see if he's really worth being your husband."

"Eh! What are you going to do? Wait before you do that. Enishi I want to talk to you." He got up and followed her to the kitchen.

"So what is it?"

"Kenshin made an offer with me. He said since we had no choice I can still be with you." Enishi looked at her a bit surprised.

"Whats the catch?"

"There is no catch."

"Kaoru you do know that Himura likes you." Kaoru gave a slight smile.

"Yes I do know that and before you say anything else I have no feelings for him." Enishi looked at her seriously.

"Kaoru…I'm not sure if that's a good idea. You have been always defending Himura. I think it's better if we stay as friends." Kaoru felt like her heart was torn apart. She looked down at the floor as the awkward silence filled the room.

"I see. Maybe your right."

"I need to go home now. I'll see you later." He then left leaving Kaoru as she stared off in to space.

--- --- ---- ---- ---

"Wow! Kenshin you have a huge house!" Misao said loudly, Sano who was right next to her kept on covering his ears. Kaoru who sat quietly next to Sano looked out of her window letting another sight escape. Megumi, who was driving the car parked and went out. As Kenshin opened the door he let them take a look around. Kaoru watched the others look in excitement and smiled slightly. Ever since Enishi said it would be better for them being friends she had become a bit depressed. Kaoru didn't feel like being here so she decided to go in the backyard.

"Damn Kenshin! your such a lucky bastard!" Sano said as Kenshin showed them around on the second floor.

"This room here is my room. If ya guys want we can play x-box or something." Misao shrieked.

"Oh can we play your N-64? I haven't played this in a loooong time!" Kenshin nodded with a laugh. Sano sat down beside Misao and plug in the cords.

"What about you Megumi?"

"Hm..have you seen Kaoru?" Kenshin had almost forgot about her.

"She's probably looking around. I'll go find her."

"Hey! No cheating! Weasel!" Sano shouted.

"Oh shut up! And stop calling me weasel! Rosterhead!" Megumi and Kenshin sweat dropped.

"They're really in to the game huh?"

"Oh yes. Kaoru had to hide her N-64 because Sano wouldn't stop coming over to her house." Kenshin chuckled and left the room. He found Kaoru going up the stairs as he came down and it seemed she did not notice his presence.

"Hey, there you are." Kaoru looked up giving a slight smile when she saw Kenshin.

"You look a little down. Something on your mind?" Kaoru looked at her feet and looked back up.

"Something like that. Its Enishi. He doesn't agree. He must be really mad at me." Kenshin held her hand and brought her up the stairs.

"He's not mad at you , he's mad at me. I'm sure he hates me with his life."

"Did you know that we used to be good friends when we were little?"

"Yes. I had almost forgotten about that. The moment we met again I felt like I knew you."

"I see."

" So..since we're getting married. Lets get to know each other better." Kaoru sweat dropped.

"But we already know each other."

"Not well enough."

"And how is that possible?"

"Just by hanging out!" he said with a smile. Kaoru looked at him weird but went along with his word. They walked around the second floor and ended up staying in Kenshin's balcony as the other three played games. The balcony was huge and had stairs as you went outside.

"Do you think Enishi will forgive me?" Kaoru asked.

"Ne Kenshin?"

"Hm?"

"Isnt your name suppose to be Shinta? Why did you change your name?"

"I didn't. Shinta is my nickname. Kenshin is my real name."

"I see."

"When are you going shopping?" Kaoru looked at him.

"Um Tomorrow."

"Okay it's settled then. I'm going with you."

"Why?" she asked with a flat tone.

"Well your going shopping for a wedding dress are you not? I need to do the same. Its okay isn't it?"

"Um ya..i guess but the wedding dress that I'm buying is different it's actually a kimono like the old times."

"Ya. Hiko told me about it. I asked why at first but then again I don't mind wearing old fashion style." Kenshin said as Kaoru took her ponytail down. Kenshin looked at her as she combed her hair with her fingers and just before she was about to put it up again he stopped her making her look at him.

"Don't. Why don't you leave it down once in a while? You look pretty. Kaoru looked at his handsome features as he stared at her. Kenshin stood up.

"I'm going to see what they're up too."

"I'll go with you." Kaoru ran to catch up for Kenshin was already on the last steps, not looking where she was going she missed one step and fell only to be caught by strong arms. The two looked at each other once again.

"Careful." He was about to let go of her but she gripped his arms making him look back at her. She moved closer and kissed him witched surprised him. She put her arms around his waist deepening the kiss. He kissed sucked on her lower lip soon asking permission to open her mouth tasting her. His hands pushed her back closer to him hearing a moan from Kaoru. He parted the kiss only to kiss on her cheek leading to her chin and then to her neck. His hands lay on her hips as Kaoru's lightly touched Kenshin's chest.

"Hey Kenshin wou—whoooa," Sano said as the two quickly separated from each other blushing madly. ", Damn! You guys aren't even married and your all over each other!"

"Whaat!" was heard from inside and the other two girls came out.

"What happened!" Misao asked.

"Uh..nothing! Weren't you guys playing a game? L-lets go in!" Kaoru said rushing in. The others followed now bugging Kenshin.

"Come on! Tell us Himura!" Megumi whined. Sano grinned at him.

"I'll tell you what happened! I caught the two making out!"

"Whaat! I thought you loved Enishi!" Misao and Megumi said at the same time.

"I can explain that," Sano said pointing his finger up. ", Ever since Kenshin and Kaoru met they were attracted to each other but denied it! Once they got to know each other they had a hard time denying each other. Ever since Kenshin burst on his emotion and kissed Kaoru, Kaoru told her self that she was still madly in love with Enishi but she was wrong!" Sano received two punches from Kenshin and Kaoru.

"That's absurd!" Kaoru screamed. ", I don't love Kenshin! A-and back there..it was a mistake!" hearing those words hurt Kenshin's feelings a bit. Sano and Kaoru noticed Kenshin leaving the room quietly.

"Kenshin where are you going?"

"I'm gonna take a walk for a while." Then he left leaving the people in his room quiet.

"Man..i think you hurt his feelings Jou-chan."

"Ugh! You guys!" Kaoru went after Kenshin.

"Kenshin wait!" she shouted just as he walked out of the door. Kaoru pulled on his arm but he kept on walking finally once they were out the gates he stopped and faced her.

"Kenshin…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Earlier you kissed me. Tell me why? If you don't have any feelings for me tell me why you kissed me?" Kenshin then turned around to walk. Kaoru went after him again.

"Kenshin wait! I'm sorry. Its just that I feel very bad hurting Enishi's feelings and yes I do love him….but not as much as I used too. They sorta changed."

"You still haven't answered my question. Was that kiss really a mistake? Were you thinking of Enishi when you kissed me?"

"No. I wasn't think about Enishi. You and he are very different. I do like you…I like you a lot but I -..it feels wrong, even if Enishi and I are not together I feel horrible for hurting him..I—I ugh! I don't know what's wrong with me! I don't want to hurt anyone!" Kaoru closed her eyes as her heart started to beat fast and as she opened her eyes she felt a bit dizzy making her wobble a bit. Kenshin put his hands on her shoulder stopping her from falling.

"Hey…are you okay?"

"Yes..sorry.. I'm a bit dizzy. But I'm fine now. ….Kenshin I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Kenshin smiled slightly.

"I don't think I can ever stay angry at you Kamiya." A car passed by and Kaoru had noticed that car belonged to Enishi. He had not lived around here and he certainly did not know where Kenshin had lived. So why was he driving around here?

"That's Enishi's car." Kenshin turned his head and looked at the car. Not too far the car had stopped and had honked its horn. Kaoru then followed his car and not too far she hid behind a tree.

'what is he doing here?' Soon a girl came out of the house and Enishi came out of his car walking over to her.

'…that's..Enishi's ex girlfriend, Karin. They were together for three years knowing that their parents did not like each other. One day they found out about their outing and were threatened that if they were together Enishi's family would fire Karin's parents and they would be poor. What is ..what are they doing here?' Enishi gave her a hug, it more looked like a friendly hug a very very friendly hug.

"Oh I missed you so much! Last week you said you would take me out!" Karin said with a pout. Enishi gave a slight smile and apologized.

"Sorry again. I was with Kaoru." Karin noticed his tone and the look on his face.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yeah…we're not together anymore. Apparently her mother made a promise to her old friend that Kaoru would be married to his nephew and he came back." Karin frowned.

" Enishi…I'm sorry .what about Kaoru? Didn't she disagree with it?.. ..If you don't feel like going out I'm fine with it." Kaoru's eyes widen.

'they're still together!...' Kaoru angrily ran to them but was stopped by Kenshin.

"Kaoru don't."

"No! Let me go!" she screamed making the two look at her in surprised. She went up to Enishi and slapped him hard.

"How long?..." she asked calmly.

"Kaoru.."

"How long have you been cheating on me!" Kenshin frowned once he heard this. Enishi looked down at the ground.

"The day I took you to the beach…for the first time." Kaoru was already crying and fell to her knees.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin knelt beside her.

" Kaoru let me explain! I did not lie when I said that I loved you back then and I still do! At first I thought I could forget my feelings about Karin after I met you. Once we started hanging out more I began to realize that I was falling for you. The day after I confessed Karin told me that her parents quit their jobs and found a better one so the threat would no longer matter. By that time my feelings were now confused cause I still loved Karin but I also loved you…and I didn't want to break up with you right after I confessed."

"You didn't tell me—because—you felt guilty if you broke up with me!" she said looking up at him.

"Two whole years! I thought for two whole years you really loved me! Enishi!"

"Kaoru I do love you! But I want to be their for Karin because she was sick! She was dying! She had cancer! Not until a year ago did she get to have surgery! She got to go too America and have surgery!"

"You did not want to break up with me because---because..you thought I couldn't handle it! And thought…and thought!--- you only pitied me! Like you pitied her! But I'm different from her! " Karin had her hand on her mouth and she too was also crying looking at Kaoru.

"No Kaoru! I don't pity both of you at all! I love you both!" Karin got to her knees and bowed at Kaoru.

"K-Kaoru--! G-Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai! If –if I hadn't! I knew I was wrong! I had no right! You two were together this is my fault!…I'm sorry! Kaoru-san! I'm sorry Enishi!" Karin got up and ran back to the house slammed the door shut. Kaoru got up slowly and walked away as her bangs covered her eyes. Kenshin glared at Enishi who was staring at the ground lost and ashamed.

------ --------------------- -----------

"Kaoru we should be going. Misao and the others went home already." Kenshin said getting up. They had stopped in the park for seven hours, there Kenshin let Kaoru cry until she couldn't cry anymore and talked for awhile about what had happened. Later he got then a bite to eat and some ice cream.

"I don't want to---go home. K-Kenshin…let me stay with you." she whispered. Kenshin looked at her. It might have been the moon but she looked kind of sick..a bit pale. Kenshin helped her up but she fell down unconscious.

"Kaoru!"

**--Hospital--**

"Yes. Kamiya Kaoru please." Mrs. Kamiya said as Misao, Megumi, Sano and Aoshi ran up beside her.

"Fifth floor. Room 98"

"Thankyou!" As they reached Kaoru's room they found Kenshin sitting down looking at Kaoru. The doctor was checking on her clipboard and looked up.

"Ah..Mrs. Kamiya."

"Is she all right?"

"Yes. She's fine. Just under stress that's all. I just need to run a few more test." Misao fell to the ground and started to cry. Kenshin was a bit confused. Kaoru was okay He was sure they were informed what happened so why did she have to cry?

"Damn it Kaoru! you scared meeeeee!"she covered her face as Megumi comforted her. Aoshi and Sano looked at Kaoru with a serious face.

"Kenshin..what happened?" Mrs. Kamiya asked as he gave a sigh.

"it's a long story."

A/N!ahhh! sorry for being late again..once again like I said up there I was lazy hee hee! Don't worry I'll update! If u R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

--Kenshin's Pov.—

It has been two weeks since Kaoru had found out about Enishi's little secret. Kaoru had woken up a few minutes after I had told her family what had happened and boy were there some angry faces. Enishi tried to talk to Kaoru the next day but none of her family would not let him in the house nor would they answer the phone. But they continued their plans and went to go shopping, hoping that the shopping part would cheer up Kaoru. As planned I went along with her. It is now are wedding, the ceremony had been a bit long but it finally ended and we are now eating. As I expected Enishi did not show up. I looked to my right, Kaoru was sitting next to me looking at her food and slightly playing with it. I moved to her placing a kiss on the cheek and whispering to her.

"Forget about him. If not try to look a little more happy Kaoru. People will be wondering." I then moved back to my seat and continued eating.

"Yo Jou-chan!" Kaoru looked up and found Sano running up to us. He had a huge grin and looked at us. Kaoru smiled and stood up hugging him.

"Damn! You look pretty! I like the kimono!" She did look pretty. She was wearing a light purple kimono and her hair was tied in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. I stood up after Kaoru and gave a hug to Sano. Now I've been wondering ever since Kaoru was in the hospital why were people to scared? It was nothing serious. The part where Kaoru said she was different from Karin is also bugging me.

Kaoru and I entered our new home and I'm pretty sure I saw a smile once she entered the house. She slid the door open and took off her shoes and I did the same. My stuff and her's were all ready set and we all ready had the things we needed with the help of Hiko. Kaoru and I stayed inside the house rearranging the furniture and things. After a few hours we went out of the house to buy food. She quietly walked beside me.

"Hey Kaoru. You okay?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Ya. It's just..i'm gonna take some time to get things straight."

"Well if you think about it. You don't have to feel bad about what you 'did' with me." Kaoru gave a little blush. She reached for the kart and went inside the store as I followed.

**-Kaoru's pov.-**

I went to get some juice and milk while Kenshin went somewhere else. A few minutes later he came back with a bunch of ramen. I looked at him in disbelief. He looked at me with a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you serious? Is this what you live off of?" Kenshin pondered for a while before he answered.

"Except for cereal ya that's all." I shook my head and took some ramen out placing it on some isle.

"You are seriously going to die off of that." Kenshin was about to go off but I stopped him and linked my arms with him.

"Your not going anywhere. All you're going to do is bring back junk food." Kenshin sighed and let me drag him. I got a couple of vegetables, some fried chicken, rice with curry and a few of other things. Later on I let Kenshin get a couple of things he wanted because he kept on complaining and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Hey Kaoru you can cook right?" I was silent for a moment as Kenshin unlocked the door to the house.

"Um..kind of." He raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of?"

"Ya..uh..but Hiko told me that you knew how to cook..soo ya!" Kenshin sweat dropped.

"Yes I do know how..but shouldn't girls know how?" I hit him.

"I do know how! Just not all of them.." Kenshin grinned.

"Well…I'm feeling kind of hungry why don't you prepare me some food Koishii." I blushed.

"Don't call me that Kenshin!"

"Why ever not? You're MY wife."

"Still! We married because are parents wanted us to marry. The only time I will ever be your wife is when pigs fly! Or when I fall in love with you!"

"Hmm…I'm not sure about the pig thing but fall in love with me huh? Are you inquiring that I'm already in love with you? How do you know? Can you read my mind? Sugoi…(amazing.)" he said in a sarcastic tone.

" Oh you know what I mean!"

"No. I don't know what you mean…enlighten me." he said still grining.

I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen.

"I'm going to cook and you're going to be apologizing after you taste my food!"

"Heh ya apologizing that I made you cook." I pulled Kenshin with me.

"Your going to help then! Go cut the vegetables."

"Mou..first day of marriage and I'm stuck to a bossy girl."

"I am not bossy! You're just being a jerk." Kenshin smiled and started to chop the vegetables.

'Yes I may be a jerk but this jerk has kept your mind busy from thinking of Enishi.'

As I finished up cooking the food Kenshin set up the plates for two but the doorbell rang and Kenshin went to answer it.

"Goooood Evening!" Kenshin took a step back a bit startled once he opened the door and found Misao along with the rest of the gang behind her.

"You guys…what are you doing here?" Sano stepped in pushing Kenshin aside.

"Is that how you treat your friends," he took a sniff out of the air. ", I smell Kaoru's cooking!" he then ran into the kitchen leaving Kenshin shaking his head.

-Reg. Pov.-

"Oh Kaoru:" Misao gave a big hug to her.

"What are you hugging me for?" she smiled brightly.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy for you and you have a nice house! So when are you going to be checked? Is it a girl? A boy?" Kaoru looked at her weirdly also Kenshin while the rest kind of smirked.

"Misao what are you talking about."

"Dummy! Your baby! Is it a girl or boy!" Kenshin almost fell out of his chair while Kaoru was in shock.

"Misao I don't have a baby. We didn't do anything." Kaoru said blushing.

"Heh..ya..plus I don't think Kaoru would go that far." Kenshin said grinning. Kaoru stuck out her tongue at him and looked at her sister. She was debating on asking her a question but couldn't get the courage to ask.

"So what you two lovebirds been doing?"

"Nothing. Just cleaning and rearranging the stuff. Oh ya Sano can you help me for a sec? their's a desk I want to put in my room. Follow me." Kenshin got up and went outside followed by Sano leaving the girls alone. There was silence in the room as Kaoru looked down at the ground.

"I should have understood…," Misao and Megumi looked at her. ",I know I should hate him for what he did…but I'm still worried. Misao, how is he doing?" Kaoru looked up at her with worried eyes.

"He's feeling really guilty…he also broke up with Karin." Kaoru looked at her surprised.

"Wh-why? I know he loves her."

"That we don't know why. He probably…pitted you." Megumi said but was cut off.

"Megumi! Don't say that!" Misao scolded her.

"Sorry. But it could be the truth. I just don't want you going back to him and finding out that he did it because he actually pitted you."

**-Different view-**

"Okay..one two three lift!" Kenshin and Sano lifted the table and quickly brought it inside and to Kenshins room. As they sat it down Sano looked around.

"Nice room."

"Ya.." Kenshin looked at Sano. "Hey Sano? I have a question.."

"Spill away.."

"At any point did you or do you have feelings for Kaoru?" Sano was quiet and Kenshin soon felt the tension.

"There's a saying that if you have a best friend that's the opposite sex you end up falling for each other but I didn't believe in that..until Kaoru became my best friend. The only thing that stopped me was she was interested in Enishi so I didn't tell her. But I guess I was fine with that. So I guess that "best friends fall in love" is a phony. But as long as she was happy I didn't really care." There was silence for a while till Kenshin decided to speak.

"You kno--"

"She likes you Kenshin. Don't worry about it. Sooner or later she'll openly admit it to you. But there's one thing you have to promise…you cant be like Enishi…if I find out that you lied like Enishi I will kill you. All you need to do is make her happy even through the toughest times." Kenshin frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Sano opened the door.

"I can't say."

"Why not! Her family has been saying the same thing to me also."

"…Your going to have to ask her…when the right time comes." Sano then left. As Kenshin left his room Sano, Megumi and Misao were already at the door. Sano gave a hug to Kaoru.

"Take care Kaoru."

"Guys leaving?"

"Ya just incase you forgot we do have school tomorrow!" Misao said leaving.

"Yeah..see ya guys." As Kaoru closed the door she gave a sigh.

"School huh," she looked at Kenshin. ", people are going to talk."

"You should be happy and enjoy the fame." He said with a grin.

"Only trouble comes out of this." She then went to the kitchen as Kenshin followed her. He watched her clean the table and put the dishes in the sink.

"Kaoru? What are you hiding from me?" she looked up confused.

"Hiding?"

"They all know but me. So tell me what you're hiding from me.?" Kaoru went back to her washing.

"I'm not hiding anything. Plus I don't know what you're talking about. But you know what you can do? Dry the dishes please!" she said with a smile. He sighed and stood next to her as she gave him a plate.

"Ah…Kamiya I have heard that you and Himura have married am I correct?" the teacher said in an announcement. Kaoru nodded and looked at Kenshin. People gasped and started to talk. Kaoru had kept this secret for a week and for a week she enjoyed it but now the complication starts. Obviously people would be talking. Its not everyday a classmate gets married.

"I'm assuming it was your parents who made this arrangement?" Kaoru gave a nod once again.

"Well I congratulate both of you. Now as I was saying about yesterday you will have to pair up with a partner for this project to be done. I will give you a few minutes to discuss your project with your partners. Until then get to work." Right then the door opened and in came Enishi. Kaoru looked at him as he silently slipped into his seat as his partner informed him with news.

Kenshin looked at her and at Enishi and got up to sit next to her. Kaoru looked back at her work as Kenshin sat next to her

"Okay. Let's get started." Kenshin said.

"Don't you think we're too young to have our own place?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow at the sudden remark.

"Not really we're both 18 and above so it's legal." Kaoru sighed.

"I think Japan has silly rules, allowing arranged marriage and crap like that."

"okay okay, whatever lets just start the project. Oh ya I have a question to ask you. It seems people are hiding things from me lately. They've been telling me to make sure that your happy and stuff like that. What's up with that huh?" Kaoru kept silent and stared at her paper.

"So you are hiding some secret. Okay spill it out."

"We need to start our project."

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject, I'm just informing you we need to start the project." Kenshin frowned and was getting frustrated. As the bell rang both got up and cleaned their mess and went for their lockers. While passing by Enishi's locker Kaoru quickly slipped a note in while Kenshin looked the other way.

Dear Enishi,

I …know you think you don't deserve this but I probably should have understood your situation. You didn't have to break up with her because of me you know.. but if you keep feeling guilty about it and that's the only way to have your peace then I don't mind. I cant stand it..you avoiding me, I still want to be friends with you…I still haven't seen Tomoe. Isnt she here now? I would still like to see her and I want to see you too. Hopefully you wont be ashamed, I'll forget what happened and we'll be friends like before! See you kay?

Your Friend

Kaoru Kamiya

"Kaoru!" she looked at her girl friends.

"Sorry what were you saying?" her friend shook her head.

"I said Himura-san wants to eat with us!" Kaoru looked up and found Kenshin waiting. Kaoru nodded. Kenshin sat down beside her and took his lunch out.

"So what are you ladies talking about?"

"We were just talking about you and Kaoru! So is it true? are you two really married?" kaoru's friend asked. Kenshin smiled apologetically.

"I'm afraid so." Some girls screamed.

"So the rumors are true! Wow…but why?"

"It's an arranged marriage"

"Nani! So you two don't even know each other?"

"Well we do know each other..actually the first time we met was when she was 4..or…5..i'm not sure.." Kaoru frowned.

'great…good job Kenshin your not helping at all! I don't want them to know anything more about us! So shut up!'

"Kaoru!" Kaoru looked up and found her Misao calling her. " Hey Kaoru we're going out to get ice-cream you two wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Kay. Well we're leaving right now." Misao went ahead. Kaoru and Kenshin got up.

"Ah… sorry guys I'll see you later kay?" the two then left.

**-ice-cream store-**

"Come on Kaoru. Tell me." Kenshin whispered to Kaoru.

"Ugh! You never give up don't you! If I told you you'd probably have a divorce with me, then you'd make my mom disappointed!" Kenshin sighed.

"Is this secret that bad?" Kenshin paused for a minute and soon his eyes widen. "Don't tell me you're a boy!" Kaoru hit him on the head and looked to see if people heard him.

"Baka!"

"So you don't mind being married to me?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm doing this for my mom."

"Tch..i know you like me, don't deny it."

"I never said anything like that!"

"True but your lips told me everything!" his grin was bigger than ever and Kaoru was now red.

"Damn you Kenshin." she pushed him out of the line.

"hey! That wasn't nice!" Kaoru ignored him and took a step forward as the cash register asked her what she wanted. A couple minutes later they both sat down with the rest. As Kaoru looked up from her cup she saw Enishi walk in. She watched him as he ordered which took a while then once he turned around he spotted her staring at him. He only looked at her and then headed for the door. Kaoru stood up as the gang looked at her.

"Kaoru?" Sano questioned.

"Um..you guys I'll meet you back at school. I forgot I had something to finish back at school." Kaoru was about to leave when Kenshin stood also.

"I'll go with you." Kaoru looked back at him and shook her head.

"It's okay. I'm fine by my own. Plus Sano said he wanted some buddy buddy time right? You can talk behind my back while I'm gone" she said with a grin. Then she quickly ran out without letting neither any of them say anything. They all watched looking out of the window as she ran across the street. There she ran to a guy who turned his back, it had seemed that she had called out his name, which was Enishi.

"I should have known." Sano said sighing. Misao looked at Kenshin who was still looking outside.

"I don't think she really hates him. It's obvious she still loves him." Megumi said. Misao looked at her melted ice-cream staying silent.

"She's been hurt badly by the one she loved the most." Sano said with a pause. ", I know she wants to go back with him but I don't think Enishi could handle it." Kenshin noticed Misao was shaking but he couldn't see her face.

"Misao what's wrong? And what are you talk--"

"Stop! No! Just stop talking about it!" Kenshin was starting to get mad. He slamed both of his hands on the table and stood up.

"Damn it! Tell me what I don't know!" he screamed causing the people around to look at him. Misao looked up with tears and ran out of the shop as Kenshin ran after her.

**-At school -**

Kaoru stood in front of Enishi silently as he looked back down at her.

"Why?...why can't I at least be your friend?" Kaoru asked. Enishi turned around and walked away.

"Enishi! I still love you! Even if you cheated on me! I have forgiven you! I should have understood Karin's situation! Enishi!" she started to choke on her words sobbing. She closed her eyes wiping away her tears. She was suddenly pulled into an embrace. She looked up at Enishi who had his eyes closed with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I-I don't think I can handle it….I need to forget about you…I'm leaving Japan..," Kaoru's eyes widen ", and moving to America permanently next month."

"Why?" she barley whispered.

"I don't think I can bare it when you….when you…." Enishi had no courage to finishi his sentence but Kaoru knew what he was talking about. ",Kaoru…really I love you...and I don't love Karin..i only went with her because she needed support. I love you Kaoru. I love you too much. That's why I need to forget about you."

"Kaoru!" both separated from their hug and looked back. Kaoru found Misao running towards her. Misao hugged her crying.

"Misao…Misao what's wrong?" just then Kenshin caught up and behind him was Megumi and Sano.

"Don't leave! Don't leaaaavvvee meee! I can't be happy if you're not happy! Pleaaasse!" Kaoru pulled Misao close and rubbed her back.

"Shhh…I'm here Misao." Kaoru said calmly.

"What the hell is everyone talking about!" Kenshin interrupted.

"This is none of your business Himura." Enishi said coldly.

"This is my damn business because I'm Kaoru's Husband!" Megumi touched Kenshin's shoulder.

"Kaoru will tell you when she's ready."

"No! This secret has been making me wonder! If you don't want me to know stop giving me these damn remarks!"

"You want to know!" Enishi shouted ", then I'll tell you! Kaoru is dying! That's what!" Kenshin looked at Enishi. " That's right! She's dying! She has Leukemia! That's why she looks so pale, that's why she gets sick easily, that's why it's none of your damned business!" Kenshin looked at Kaoru shocked. Misao cried even louder and harder. Kaoru kept quiet and looked away ashamed. Megumi put her hand on her mouth and tried her best not to let her tears spill. Kenshin kept on looking at Kaoru.

"Misao…please..please stop crying. I'm here..i'm right here." Kaoru paused a bit choking on her words as tears spilled once again.

'…Kaoru…….why?'


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Oh man…ur probably wondering by now "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" and I probably do deserve that! I am sooooo sooory! Ever since school started it's been weird …I got a virus from some hacker and it just made my computer go crazy…so ryt now I have a replacement…so now that I'm back I'll continue the story…again I apologize for taking forever.

**Chapter 10:**

-Last time-

Kaoru stood in front of Enishi silently as he looked back down at her.

"Why?...why can't I at least be your friend?" Kaoru asked. Enishi turned around and walked away.

"Enishi! I still love you! Even if you cheated on me! I have forgiven you! I should have understood Karin's situation! Enishi!" she started to choke on her words sobbing. She closed her eyes wiping away her tears. She was suddenly pulled into an embrace. She looked up at Enishi who had his eyes closed with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I-I don't think I can handle it….I need to forget about you…I'm leaving Japan..," Kaoru's eyes widen ", and moving to America permanently next month."

"Why?" she barley whispered.

"I don't think I can bare it when you….when you…." Enishi had no courage to finishi his sentence but Kaoru knew what he was talking about. ",Kaoru…really I love you...and I don't love Karin..i only went with her because she needed support. I love you Kaoru. I love you too much. That's why I need to forget about you."

"Kaoru!" both separated from their hug and looked back. Kaoru found Misao running towards her. Misao hugged her crying.

"Misao…Misao what's wrong?" just then Kenshin caught up and behind him was Megumi and Sano.

"Don't leave! Don't leaaaavvvee meee! I can't be happy if you're not happy! Pleaaasse!" Kaoru pulled Misao close and rubbed her back.

"Shhh…I'm here Misao." Kaoru said calmly.

"What the hell is everyone talking about!" Kenshin interrupted.

"This is none of your business Himura." Enishi said coldly.

"This is my damn business because I'm Kaoru's Husband!" Megumi touched Kenshin's shoulder.

"Kaoru will tell you when she's ready."

"No! This secret has been making me wonder! If you don't want me to know stop giving me these damn remarks!"

"You want to know!" Enishi shouted ", then I'll tell you! Kaoru is dying! That's what!" Kenshin looked at Enishi. " That's right! She's dying! She has Leukemia! That's why she looks so pale, that's why she gets sick easily, that's why it's none of your damned business!" Kenshin looked at Kaoru shocked. Misao cried even louder and harder. Kaoru kept quiet and looked away ashamed. Megumi put her hand on her mouth and tried her best not to let her tears spill. Kenshin kept on looking at Kaoru.

"Misao…please..please stop crying. I'm here..i'm right here." Kaoru paused a bit choking on her words as tears spilled once again.

'…Kaoru…….why?'

---- ----- ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ ---- - - - -

Kenshin quietly looked at Kaoru's sleeping form. She looked peaceful, more relaxed. It had been three days since Kenshin found out that Kaoru had Leukemia. That day when he found out, they took Kaoru and Misao back home for they didn't feel like finishing school. As soon as they got home, both of them felt sleepy and went to bed. The next day there was an awkward silence between the group but none of them spoke of what happened. Later on everything turned normal, Kaoru was once again her usual self and Misao was loud and obnoxious.

Kenshin chuckled remembering just yesterday how Misao and Kaoru started to fight because Misao was being too loud at a museum they went too. He once again looked at Kaoru. They had gotten home early and she had wanted to take a nap but strangely she asked him to stay with her until she fell asleep, so he did. Kenshin tucked a stranded hair behind Kaoru's ear and got up from the bed looking at her one last time before going out of the room. Just then the doorbell rang and he went to answer.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"This is the Himura residence?" the person asked.

"It is."

"Is..Kaoru-san here?"

"She's asleep. And you are?"

"Tomoe Yukishiro."

- **different view –**

" I see…so Kenshin know's now." Mrs. Kamiya said softly looking at Sano.

"I thought Misao had told you what happened..but I guessed wrong." Sano said.

"Does Aoshi know?" he shook his head.

"But maybe its better if he didn't know that none of this had happened. He's probably gonna blame Kenshin for making Misao and especially Kaoru crying." Sano said getting up from his seat. Megumi then came into the room and bowed politely.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kamiya but we have to go."

"No. It's okay." Mrs. Himura followed them and locked the door once they were out. She turned around and leaned against the door closing her eyes.

'…Kami-sama…onegai…please don't take Kaoru-chan from me.'

------- -- --------- ------- --------------- ------------- --------- - - - --

"Hey Megumi? Can we stop by at Jou-chan's house? She forgot her book in class today." Sano said walking beside Megumi.

"….Sano..about Kaoru…are you still in love with her?" Sano looked at her in surprise at the sudden question and raised his eyebrow. She had been acting weird before and asked if he liked anyone, but that was a long time ago. Now she's acting weird again. Megumi looked at him then looked away.

"I know it's random ..but I'm just curious…" she said in a whisper. Sano looked straight ahead and sighed.

"…Yeah…I'm still in love with her. But I shouldn't be."

"I see."

"What about you fox? Are you in love with someone? Hmm?" he asked in a teasing tone as Megumi blushed madly and pushed him away.

"Baka! I don't like anyone!..Anyways..what is that paper in your hand?"

"Oh this? If you don't recall we have to do an essay on what career we want to be...," Sano paused. A bit with an angered tone he continued. ", I think it's a stupid Idea, knowing that the teacher knows about Kaoru's situation. Anyway what are you going to be Megumi?"

"I'm gonna be a doctor for the 100th time." She said annoyed.

"What? I never heard you talking about your career."

"Yes you have! I was talking to Kaoru over lunch. You were spacing out and eating like a freeloader you are! Then you ask what's going on and demanded that we told you what we were talking about!" Megumi started to walk a little faster.

"Oh come on! Don't get so angry! And don't think I forgot about you liking someone!" This made her walk faster. ", I knew you were changing the subject! So tell me who you like! Hey! Wait up!"

**different view – ( oh ya just to tell you Kaoru know's how to speak in English. So in italic they're speaking English and normal font is in Japanese. Just so u guys wont get confused ) **

"_How are you feeling Kaoru?"_ Tomoe asked.

"_I'm good. How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time."_ Kaoru gestured her to sit down out in the balcony. She smiled at Tomoe and was glad that the doorbell had woken her up. She wanted to talk to her. Tomoe looked out into the view.

"_I'm sorry for what my brother did. I tried to change his mind but he wants to go back with me to America."_

"_It's fine. I just…..don't want him too leave before I.." _Tomoe put her hand on Kaoru's interrupting her.

"_Don't talk like that Kaoru-san. You're like a little sister to me."_ Kaoru smiled sadly at her.

"_Sorry."_ Kaoru decided to lighten the mood. _" I heard that you can speak a bit of Japanese. Care to try?" _Kaoru asked with a grin making Tomoe smile.

"_Don't make fun of me because I didn't make fun of you when you learned how to speak English for that year in America." _ Kaoru giggled

"_Don't worry I wont..okay..let's see…um I don't know..say anything!"_ Tomoe cleared her throat.

" I recently met a guy in America last year, his name is Akira, and now we're together."

"Whaaat! Are you serious! How come you didn't tell me when I e-mailed you?"

"Sorry. It must have slipped my mind." Just then Kenshin stepped out of the door.

"You guy's mind if I sit with you?" they both shook their head.

"You know, you speak really well in Japanese Tomoe. Enishi said you would be bad."

"_Thanks. You know my brother always teasing." Kaoru looked at Kenshin._

"_Oh..this here is Kenshin Himura." _Tomoe looked at him. Kenshin was now feeling awkward as he heard them speak in English which he did not understand at all.

"_He's the guy that your mother set you up with! Wow he's cute."_

"_Tomoe! You should be angry! Not say its okay for me to see another man!"_ Tomoe laughed.

"_Sorry. But I don't really seem to mind. It's probably for the better. I know you two love each other still. That's all it matters."_ The two started to giggle making Kenshin once again feel awkward.

"Um.. do you guys want me to leave?" he asked getting up.

"No! no! Sorry Kenshin. I was just telling Tomoe-san about who you were." Kaoru said urging him to sit back down.

"Does she know how to speak in Japanese?"

"Yes."

"Hey Jou-chan! Kenshin!" the three looked out and found Megumi and Sano coming forward.

"Hey Sano, Megumi." Kaoru replied.

"You left this at school." Sano noticed the third person. " Tomoe?"

"Hi Sanosuke."

"Ne Jou-chan when did she get here?"

"Just today. She's just visiting." He turned to Tomoe.

"_How you are? How? You are! You are!"_ Kaoru and Tomoe burst out in laughter making Sano frown. He knew he said something wrong. Kaoru occasionally taught him a bit of english ever since she came back from America and occasionally he would try to talk in English being silly. But since his face was really serious at the moment it was just to hysterical to not laugh. By now Kaoru was clutching her stomach from laughing to hard and she wiped the tears from her eyes calming her self down.

"Jou-chan! Shut up!" Sano grabbed her tickled her as she struggled to get away from his grip.

"S-Sano! S-stop! Sorry! Sorry! I won't laugh anymore! Ahahahahahaha!"

"Hey! Shut up!" Sano was now officially embarrassed. Even though Kenshin and Megumi didn't understand English they practically got what happened and tried to hold in their laughter but that didn't work for long and they too started to laugh.

"Ugh! You! Don't laugh! You too Kenshin!" he went after Kenshin and as Kenshin saw this he ran towards Kaoru and hid behind Kaoru holding her shoulders as Sano tried to catch him.

"Ugh! Forget you guys! Jou-chan! I'm hungry and I'm gonna eat!" he said going inside Kaoru's house and slamming the door shut.

"Sano! We won't laugh anymore! Promise!" Kaoru said going after him as the other two followed into the house. As Kaoru got to the kitchen she found Sano stuffing his mouth with ramen angrily.

"Sano you're such a baby! Hmm..Just looking at ramen makes me hungry! You guys wanna stay and eat? Though one of you is gonna have to help and I pick Kenshin!" Kaoru said pulling him with her. Thirty minutes later the food was done and set on the table and everyone began to eat.

"Good food Kaoru" Tomoe said taking another bite out of the sushi as Megumi passed the bowl of misou soup to Kenshin.

"Thanks." Kaoru replied.

"Tch. It's only good cause Kenshin helped out." Sano was soon on the ground and it was obvious how he got there. Kaoru dusted her hands and sat back down. Tomoe looked at her watched and got up.

"_Sorry Kaoru but I have to go. Enishi is probably wondering where I am." _Kaoru stood up with her.

"I'll be back guys. Tomoe has to leave." Kaoru then followed Tomoe out to the door.

"_Thank you for visiting. I really hope to see you soon. Hopefully before you leave Japan?" _Kaoru asked in a wishing tone. Tomoe hugged her.

"_Don't worry. I'll make sure to visit before we leave. Enishi also, even if he doesn't want too." _As Tomoe left Kaoru turned around only to be surprised finding Kenshin right in front of her.

"Kenshin! Mou! You scared me!" he slightly smiled.

"Sorry." He whispered. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Eh…um..we should go inside." Kenshin ignored her and smashed his lips on her, catching her by surprise. He kissed her then took a step back. It was just a kiss nothing more, it wasn't short nor was it long.

"What was that for?" she asked blushing.

"Nothing. I Just felt like it." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Just felt like it?"

"Hey, I'm your husband remember? It's only natural." Kaoru blushed even more. He moved forward to kiss her again but a car suddenly honked startling them both a bit. Misao was at the driver's seat and Aoshi was next to her.

"Oh no…" Kaoru whispered softly.

" Great…hope he didn't see that." Kenshin said. Misao got out of the car and happily went to them, followed by Aoshi.

"MMmm! I smell food! There are other shoe's here. Is Sano and Megumi here?" Misao said taking her shoes off.

"Yes." Kaoru answered.

"Kaoru." A low voice called her.

"Hi Nii-san." She said looking at Aoshi. He looked coldly at Kenshin, who only rolled his eyes.

"Even after marriage you still don't like me touching her. Oh wait that came out wrong. Let me rephrase that 'you don't like me'." Kenshin said with a grin and went in the house. Aoshi took a step forward but was stopped by Kaoru.

"Kenshin! You baka!" she turned around to Aoshi.

"Sorry Nii-san. But if you keep on acting cold to him he's only going to tease you more." She said with a smile. His anger subsided and he looked at her with calm eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Nii-san. You don't need to worry so much. Come on lets go inside. The whole gang is eating." Aoshi took his shoes off and went in.

"Is he here?" he asked.

"Hmm? You mean Enishi? No. But his sister came to visit me. She just left a while ago."

" Hey Aoshi!" Sano said still stuffing his mouth with food. (my god Sano! you eat yet you don't get fat!) Aoshi sat down next to Misao as Kaoru went to the kitchen to get an extra plate. Kaoru came back and gave the plate to Aoshi, who thanked her silently then she sat down next to Kenshin. The funny thing was Kenshin was sitting right in front of Aoshi and once again she could feel the tension in the air. There was silence.

"Okay! Why is it all of a sudden quiet?" Misao's loud cheery voice interrupted the silence.

"No reason. Aoshi is just being angry that I kissed Kaoru outside just recently." Kenshin said with a smirk closing his eyes as he heard the chair screech as Aoshi stood up ready to beat him up.

"What? You kissed Kaoru? When was this? How far did you get? Kenshin you dog!" Sano asked excitedly. Megumi hit him.

"Sano just shut up!"

"Kenshin! Stop it all ready!" Kaoru scolded him. " and Aoshi just ignore Kenshin. If not, then do it for me." Aoshi sat back down. Kenshin who still had that grin on his face was smacked on the back of his head by Kaoru.

"Hey! What was that for!" Kaoru smirked.

"That was for teasing my brother and for that goofy grin on your face." Kaoru stood up. Kenshin just looked at her questionly.

"Come on! Up! Up! Let's switch so Aoshi doesn't have to look at you."

"What's wrong with my face? Girl's swoon for me all the time. I'm sure if Aoshi took a good look at my face he would turn gay in a heartbeat!" Misao and Sano burst out in laughter and as for Aoshi he closed his eyes trying to eat his food in peace as his right eye twitched at the recent remark from Kenshin.

Once again Kaoru scolded Kenshin and sat back down sighing as a chuckle escaped from her voice. As Sano and Misao's laughter stopped Kaoru began to talk.

"Really I think out of the least mature it would have to be Sano and Kenshin."

"Ooo! I have an idea!" Misao said out loud also raising her hand as if she was in class. ", You know what we should do Nee-san? (sister) Let's put Kenshin and Aoshi in a storage and lock them up so they can know each other! Then they can be friends!" Aoshi opened his eyes and looked at Misao with a 'don't you dare' look.

"Heh heh! Ya! Ya! Or we can go shopping and bring them with us. Soon they'll get bored and they'll have to talk to each other!" Sano smirked.

"Hey. I like your thinking. I want to be apart of this plan. When shall be the day?"

"how about Saturday!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yup!"

"What! No way I'm gonna do that! He'll kill me before I can say a word!" Kenshin interrupted.

"Well too bad!" Misao stuck her tongue out.

Kaoru smiled and looked at the three that began to argue. She decided not to stop this one. It sounded like a good idea. That way Aoshi and Kenshin would be friends. Megumi couldn't help but take part and now they, except for Aoshi, were all talking and laughing. Kaoru's smile grew brighter. She felt …happy. Everyone around her that she cared for were with her and for once she wanted it to be like this. She wanted to stop time and just laugh, tease and have fun. She had never felt like this. She had never felt entirely happy. Kaoru looked at Kenshin. She was grateful that …that Kenshin was here with her. She now knew that from now on, life wouldn't be as bad as she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Shinta-Fan!-Hello guys! I've updated again! I would like to thank my reviewer's for reviewing cause it inspires me to write! So the more ppl review the more I get inspired. And if anyone knows of a good story they have read please do tell me! Cause I get inspired on reading other ppl's stories also!

**Chapter Eleven:**

_Kaoru was awakened by a banging. She had thought that it was Misao and thought that she would stop banging, but the banging never stopped. Kaoru groggily got up from her bed and went downstairs to see what the commotion was about. As she was going down she heard a plate crash and quickly ran down. Kaoru went to the kitchen and found her father cursing and looking at his foot that was stained with blood. From the looks of it there was a small shard stuck in his foot. He quickly took the shard out without flinching._

_Kaoru took a step forward and called out to him._

"_Otou-san?" he looked at her squinting his eyes as if he couldn't see and frowned. Kaoru looked at his state and noticed that there was a bottle of sake in his hand and his face didn't look so good._

'…_he's drunk…' Kaoru took another step forward._

"_Otou-san? Are you okay?"_

"_Does it look l- like I'm o-kay! I got a d-amn shard stuck in my god damn foot!"_

"_Otou-san..please calm down..i was only worried. I'll be back. I'll get the first aid kit." Kaoru quickly went out of the kitchen and brought back the kit. She made him sit down and cleaned up his wound and put a band-aid over the wound. He had only watched her swaying a bit from dizziness._

"_There we go. You don't need to worry about the plate, I'll clean it up." She said getting up. He quietly watched her as she picked up the pieces and threw them in the trash. She had reminded him so much of his wife, her smile, face, hair and her eyes. He gritted his teeth as she turned around and gave him a smile._

_She was taken by surprise as she found arms hugging her tightly._

"_O-Otou-san?"_

"_Kaoru…why?..why do you have to look like her? Suji?" Kaoru only looked down at the ground for she knew what he was talking about. It was her disease. She felt him shaking and found him crying. Crying? No. That was something she never saw him do. Something was wrong. It had been years since he hugged her like this. Before they had found out she had Leukemia._

"_O-Otou-san? Are you okay?" she choked out her words._

"_You're a burden." Kaoru's eyes widen. ", did you know that?" he let go of her and picked up his bottle of sake._

"_Otou-san…I think you've drank too much." Kaoru took the bottle away from him. But that was a mistake. He angrily took the bottle back and slapped her hard causing her to fall back. She looked at him with fear, her right hand touching her cheek._

"_Don't you dare tell me what to do! Stop acting like Suji! Ever since we found out about that stupid disease Suji has been crying every night! You've only been a burden to the family! You think they're being nice to you because they love you! They don't! it's only out of pity! I'll end their suffering! I'll end my suffering!" he smashed the bottle on the table so that the ends of it were sharp._

_Her eyes widen as he took a step forward and soon tears start to fall. He was going to abuse her again..or worse._

"_O-Otou-san.." Kaoru screamed and moved out of the way as he tried to stab her. He turned to her and caught her wrist._

"_O-Otou-san! Why? Otou-san! Please!" she desperately tried to break free of his grasp._

"_It's better this way. That way you wont have to suffer when the disease takes over!" he was about to hit her but she broke free, missing her shoulder and making a gash on her stomach._

_Pain had struck Kaoru as she crouched down to the floor her hands hugging her stomach. Blood started to soak through her clothes and screamed as pain struck her once again. She looked at her father her body feeling numb of shock and pain. Her vision slowly blurred._

'……_I've been a burden.'_

Kaoru gasped and sat up straight and looked around her surroundings. She was in her room. Tears filled her eyes yet never spilled. She had been dreaming for about a week of the incident. She had hoped that she wouldn't dream of it anymore but it kept on coming back and the words he had said that day was always on her mind. Kaoru slowly laid back down and was now unable to sleep.

"_You're a burden…did you know that?"_

"_They never loved you! It was out of pity!"_

'…am I ..really a burden?'

------------------ ----------- ---------------- --------------------

"Hey Kaoru-san?" one of Kaoru's classmates, Sachi approached her.

"Hey Sachi."

"Did you hear up to what numbers we had to do for homework? I couldn't hear. Class was kind of being loud."

"Page. 240 1-20 all."

"Thanks Kaoru-san! Man I cant believe it! It's all ready December! It feel's like we just started school yesterday. Can't wait till this day is over! Then I have two whole weeks to spend time with Takachi!"

"Ya. Time does fly fast. When is Takachi visiting? Or are you going to visit him?"

"I'm visiting him. I can't wait to see him! I miss him sooo much! I'll see you later ne?"

"Ja." Kaoru sighed and stared out the window. As she turned her head to find Sano sitting next to her.

"Yo. What you thinking about Jou-chan?"

"Nothing. Just a little tired."

"Tired huh?" Sano looked up the classroom and looked back at her. ",..say..how bout we ditch class."

"What! No!"

"Why not? Your tired right? School's almost over. It's only one class you're missing."

"We'll have to give a reason why were absent." Sano pulled her out of her chair.

"Don't worry Jou-chan. We'll think of something later." Kaoru protested but he kept on dragging her. Once outside she had given up and let Sano drag her to wherever. He held her hand and gave a smile.

" You know Kaoru..i miss hanging out with you..just the two of us ya know?" He paused for a while ", So? Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. We could go to the mall."

"The mall?" Sano said with slight hesitation. Kaoru chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm not going shopping. We could just look around or something. Do you have a better idea?"

"No. not really."

"Then let's go!"

"Hey Sano! Look! Look! Aww how kawaii! Let's go inside here!" Kaoru who was dragging Sano along the mall went in but was stopped by Sano.

"No way I'm going in here!" Kaoru turned around.

"Why not?"

"Why not! It's a Hello Kitty store for kami-sama's sake!" Kaoru put her hand on her hips.

"Oh come on. Nothing's gonna bite you." Kaoru pulled him in. Sano just watched her gawk at the stuff animals. He yawned and gave himself a stretch as Kaoru looked at other things.

**--Flashback---**

"Ahh, One more day till we get vacation!" Sano said lying down on the grass. Kenshin and him decided to wait for Kaoru in the park after school just to hang out. Kenshin sat down near a bench.

"Say Kenshin what are you and Kaoru doing for the vacation? Cause I wanna take Kaoru some where fun. Just the two of us. Like a best friends day out! Since her birthday is on Saturday it'll be my birthday present to her." Kenshin looked at Sano as he closed his eyes feeling the cool breeze pass by.

" Just you and Kaoru? Alone?" he asked with a deadly voice. Sano opened his eyes and looked at Kenshin.

"Stupid. Of course not alone. I did say somewhere fun. So there's other people around. Geez Himura don't worry..i'm not gonna steal your girl. In fact I can't. You two are married."

"That's not my point Sano. Face it, we both know your still in love with her…and by hanging out with her alone isn't going to help get over her."

"You know..from the looks of it I'd say your jealous, just because Kaoru and I are best friends…I only want to hang with her as best friends. Nothing more. Unless you want me to steal her I'm more than happy too!"

Kenshin got up and grabbed his shirt.

"You wouldn't dare.."

"Tch. Watch me. I'll steal her right under your nose.--" before Sano could finish his sentence Kenshin punched him in the face. Sano got up with shock, wiping blood from his lips.

"You son of a bitch!" Sano tackled him but Kenshin dodged him. Before the two could make a move they heard a voice.

"What are you two doing?" They found Kaoru looking at them with worry in her eyes. Sano got up and dusted his pants.

"Nothing. Kenshin was just teaching me a little of self defense." Kaoru looked at the weirdly and laughed.

"Self defense? Ahahaha! Why would you need that Sano? It's the people that you beat up that needs self defense! Unless you tangled yourself in a mafia!"

"Tch! Baka..of course not."

**--End of flashback--**

'Tch…damn you Kenshin.'

Not till later did Sano notice that Kaoru had become quiet and decided to see what she was staring at. Kaoru was holding a stuffed Kitty. Sano looked at her and back at the cat.

"Hey. You okay Jou-chan?" Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts and looked up.

"Huh? Oh..ya..sorry. You must be bored. Why don't we go somewhere else?" Sano grinned and pulled her out of store. She had a feeling he was going somewhere perverted like the girls bathroom perhaps. No. That's just plain stupid.

"So how are you and Kenshin doing?" Sano asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Good. I've noticed he doesn't really tease me a lot anymore." Sano grinned.

"Missing his teasing? Wow. You must really like him a lot!" Kaoru punched him playfully.

As Sano stopped she read the title of the store.

-Victoria Secret-

Kaoru looked at him sheepishly and rolled her eyes. Of course. Victoria Secret. The one place where you could see panties, bras and girls changing into them. Just before he could go in side Kaoru dragged him away.

"Hey!"

"Sano you pervert!"

"Pervert? I just wanted to look around." He paused and grinned ", remember when you brought Kenshin and Aoshi here? That was hilarious! I can't believe we actually tried to get them to at least like each other." Kaoru raised her eyebrow

"Well we did try our plan the night we ate at my house. But it didn't work."

"Okay. Fine , whatever. Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry." Kaoru nodded and looked at her watch.

"It's pass three, let me borrow your cell. .I forgot mine at home. Need to tell Kenshin that I'm at the mall." Sano reached for his cell in his pocket and gave it to her. Kaoru dialed the number and waited for Kenshin to answer.

"_The number you have called is unavali-" _Kaoru hung up the phone and sighed. Sano knew there was something troubling her and he could probably guess what it was about. He frowned just thinking of a world without her. No. He shouldn't be thinking about that.

As Kaoru handed back the phone to him she smiled but soon was caught by surprise as she was pulled into a hug. Kaoru blinked in confusion and looked at Sano from the side.

"Sanosuke?" Sano had his eyes half way closed and hugged her for a little while before he took a step backwards. He gently smiled at her.

"Sano..what was that for?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. I…-.I ..just wanted to hug you." Kaoru looked at him seriously.

"I don't think that's what you wanted to tell me. I'm your best friend Sano. You can tell me." Kaoru said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Kaoru…I-..um..I-…nevermind. It's nothing important. Come on lets go eat." Sano turned around as Kaoru stared at him.

'Kaoru…I love you. Ever since you became my best friend. I've loved you. That's what I wanted to tell you. But I know my feelings won't be returned.'

As Kaoru opened the door to her house she said goodbye to Sano who dropped her off.

"I'm home." She called out just to check if Kenshin was already home but no one replied.

'he must be in kendo still.' Kaoru put her bag down on the nearest counter and took her shoes off. She looked around the house for no reason.

'….i've tried..but I cant stop thinking about otou-san….and what he said.'

She went to her room and got her phone, which was left on her bed, checking to see if there were any missed calls.

_One missed call from Tomoe-san_

Kaoru's eyes widened and listened to her voicemail.

"Hey Kaoru! I'm speaking in Japanese! I'm getting better at it too! Anyways. I just wanted to tell you that Enishi and I are leaving today in the afternoon at 1:00. I can't believe a month as passed by. It feels so short. I'm hoping you'll get this before we leave cause I really want to see you before we got back to America.." there was a pause. ", Enishi also wanted to see you. He had something to tell you..I hope to see you soon Kaoru-san."

_End of voice messages_

Kaoru closed her phone and silently looked at her clock. It was 3: 45.

'he had something to tell me. What would he want to tell me? The whole month we barely talked. Now that he's gone….i may never get to see him again…Enishi…I'm afraid.' Kaoru sadly looked at the ground. There were so many things going through her mind especially her recent dreams, school, friends, family, and now this. It was too much. She tried ignoring her struggles but it never worked. She didn't want to worry anyone. Especially Kenshin.

"Kaoru." Kaoru looked up slowly and found Kenshin standing at her door. She didn't even notice that he was home. Tears filled her eyes and she flung herself to Kenshin, wrapping her arms around his waist, surprising him a bit.

"Kenshin." She sobbed. Kenshin frowned and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Kaoru…"

"H-he's gone! He left! And I never got to say goodbye!" Kenshin stayed silent and let her cry till she rested in his arms.

"Kaoru." He called out as she looked at him. ", I'll make you forget about him. Plus your birthday is coming up soon. I don't want you sad when I give your surprise." He said smiling at her. She looked at him surprised.

"Surprise? What surprise?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Kaoru pouted.

"Don't worry. Your birthday is tomorrow. So you'll find out tomorrow." He said giving her a grin. He then stood up pulling her with him.

"Fine. I can wait till tomorrow." She said ruining his teasing.

"You're a party pooper ya know?" Kaoru smiled and followed him out the room.

"So where were you this afternoon? I tried calling you but you didn't answer." Kenshin said going to the kitchen and preparing something to eat.

"I left my phone here and I went with Sano to the mall just to hang out. He made me ditch the last class." Kenshin smirked.

"Really? That's cool. You should have invited me too."

"Sorry." Kaoru went over to help him cook. She had noticed that he was having a hard time cutting the vegetables.

"Move over. Let me cut the vegetables. You find something you can cook with." She said teasingly. Kenshin stuck his tongue at her. Kaoru just rolled her eyes and chuckled cutting the vegetables. Somehow whenever Kenshin was there to ask what was wrong he always made her feel better and it was kind of embarrassing just now crying like a baby over a guy. Kaoru chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm sorry. For crying like that. I'm stupid, Crying over a guy like that.." Kenshin stayed silent and looked at her.

"What?"

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No. It's just that…well I still care for him. Ever since last month we barely talked and I feel bad about it."

"What about me? Do you have feelings for me?" Kaoru blushed.

"..baka….y-you already know that question." He grinned and moved closer to her.

"Oh I think not. Ne..Kaoru you like me don't you?" he asked in a husky tone. Kaoru knew where this was leading too. She hated it when he did this. Especially when he talked like that. It made her want to melt. But then again she loved it also. It thrilled her. Kaoru backed away but was stopped by the wall. Kenshin moved closer and put his hands to her waist pulling her closer to him. He rested his forehead on hers. Her heart was beating fast and she grew red on how close they were.

"Kaoru…you know how I feel for you and whenever I kiss you, you never reject me. There's got to be some feelings out of that right?" he whispered.

"Yes…I –I do like you Kenshin." Kenshin pressed his lips on her as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed into the kiss as it grew more passionate. Though she hated to admit it, she missed his kisses. The last time he had kissed her was a month ago when they were in the front porch saying goodbye to Tomoe.

Kenshin backed away and smiled at her.

" Was that my surprise?"

"Not really," Kenshin noticed his food was boiling and quickly went to it. ", aww man! Look what you did! My food is burnt!" Kaoru put her hands on her hips.

"What? Don't blame me! It's not my fault you suck at cooking!"

"Why you-!"

"ahh!" Kaoru ran away as Kenshin chased after her. Kaoru decided to run out of the house and hide but as she opened the door she ran into someone's chest. The person grabbed her before she could fall.

"Sano! I'm sorry!" Kenshin stopped running once he saw Sano out the door with Kaoru in his arms.

"It's okay Jou-chan," he said grinning. ", I see you two are playing a little game." Sano let go of Kaoru.

"Oh ya. Jou-chan. Since tomorrow is your birthday what would you like to do?"

"Um. Well we could invite the gang and my mom and eat somewhere. Though I can't stay long. Maybe up to 12 we could hang out."

"Oh. Where are you going?"

"Um.. well Kenshin says he has a surprise for me." She turns around and sticks her tongue out. ", but he wont tell me what the surprise is." Sano looked at Kenshin who looked back at him with a not so friendly expression.

"Oh…that's cool. Well just wanted to drop by. I gotta go Jou-chan. See ya." Kaoru waved goodbye as he left through the gate. She turned around and gave Kenshin a stern look.

"What?"

"Okay. What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin asked innocently.

"I could feel the tension between the two of you! Now something happened so tell me!" Kenshin sighed in defeat.

"We just had a fight that's all."

"A fight? About what?" Kenshin paused a while looking out to the sky.

" Kaoru do you know who he likes?"

"Um no. Not that I know of…wait., .I don't get it what does this have to do with you two fighting?" Kenshin chuckled.

"You're so naive Kaoru. And you look cute with that clueless face." Kaoru blushed with a pout.

"I'm not naïve! Humph," Kaoru turned around folding her arms together ", can you just tell me already!" Kenshin turned around and smiled as he saw Kaoru angry at him. He took a step forward and hugged her from behind.

"I was only joking. You don't need to get mad." Kaoru didn't bother to protest and the two stayed quiet. No matter how hard she tried she wanted to ask anyone, someone for the truth.

"Kenshin? …do you think I'm a burden to my family? All I've brought was pain and grief knowing that I wont be living among this world anymore…and when this disease get's worse …I'm going to be a burden to you too." Kaoru waited for his reply but none came she was about to talk again but she was gripped by her shoulders and was turned around so fast that it made her dizzy. She looked up and saw amber eyes looking at her intensely.

" Don't you ever say that. You're not a burden. And I don't want to hear anything about your sickness…ever." He said in a demanding voice. Kaoru looked away.

"Sorry..I promise I won't speak of it again." Kenshin let go of her and went into the house as Kaoru looked at him silently.

A/N: Man…as you can see there's gonna be trouble among Sano and Kenshin…lets just hope Sano doesn't do anything irrational! Or Kenshin::sighs: hehe …plz R&R! and I'll update soon! Until then Merry Christmas everyone! This is my Christmas present to u all! Hehe ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: okay! Here is the next chapter! Here are the people that I would like to thank for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Misao-chan122**

**FaYE04**

**Kenshinlover2002**

**Lazy reader**

**Kristy-chan**

**Miharu Kawashi**

**Lathayan**

**Aznmoonstargurl**

**Krystle**

**and I thank everyone else! Sadly I'm too lazy to type down your names and I'm sorry! So don't kill me::hides behind Reno from FF7 AC: (yes I love him! And Kenshin!)**

**Reno: hey! Don't use me as your shield!**

**Shinta-FAn: sorry!**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Kenshin was awakened by his alarm clock and grumpily turned it off and checked the time.

"12 o'clock! What the hell! I don't remember putting it at this time!" Kenshin said to himself. The door suddenly burst open and confetti flew around the area of the opened door.

"Happy Birthday too meeee!" Kaoru sang in a high tone. She looked at Kenshin who looked at her shocked. She giggled.

"Sorry for scaring you." She said sitting at the edge of his bed. Kenshin looked at her sheepishly as he realized something.

"You're the one who set my alarm huh?" Kaoru smiled.

"Heh heh! Guilty as charged!"

"Happy Birthday Kaoru. Now go to bed and let me sleep!" Kenshin said putting the blanket over him.

"But I can't go to sleep! It's my birthday!" she said out loudly with a hiccup. Kenshin opened his eyes and sat up looking at her. He raised an eyebrow as she smiled at him swaying a bit.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Drinking? No? Yes? Uh I forgot." Kenshin stood up and pulled her up.

"Geez Kaoru. How many sips did you take? You know your not suppose to drink." Kaoru leaned on him.

"I'm tired Kenshin."

"You were supposed to be asleep. You're gonna have a hang over tomorrow." He said taking her to her room. He laid her down and pulled the blanket over her. Before he could leave Kaoru grabbed a hold of his hand making him look back at her.

"I really like you Kenshin! Stay with me!" she pulled him to her taking him by surprise. Kenshin stared with wide eyes, their nose barely touching, he blushed as he felt her body against him and not to mention the two were on the bed.

"K-Kaoru! Let go! I-I need to go back to sleep."

"You can sleep with me!"

'heh wouldn't that be nice.' He grinned but pulled himself up.

"Lay right here Kenshin!" she said patting the empty space next to her.

"Fine. But only until you fall asleep." Kaoru closed her eyes and nodded sleepily.

-------- ---------- -------------- ------------- -------------

Kaoru was warm and she liked the warmth so she snuggled feeling a chest? Kaoru opened her eyes and found Kenshin next to her and he was.. was half naked! She quickly moved away from him and stared at him blushing madly.

"I take a few sips and this is where it brings me.." she whispered to herself. She noticed Kenshin had awakened and looked at her.

"Uh..heh..hi."

"D-did we?" Kenshin stayed silent and grinned. Kaoru didn't know if she could get any redder.

"Don't worry we didn't do anything. But you did tell me that you really really liked me." He said moving towards her. ", how come I never knew that?"

"I don't remember that." Kenshin surprised her as he put his hands to her waist and pulled her to him for a hug.

"Happy Birthday Kaoru." Kaoru slowly wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. He was warm and she liked it. She didn't know why she did it but she was blushing but so was Kenshin. She wanted to stay like this but the phone rang and she let go and answered.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru! Where are you?" Sano's voice replied.

"Sano?"

"Ya. Hurry up. Where ever you are! We're getting hungry!" Kaoru looked at the clock.

"Oh crap! Sorry Sano! We'll be there soon!" she hung up the phone and got out of bed. She turned around and looked at Kenshin.

"Come on! Hurry up and get changed! Ugh! Kenshin no baka! You should have stopped me from drinking so much! I have a headache!"

"Eh! It's not my fault!" Kenshin got up and helped her walk.

"I need aspirin!" she moaned. ", how am I suppose to take a shower!"

"I can help you." He said grinning.

"Ew! Get away from me!"

"I'm just kidding!" he said with a laugh.

--- ---- ------- ----------- ------------ -------------- ----------- -----------

"Hey there they are! Hi Kenshin, Kaoru!" Misao screamed as they walked over to the table.

"We ordered food already, as you can tell," she said pointing to there food ", yours is on the way." Megumi looked a Kaoru and noticed something.

"Kaoru. Are you okay? You seem kind of pale." She looked down as everyone looked at her. She then looked up putting on a fake smile.

"Come on guys! I'm fine! Just because I look pale doesn't mean I'm sick!"

"You sure Jou-chan?" Sano asked worriedly.

"Ya. Don't worry." She said softly as she smiled. Sano blushed and looked away as he stuffed his mouth with food. Kaoru looked at him confused and laughed.

"Oh! Nee-san Nee-san! Look what I got yoou!" Misao said handing her a present. " , But don't open them now. Open them later!" Kaoru thanked her. As she looked at Sano she noticed a bruise on his face.

"Sano! What happened to your face!" he looked at her.

"Oh this…it was when…Kenshin was teaching me self defense." At that very moment everyone could feel the tension. Megumi and Misao were now curious and wanted to know what was going on.

"Can you guys go to the buffet line and grab a lot of desserts please?" Megumi asked the three guys.

"Why can't you just send one person?" Sano complained.

"Just go!" the three got up and left hearing a grumble from Sano. Kaoru just laughed and drank her glass of water. As she set the glass down she noticed Misao and Megumi looking at her waiting for an explanation.

"Eh…what?" Megumi scolded her.

"Oh come on! Explain! What's up with the tension?"

"Ya!" Misao butted in.

"That's what I wanted to know. I asked Kenshin about it before but all he said was that it was nothing."

"You're kidding," Misao said. ", Nee-san… you don't know how Sano really feels?" Kaoru looked at her confused.

"Feels? What are you talking about?" she asked looking at the two. Megumi chuckled.

"My Dear sweet Kaoru! You are so naïve. Maybe that's why every guy falls in love with you."

"Kaoru! Sano is in love with you!" Misao said cutting to the chase. At first Kaoru thought it was a joke but when she saw the serious look on the two she knew it was for real. She looked over to where Sano was and then back at them.

"……No…I- I don't believe that." Kaoru's face began to pale. All this time she had thought Sano would have liked someone else. She knew Sano liked her. He was so obvious, the way he looked at her, hugged her, took care of her, worried about her, she wasn't as naïve as they thought she was, she only pretended not to know. She had hoped Sano would forget about her and like someone else. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. She KNEW he was in love with her.

"I'm so stupid…" Kaoru whispered. ',…I'm hurting everyone.' Kaoru felt something coming up her throat and covered her mouth to prevent herself from puking.

"Kaoru?" Megumi said in alarm. Kaoru quickly got up and ran. Behind her she could hear the voices of her sister and Megumi screaming her name. Kaoru quickly went to the restroom, opened one of the stalls and threw up blood in the toilet. She coughed roughly as a bit more blood came out.

"Kaoru!" Kaoru quickly closed the door and locked it. Megumi tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Kaoru!" she said once more. Kaoru wiped her mouth putting her back against the wall sliding down to the floor.

"Kaoru! Are you okay! Please open the door!" She closed her eyes and ignored Megumi's voice. She wasn't surprised that she coughed up blood. It wasn't the first time it happened. It began yesterday. It was a symptom that her doctor warned her about when the disease would get worse. At that time she had become very weak when she first threw up blood and now she felt weak again. She had a feeling she had little time left in the world and tried to ignore her fear.

The women's door burst open and Kenshin called out to her not caring if he wasn't suppose to go in there.

"Kaoru!" She opened her eyes half way.

"Ken—shin.."

"Megumi call an ambulance now!" Megumi nodded and quickly left. ", Kaoru…please open the door." Tears were now falling down Kaoru's cheek as she lifted her hand and opened the door. She cried harder as Kenshin took her in his arms. The last thing she heard and saw was Kenshin, and then darkness took over.

-------- ------------ ----------- ------------ ----------- -----

Sapphire eyes slowly opened and looked at a familiar ceiling. It was the hospital. She breathed in and out of the oxygen mask that was on her and heard the heart monitor beep. She turned her head to the right and found Kenshin on the chair asleep. She slowly took her oxygen mask off and sat up slowly. Kaoru removed the blanket on top of her and moved her legs at the edge of the bed.

She hated the hospital. She was tired of it. Ever since little she was always in the hospital. Always having exams, x-rays, blood samples. Needles where put into her and she hated it. She felt like she was in prison. Not seeing the sunshine, the beautiful nature outside the cooped up place made her depressed.

Kenshin stirred as Kaoru watched him.

'He must have been watching me all night…' Kaoru gave a slight smile. ', if he found me like this he would probably freak out and tell me to lay back down.' A knock came from the door startling Kenshin awake. In came Mrs. Kamiya.

"Okaa-san." Suji dropped her bag and ran to Kaoru hugging her. Right then Mrs. Kamiya cried pulling her daughter closer to her. Kenshin quietly got up and left the room giving the two privacy.

Kenshin closed the door and decided to leave the hospital for a while and come back later. Besides he needed to freshen up a bit. As he reached home he reached in his pocket and took his keys out to open the door.

"Kenshin." A voice called out to him and he wasn't too happy on whose it was. He sighed turning around and found no other then Sano.

"What are you doing here? Who's watching Kaoru?" Sano asked in a demanding voice. He turned around and opened the door annoyed going inside. Sano followed shutting the door.

"Mrs. Kamiya is with her. Kaoru has already awakened. I thought I would give them some time alone. I'm here to freshen up and bring some cloths for Kaoru." He said going in the kitchen and preparing himself coffee. Sano sat down as Kenshin looked at him.

"So are you going to sit there all day? Or are you gonna visit Kaoru." Kenshin said in a mocking tone.

"Tch. It's none of your damn business. Where is Kaoru's bag? I'll bring the cloths to her." He asked getting up from the chair.

"Did you not hear me? I said I was here to freshen up and bring back cloths for Kaoru." Kenshin was now angry and wanted to punch him. Sano was bugging the hell out of him.

"Just because you're married by tradition doesn't mean Kaoru is yours. She still has a choice. And she could get a divorce if she wants to. But this is her mothers wish." Kenshin walked Sano's direction.

"I don't see her complaining about anything." Sano gritted his teeth and punched him taking him by surprise. Kenshin frowned as he wiped blood from his mouth.

'Damn…he had packed a good punch.' Kenshin frowned and dodged another punch from Sano and kneed him on the stomach making Sano take a few steps behind trying to gasp for air.

"Get out. You're not worth the fight." Kenshin paused. ", Besides. Kaoru would hate to see us like this. We've already caused enough trouble." Sano glared at him as Kenshin walked to his room and slammed the door shut. Kenshin sighed once again as he heard the front door open and shut. He unbuttoned his shirt and decided to take a hot shower. As he walked to the bathroom with a towel around his waist he shut the door, went to the tub and turned the knob. He knew there was to be trouble with Sano but didn't expect it so soon. It wasn't the way he wanted it. He was hoping Sano would be mature enough and put that matter behind and think of Kaoru. But his childishness got to him instead. As he got in he took his high pony tail down and let the warm water massage his head. Problems were keeping him busy and before he knew it he was in the shower more than five minutes. He turned the knob off as steam surrounded him, opened the curtains as he grabbed the towel.

After he changed he went into Kaoru's room and opened her drawers picking out clothing's that she would like to wear. He then brought the bag out with him and went to the kitchen to get coffee then it was back to the hospital.

"Hey Kenshin!" as he stepped out of his car he looked up and found Misao and Aoshi coming his way.

"Hey." He responded.

" Did you go somewhere?" Misao asked looking at the bag he was carrying.

"I decided to get Kaoru's cloths."

"Oh. Did you eat yet? I brought donuts." She asked as they started to walk again to the entrance of the Hospital.

"The doctor asked Kaoru to stay for a few more days in the hospital but Kaoru refused to stay. Being the stubborn girl she is. They say she's fine but it would be much efficient for her to stay here." Aoshi said interrupting Misao. Misao gasped.

"Kenshin! What happened to your face?"

"I rather not talk about it." He said opening the door to Kaoru's room. Kaoru and her mother looked up at them. Kaoru gave a smile.

"Hey guys." Misao put the donuts down and ran to give Kaoru a hug.

"Nee-san I'm glad you're okay!"

" Don't be silly! Of course I'm okay!" she said trying to cheer her up. She looked up at her brother. " How about you Aoshi? I hope you weren't worried throughout the night."

"Not as much as Kenshin was. He never left the hospital." Kaoru looked at him surprised as he looked away. Kaoru smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry guys. It's Christmas vacation and you guys are stuck here with me in the hospital. You should be outside having fun."

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin grunted. ", I'd rather be here than freeze outside in the snow." He walked over to her and plopped her bag next to her. She looked at him confused.

"What is this for? I'm not going to stay overnight!"

"Ne! Kaoru! I brought donuts!" Misao said opening the box. Kaoru's expression lit up.

"Ooo! I want some!" Mrs. Kamiya stood up from her chair.

"I hate to leave but I have to go too work." She went to give Kaoru a hug. ", Kaoru you can go home but I don't want you doing anything that will make you tired."

"Okay Okaa-san." She then gave Misao and Aoshi hugs before she left.

"Did Sanouske stop by?" Kenshin asked as Suji left.

"Hm? Um yeah he did…He left just before you guys arrived. Though he did seem rather distracted. I'm thinking it was because of me."

"No. It's not you. Trust me." After that there was an awkward silence.

"Um so. Why don't we go know! I don't want stay in this stupid hospital anymore!" Kaoru said breaking the silence.

"Are you sure Kaoru?" Aoshi asked with a glint of worry in his eyes but never showed it.

"Don't worry Nii-san. I'm fine. Really." Kaoru said putting up a fake smile. It may have fooled him and Misao but it sure didn't fool Kenshin.

---- ----- ------------ ------------- -------------- ---------

As Kaoru got home she smiled looking around the house. She was really glad that she was out of the hospital. Kenshin walked to her slipping his hand to hers making her look at him.

"Come on." He said as he pulled her out of the house.

"Huh? We're not going in?"

"Yesterday was your birthday and I did tell you I had a surprise for you. That's where we're going. He grabbed a blind fold and gave it to her.

"What's this for?" she said looking at the black handkerchief.

"It's not a surprise if you know where it is. So put it on." Kaoru pouted.

'gee…he's in a bad mood.' Kaoru put it around her eyes and tied it. She was brought in the car and heard the engine start. It had seemed like hours that she had been in the car until she finally felt the car slow down.

"Don't take them off yet." Kenshin said getting out of the door. He opened her's and helped her out.

"It's a bit cold. Here let me help you put on a sweater." Kaoru blushed. He was being extra nice today. She wasn't used to this kind of Kenshin and was getting anxious and was starting to think if he was really Kenshin. He slid his hand next to hers and then led the way. She felt the cool air brush against her face and inhaled as she smiled. As Kenshin stopped he took her blindfold out and she gasped at her view. There was tree's, Sakura trees. The pedals were falling leaving some of the others to wilt. She looked around and found a lake not too far down from where she was. She could see other pedals falling to the lake and the ground. She was glad winter only started other wise there would be snow to cover the beautiful nature around her.

"I've decided we'll have a picnic down near the lake." Kenshin said as she looked at him with a big smile.

"How did you find this place? Where are the other people?"

"This is another part of town where the people still like there place in old tradition. And since people think this is where the old people live, not to be mean," Kaoru laughed ", no one really comes here."

"Oh this is great! Let's get the stuff!"

"I'll get it. You go on ahead." Kaoru nodded and turned around to leave. As he got back from the car he found Kaoru looking at a duck.

"Hey." She looked up and smiled as she saw the basket on the blanket. Kenshin stared at her memorizing her face.

"MMmm! I'm getting kinda hungry! Let's go!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him as she ran. They both sat down, got out two sandwiches and fruits. Kaoru popped a piece of grape in her mouth and looked out to the lake as ducks swam in them. They ate in silence enjoying each others company. Not till later Kaoru decided to get up and just watch the view standing up.

"…Kenshin?" she asked putting her hands behind her back. He got up and joined her.

"Yeah?"

"A-are you mad for not telling you about…the blood?" hearing no response Kaoru winced.

'I guess he is…'

"Ah.. Sorry! You don't have to answer that!" she said with another fake smile.

"Kaoru…." She looked at him as he stared at her. ", As I said before…it's not healthy hiding you're emotions."

"I-- "

"I want to see a real smile. Not a fake one. You may fool others. But you can't fool me." He whispered only for her to hear and moved closer to her. Kaoru's fake smile disappeared and she bowed her head in shame. He smiled slightly and moved his hand to lift up her head.

"Can I hug you?" Kaoru looked at him weirdly. He didn't need to ask, but shook it off and nodded . Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"You scared me back there." Kaoru smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around him also.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up." Kenshin gritted his teeth. ", It made me scared. I wanted you to wake up. It's just a dream…this whole thing is just a dream…your not sick. I wanted to tell myself that. But when I saw you on the bed with the oxygen mask on..it felt like I had lost you then."

"Kenshin…"

"You don't deserve this-this illness. You've done nothing wrong. The gods are not being fair." He hugged her tighter.

"Kenshin…" she put both of her hands on his cheeks and looked straight to his eyes. He was struggling. ", it's okay to cry.." she whispered. As Kaoru put her hands down his control had broken and soon tears slid down his cheeks. He hugged her, his knees feeling weak, they both sank to the ground. He buried his face to her chest and she wrapped her arms around him with comfort. There they stayed like that. The last time he cried was when his parents died. Now Kenshin let himself cry again in Kaoru's arms.

**A/N: TT :sniffs::coughs: sorry about that! Anyways! That's all for now! How did you like it? Unfortunately….hmm…I don't know if I should tell you…should I tell you guys? Na.. I'll tell ya guys in the next chapter! But I'm guessing you know what I'll say…please review! And I'll update soon! Thanx! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: oh man! I'm soo sorry guys! My computer needed a new mother-board and so my cousin went to fix my computer! Plus there's school.. Soo..i haven't got to update but now I have! Oh man I missed my computer! TT sorry again!**

**Chapter 13:**

"You what!" Megumi asked in surprise.

"You heard what I said. But Kenshin stopped me." Sano explained getting a bit annoyed. Megumi snorted.

"So what are you going to do now? You do know Kaoru's feelings right? She likes him."

"I know I can't have Kaoru….but the fact that she's dying is making it worse." Megumi stayed quiet looking at a group picture they had recently took and smiled at she saw Kaoru with a bright smile.

"Kaoru is a strong girl. It makes me wonder how she can still smile."

"I'm going to talk to her..and sort things out." Sano said getting up from the sofa.

"When?"

"Today…"

**:Different Scene:**

Kenshin woke up and looked at the person sleeping next to him. She had had a nightmare screaming out his name and he quickly came to her, comforting her. Before he could leave she asked him to stay with her and he did. It had been two weeks since Kaoru was in the hospital. Her health had been doing well, once in a while coughing up blood, yet she always kept her smile. Kenshin brushed a strand of hair on her face and carefully memorized her face.

She had affected him, changed him. Not once had he cried after his parent's death. He became distant, he hid his emotions and was never serious.. But ever since he met her his emotion came back slowly. She knew she was dying yet she comforted him instead of pitying herself. She told him it was okay to cry and he cried. He was becoming weak…his weakness is her. He needed to see her, he was jealous of Enishi and Sano. That day he cried he realized that he loved Kaoru.

Yes, he was in love with Kaoru and never wanted to loose her. Kenshin cupped Kaoru's face and gave a kiss on her cheek.

Kaoru slowly awakened and found Kenshin smiling at her. She smiled back giving him a kiss on the lips before jumping out of bed leaving him stunned. As he followed her to the living room Kaoru's cell phone rang from the kitchen counter and answered it.

"Moshi moshi? Ah! Misao! Ohayo! How are you? Uh-huh. Yup! Well I'll see you later then yeah? Ja ne!" Kaoru closed her phone and looked at Kenshin.

" Hope you don't mind but I haven't hung out with Misao in a looong time..we're probably going out to the mall or something."

"Don't worry. Besides I need to go to Hiko's place. He wants to talk to me about something." He replied going into the kitchen and looking for something to eat.

"Oh okay. Does he need you now?"

"Well I said I would meet him after breakfast so yeah…" Kenshin took out a carton of milk and bread. Kaoru sat down as she was handed a cup and took it gratefully.

"You know what? I haven't talked to Sano ever since I was in the hospital. Have you happened to see him?" Kenshin frowned.

' Tch.. the bastard better be ashamed...' he thought to himself before answering.

"Kaoru…"

"It's because of his feelings am I right?" she interrupted him. He sat down and waited for the bread to toast.

" So you did know about his feelings? What do you feel for him?" he said with a hint of jealousy. Kaoru chuckled.

"I'm sad that I can't return his feelings because he's my best friend. And you don't need to be so jealous of him." Kenshin sighed.

"Yeah..i shouldn't but he can be so stubborn sometimes.." Kenshin got up as the bread popped out of the toaster and put them on a plate. As he turned around arms wrapped around him and found Kaoru snuggling to his chest, making him blush a bit.

"Don't worry Kenshin…your not going to loose me." she said smiling.

"I don't plan on it." He replied hugging her back. " by the way…is my chest the only thing you like about me? Cause your always hugging me. Geez I feel hurt!" He said with a teasing tone. Kaoru playfully hit his arm.

"Baka! You should go! I don't want to keep Hiko waiting." She said pushing him.

--------- ------- --------------- ------------- --------------------- ---------------- ------

Kenshin walked up to the nurse register and asked for Dr. Takashi, Kaoru's doctor. As he waited in the Doctor's office his phone rang and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kenshin! It's Kaoru. Misao just arrived at the house and we're gonna go to this new amusement park near the central park. When your done talking to Hiko go over there kay?"

"Sure. Where can I meet you?"

"Oh. Just give me a call and I'll go out to the parking lot."

"Kay..see ya then." As he hung up the phone Dr. Takashi came in and sat down looking at a few papers before looking at Kenshin.

"Ah… Mr. Himura. What is it you want to talk about?" he asked.

"It's about Himura Kaoru."

"Ah.. Kaoru-san. You say there's nothing that can save her from Leukemia…but what about transplant?" Takashi folded his hands together.

"Her body is fragile and we've tried a transplant but her body for some reason keeps on rejecting them. We've done a lot of surgeries on her and I don't think her body can handle another one. The last surgery she barley made it back to the world." Kenshin's eyes widen.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Huh? Didn't she tell you? Last year we had found out she had another wound but she didn't go to the hospital, she treated it herself. The wound reopened and it got infected."

"How did she get that wound?" the doctor looked at him surprised.

"Well.. it looks like you don't know your wife too well. I'd suggest you ask her yourself what happened but I'm only going to tell the point. Her father had tried to kill her again." Kenshin slammed his hands on the table. He was angry.

"He's in JAIL right!" he asked with a death tone.

"Yes. The only reason he wasn't in jail on the first attempt of killing Kaoru was because she requested it. Instead of him going to jail he was fined and watched." Kenshin rose from his chair.

'The son of a bitch! If he wasn't in jail right now…' Kenshin clenched his hands.

"Thank you Dr. Takashi. That's all I wanted to know." He said opening the door.

"Mr. Himura…things like this usually lead people to commit suicide….take care of Kaoru."

**:Different scene:**

"Ne! Nee-san! Can we stop to eat? I'm getting kinda hungry." The two had been playing some games and won a couple of prizes.

"Hey Misao. I'll be back. I gotta go to the bathroom." Kaoru said putting her bag down.

"Okay." Luckily there was no one in the bathroom and so she closed the door and locked it. She opened the lid and waited. She could feel it coming. Her stomach hurt and she began to throw up blood. Once it stopped she wiped off the blood on her mouth and flushed the toilet.

'Damn it….the symptoms has only begun and I'm already tired of it.' Kaoru got up and got out of the stall to wash her hands. She splashed some water on her face and looked up at the mirror. Her hand moved up to touch her cheek and slowly rubbed her cheek. She just realized she was pale but that brought out her beauty even more, especially her eyes. Or at least that's what Kenshin told her. She chuckled and turned the water faucet off wiping her face with a paper towel.

"Eh..? Sano! Over here!" Misao stood and waved to catch Sano's attention. He turned around and gave a smile.

"Hey Misao. You here alone?" he asked standing next to her.

"No. I came here with Kaoru. There she is now." He turned his head to the left and found Kaoru approaching. As she saw Sano she ran over to him giving him a hug.

"Hey Sano! I've missed you!" she said happily. The surprised Sano smiled and hugged her back.

"I've missed you too." Kaoru stepped back and hit him.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in two weeks! You jerk!"

"Haha..sorry Jou-chan."

"Oh we're just about to eat. Have you eaten yet? I'll buy you some food." Sano looked at her with a soft expression. Misao who had already begun to eat pulled up a chair from another table.

"Yeah. Come sit down and eat."

"Thanks but I've already eaten." The two girls looked at him surprised.

"Wow. Sano turning down food. That's a first."

"Hey! Watch it weasel!" Sano glared at her as she stuck out her tongue.

"So did you come here alone?" Kaoru asked giving a smile.

"Ah actually I came here to ask you something Kaoru." she put her bowl down and looked up at him. ", I just wanted to talk to you about some things…but not right now. When you done hanging out with Misao just give me a call or something."

"Are you sure-" just then her phone rang and picked it up.

"Hey Kenshin. Are you here now? Okay. I'll be there." Kaoru got up from her chair and faced Sano. ", Why don't you hang out with us? That way Kenshin won't be alone in the rides."

"Thanks for the offer but…" sadly Sano could not think up of an excuse.

"See you have no excuse so thanks!" Kaoru left before he could protest. He sighed and sat down. Misao giggled.

"So were you planning on telling her?" Sano looked at Misao.

"Yeah. But not when he's around."

**: Different scene:**

Kaoru waved her arm up as she saw Kenshin looking around for her. She gave a smile as he walked up to her.

"Hey Kenshin. Come on lets go. They're waiting." She said linking her arm with his.

"They?" he replied as they started to walk.

"Oh ya..about that. Sano bumped into us and since he was alone we invited him to join us."

"Sou ka.." Kaoru was surprised to find him alright with the plan and looked at him. He was in deep thought and he didn't look too happy.

"Are you okay? Did you have a fight with Hiko?" Kenshin snapped out of thought.

"Oh sorry. No not really. It's nothing to worry about."

"You sure?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. So anyways as you were saying. It's fine with me as long as I don't sit with him in some of the rides."

"I figured." She sighed. ", well we plan to visit the animals first, maybe ride a rollercoaster . After that it's off to Laser Tag ."

"Is it new or something?"

"Yup! I think your suppose to split into teams and try to shoot your enemy." Kenshin just gave a nod. Misao greeted Kenshin as they arrived and next to her Sano just looked at Kenshin. Just as they had arrived both Misao and Kaoru felt the awkward tension between the two.

"Well," Misao said breaking the tension. ", Lets go! There's a lot that I want to do!" as they started walking Kaoru pulled Misao back following the two guys that were ahead.

"I'll be riding with Kenshin on the rides. Man I wish these two would grow up and apologize to each other." Kaoru said with a sigh. Misao smiled nervously.

"This is going to be interesting."

**:Different View:**

It was quiet. Too quiet. Kenshin motioned Kaoru to follow behind her as they hid behind a thick bush. Kenshin held his gun and took a peak sticking his head out. It was dark and the only light were the stars on the ceiling. Kaoru looked the opposite of Kenshin trying to hear or see any suspicious movements.

"Kaoru." Kenshin whispered. ", stay here. I'll be on the other side. I think I hear them coming this way. We'll ambush them." Kaoru nodded as Kenshin fled to the other side swiftly.

They had been in the building for almost an hour. The rules were each person had five lives, ten all together as a team, and to win you would have to aim at a device they had strapped to their chest. At first Kaoru was a bit nervous since they were playing in the dark but later got use to it. She had lost three lives along with Kenshin, leaving only four more for their team. Sano and Misao had three left.

Kaoru heard a movement and found Sano trying to sneak around the place. She held back her laughter and watched as Misao and Sano bumped into each other, making Misao scream.

"Mou! Sano! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were Kaoru or Kenshin!"

"Shut up! They might-" Kaoru ran out of her hiding spot and shot Misao. Sano quickly ran away.

"Ahh! Stupid Sano!" Misao screamed. Kaoru laughed as Kenshin got out from his spot trying to also holding back from laughing.

"Yosh! Now we need to find Sano and get him! Then we win!" Kaoru said with glee.

"Humph! Well let me join you then! I wanna kill Sano for leaving me like that!"

"Okay. Lets go Kenshin." Kaoru turned around but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?" Misao stood beside Kaoru.

"Maybe he went to look for Sano already." The two girls went into the next section and found Kenshin hiding behind a cardboard box. Kaoru motioned Misao to duck while going to Kenshin.

"Ne Kenshin. Where's Sano?" Kenshin didn't answer and they both came out of their hiding spots trying to tag each other. Sano grunted as he missed his shot and quickly got out of the way as Kenshin aimed for him. Again they both tried again and shot twice. It was a draw. Sano and Kenshin just stared at each other as the automatic announcer spoke out 'draw'. Misao scooted over to Kaoru.

"This is crazy Kaoru. Maybe we should go home now. These two look like they're going to kill each other!" Misao whispered. Again there was that awkward silence. Kaoru clapped her hands making both Sano and Kenshin look at her.

"That was a great game guys! Man!" she faked a yawn and stretched. Kenshin took a step forward.

"You tired?" he asked in a serious tone.

'eh….man Misao is right..they are scary..'

"Just a bit."

"Well it's fine Kaoru! You go home and rest!" Misao interrupted.

"Before you go can I talk to you alone Kaoru?" Sano asked.

"Umm..sure." she looked at Kenshin then back and Sano. They went out of the building, Kenshin and Misao decided to wait out in the parking lot as the two talked.

Sano brought Kaoru to a quiet more quiet place which was somewhat a garden like area. The two stayed quiet for a while just walking around as couples or families passed by and enjoyed the sight of some of the flowers or plants. A little boy, around five or six years of age, wasn't watching where he was going and ran into Kaoru and fell on the ground.

"Ops..are you okay? Here let me help you." Kaoru offered her hand out and the boy took it and was brought up. Kaoru gave a smile.

"Gomen Ne-san." He said coyly.

"Don't worry about it." He gave a nod and went to catch up with his friends.

"So..what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kaoru asked Sano.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he asked as he heard Kaoru chuckle. ", We were in third grade and I was a new student."

**:Flashback:**

"All right class! Please may I have your attention? Today we have a new student! His name is Sagara Sanosuke. Please make him feel welcome. Ah Sanosuke? You can sit where ever you like kay?" he gave a nod. The seven year old went to an empty desk and sat down not knowing blue eyes were watching him. After the teacher explained the homework a little girl, that had a ponytail down to her neck, got out of her seat and decided to talk to the new kid. She stopped behind his desk and poked him on the back twice. Sano put down his color pencil and turned around. The girl gave him a big smile.

"Hi! My name is Kaoru!" Sano smiled a bit.

"Hi. I'm Sanosuke." Kaoru looked at him as he looked at her confused expression.

"You don't look to happy. Are you okay?" Sano was surprised at first but shook his head telling her he was fine.

"hmm..if you say so. Do you mind if I color with you Sano? Is it okay to call you Sano? I think it's much easier to say, you know? For short." Sano just nodded. She was pretty talkative. He watched her go to her desk to get her things and sat next to him. Kaoru hummed a tune as she started to color and so he decided to start coloring too.

"So how old are you Sano? I'm seven! Oo! Oo! Do you have any brothers and sisters? I do!"

"I'm seven also. But I don't have brothers or sisters." He replied picking another color out of his color box. The recess bell rang and the kids excitedly put their stuff down to go out and play. Sano got up but noticed Kaoru was still drawing.

"Aren't you going to go outside?"

"Umm..no I cant. But you can go out and play! I'll just stay here." She said happily. Sano was now confused. She couldn't go out?

"Why can't you go?"

"Oh because it's too hot out there. When it's too hot I get sick, I get all dizzy and stuff so I just stay in here. When it isn't too hot I go out to play."

" I see. I'll just stay inside too then." He said sitting back down. The teacher walked up to them and smiled.

"You okay Kaoru?" Kaoru nodded with a smile. ", what about you Sanosuke? Why don't you play outside?"

"I'll just stay here." He replied.

"I know! Me and Sano-chan will play rock-paper-scissors! That way he won't be bored." Miss Yukimo laughed.

"Okay. Well I'll be outside for a while." She then left.

"What's rock-paper-scissors?" Sano asked.

"Huh? Nobody showed you how to play it?" he shook his head. ", not even your parents? Don't you play with your parents?" Sano looked down for a while hesitating to speak.

"No. I-I don't play with my parents."

"wow…well I'll teach you! It's easy!"

**: Later that afternoon :**

"Bye Suzu-chan!" Kaoru screamed out as her friend went in her car. Next to her Sano sat quietly thinking to himself, but was startled as he heard someone scream out Kaoru's name. He looked up and found a girl and a boy walking towards them.

"Who's he?" the boy asked.

"This is Sano! Sano this is my brother and sister. Aoshi and Misao." Misao sat down next to Sano and touched his spiky hair.

"Wow! It's like sharp! Like a rooster!"

"A rooster?" he asked with a insulted expression.

"Haha! Yeah kinda!" Sano learned a few things about Kaoru's brother and sister. Misao was a noisy one and was much more talkative than Kaoru. He just wondered if she ever breathed when she talked. And Aoshi well Aoshi was the opposite of Misao he was quiet and kind of scary. His icy blue eyes would look at him from the side when ever Kaoru got close to him. But other than that he enjoyed their company.

"Oh I see Otou-san!" Kaoru said standing up. Kaoru ran and gave her father a hug as he hugged her back happily.

"How's my Jou-chan? You guys ready to go home?" he asked as the other two walked towards them. Sano stared at them as he saw the smiling faces of Kaoru and Misao. Aoshi had also smiled as their father turn towards him and gave him a pat on the head.

"Where do you guys want to eat tonight?"

"Hmm.. that's a tough one!" Misao replied.

"Oh how bout we cook dinner and surprise Okaa-san tonight?" their father requested.

"Yeah! Okay!" they said with big smiles. As they were about to leave Kaoru suddenly turned around and went back to Sano.

"Hey! I'm leaving now! Your parents aren't here yet? Do you want me to wait with you?"

"No. It's fine. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then!" she waved and ran back to her family. Sano just stared sadly at them. It was weird looking at their family. They were all smiling and hugging. They all loved each other deeply. Pain struck and Sano put his hand on his heart. His heart hurt like there was a wound but no blood. He wanted it to go away. He decided to wait for them to pick him up. He waited and waited till he was the last person sitting down on the steps in front of the school. His heart sank deeply and he brushed away the tears that spilled. They had forgotten about him. They weren't going to pick him up. It had been like this for as long as he could remember. He should have known better. What gave him hope that they would come to pick him up?

Sano got up from the steps and slowly walked out of the school. He would have to walk home. He looked up as he saw a little girl holding her fathers hand and laughing as they walked past him.

'Alone…'

…**..……….To be continued.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Sorry once again for takin so long! Schools almost over just one more month…xx, Oh well.. here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Thank you to the ppl that reviewed!**

**Chapter 14:**

**--Last time--**

"Before you go can I talk to you alone Kaoru?" Sano asked.

"Umm..sure." she looked at Kenshin then back and Sano. They went out of the building, Kenshin and Misao decided to wait out in the parking lot as the two talked.

Sano brought Kaoru to a quiet more quiet place which was somewhat a garden like area. The two stayed quiet for a while just walking around as couples or families passed by and enjoyed the sight of some of the flowers or plants. A little boy, around five or six years of age, wasn't watching where he was going and ran into Kaoru and fell on the ground.

"Ops..are you okay? Here let me help you." Kaoru offered her hand out and the boy took it and was brought up. Kaoru gave a smile.

"Gomen Ne-san." He said coyly.

"Don't worry about it." He gave a nod and went to catch up with his friends.

"So..what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kaoru asked Sano.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he asked as he heard Kaoru chuckle. ", We were in third grade and I was a new student."

**:Flashback:**

"All right class! Please may I have your attention? Today we have a new student! His name is Sagara Sanosuke. Please make him feel welcome. Ah Sanosuke? You can sit where ever you like kay?" he gave a nod. The seven year old went to an empty desk and sat down not knowing blue eyes were watching him. After the teacher explained the homework a little girl, that had a ponytail down to her neck, got out of her seat and decided to talk to the new kid. She stopped behind his desk and poked him on the back twice. Sano put down his color pencil and turned around. The girl gave him a big smile.

"Hi! My name is Kaoru!" Sano smiled a bit.

"Hi. I'm Sanosuke." Kaoru looked at him as he looked at her confused expression.

"You don't look to happy. Are you okay?" Sano was surprised at first but shook his head telling her he was fine.

"hmm..if you say so. Do you mind if I color with you Sano? Is it okay to call you Sano? I think it's much easier to say, you know? For short." Sano just nodded. She was pretty talkative. He watched her go to her desk to get her things and sat next to him. Kaoru hummed a tune as she started to color and so he decided to start coloring too.

"So how old are you Sano? I'm seven! Oo! Oo! Do you have any brothers and sisters? I do!"

"I'm seven also. But I don't have brothers or sisters." He replied picking another color out of his color box. The recess bell rang and the kids excitedly put their stuff down to go out and play. Sano got up but noticed Kaoru was still drawing.

"Aren't you going to go outside?"

"Umm..no I cant. But you can go out and play! I'll just stay here." She said happily. Sano was now confused. She couldn't go out?

"Why can't you go?"

"Oh because it's too hot out there. When it's too hot I get sick, I get all dizzy and stuff so I just stay in here. When it isn't too hot I go out to play."

" I see. I'll just stay inside too then." He said sitting back down. The teacher walked up to them and smiled.

"You okay Kaoru?" Kaoru nodded with a smile. ", what about you Sanosuke? Why don't you play outside?"

"I'll just stay here." He replied.

"I know! Me and Sano-chan will play rock-paper-scissors! That way he won't be bored." Miss Yukimo laughed.

"Okay. Well I'll be outside for a while." She then left.

"What's rock-paper-scissors?" Sano asked.

"Huh? Nobody showed you how to play it?" he shook his head. ", not even your parents? Don't you play with your parents?" Sano looked down for a while hesitating to speak.

"No. I-I don't play with my parents."

"wow…well I'll teach you! It's easy!"

**: Later that afternoon :**

"Bye Suzu-chan!" Kaoru screamed out as her friend went in her car. Next to her Sano sat quietly thinking to himself, but was startled as he heard someone scream out Kaoru's name. He looked up and found a girl and a boy walking towards them.

"Who's he?" the boy asked.

"This is Sano! Sano this is my brother and sister. Aoshi and Misao." Misao sat down next to Sano and touched his spiky hair.

"Wow! It's like sharp! Like a rooster!"

"A rooster?" he asked with a insulted expression.

"Haha! Yeah kinda!" Sano learned a few things about Kaoru's brother and sister. Misao was a noisy one and was much more talkative than Kaoru. He just wondered if she ever breathed when she talked. And Aoshi well Aoshi was the opposite of Misao he was quiet and kind of scary. His icy blue eyes would look at him from the side when ever Kaoru got close to him. But other than that he enjoyed their company.

"Oh I see Otou-san!" Kaoru said standing up. Kaoru ran and gave her father a hug as he hugged her back happily.

"How's my Jou-chan? You guys ready to go home?" he asked as the other two walked towards them. Sano stared at them as he saw the smiling faces of Kaoru and Misao. Aoshi had also smiled as their father turn towards him and gave him a pat on the head.

"Where do you guys want to eat tonight?"

"Hmm.. that's a tough one!" Misao replied.

"Oh how bout we cook dinner and surprise Okaa-san tonight?" their father requested.

"Yeah! Okay!" they said with big smiles. As they were about to leave Kaoru suddenly turned around and went back to Sano.

"Hey! I'm leaving now! Your parents aren't here yet? Do you want me to wait with you?"

"No. It's fine. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then!" she waved and ran back to her family. Sano just stared sadly at them. It was weird looking at their family. They were all smiling and hugging. They all loved each other deeply. Pain struck and Sano put his hand on his heart. His heart hurt like there was a wound but no blood. He wanted it to go away. He decided to wait for them to pick him up. He waited and waited till he was the last person sitting down on the steps in front of the school. His heart sank deeply and he brushed away the tears that spilled. They had forgotten about him. They weren't going to pick him up. It had been like this for as long as he could remember. He should have known better. What gave him hope that they would come to pick him up?

Sano got up from the steps and slowly walked out of the school. He would have to walk home. He looked up as he saw a little girl holding her fathers hand and laughing as they walked past him.

'Alone…'

…**..……….To be continued.**

"Where the hell have you been!" a woman around her late 20's shouted at the seven year old boy. Sano put his bag down on the chair and looked down at the floor before he began to talk.

"I walked home…I thought you were going to pick me up.." his mom chuckled in disgust.

"What gave you that idea? It's your dad that's gonna pick you up. If you wait again like that I'm gonna kick you out of the house, got that?" Sano nodded silently. She looked away and mumbled to herself.

"Go prepare dinner."

"Hai.." he obeyed without fighting back and began to prepare dinner.

**----- ------- ------------ ------------ -------------- ------------ --------------- -----------**

It had been almost two weeks since he met Kaoru and he was glad he met her. She kept his hopes up and made him laugh everyday. He had also told her about his relationship with his parents and since then she took care of him as if he were her younger brother. The one thing that struck him the most was if he couldn't handle his parents abuse she would take him away from them and he would live with them.

"Sano! Come over here!" Kaoru shouted as he snapped out of his thoughts. Sano looked up as Kaoru ran over to him with a bright smile.

"Are you okay? You look sad." She asked with curious eyes. Sano tried to smile.

"Yup." Kaoru frowned.

"I know your lying. So why are you sad?" he looked at her surprised.

"How did you know I was lying?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"I can just tell with these kinds of things.? Oh ya.. your dad seemed pretty upset yesterday…are you okay?" Sano stayed quiet.

"_You know what. If you're not going to listen then you can no longer stay in this house! You were a mistake to begin with! I couldn't care less what happens to you!" His father shouted. Sano looked at them with shock._

"_W-what do you mean mistake?"_

"_You heard him boy! I never intended to have you! Everything was ruined because you were born! We were planning on having an abortion but are parents were against it and said we had to raise you." Sano looked at them with wide eyes. _

"_We could have been rich if you didn't exist! We had to quit school to make sure you had the proper things….you know what..forget it. I'm done with you. I'm going to bed." Sano looked at his father as he left the room._

"…I was a mistake…" Kaoru looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"They never loved me at all."

**:End of Flashback:**

" I was really hurt when they told me I was a mistake. And I thought I'd be alone after that. But you decided to help me out till one of my relatives came to get me." Sano explained to Kaoru. There was silence for a while till one of them decided to speak.

"Ever since that day you became very important to me. You became my best friend. Not until Jr. High did I figure out that I had feelings for you." He said with a serious face. He was really in love with her and she didn't know how to act.

"I became strong and decided to block out that memory of them. You made me to who I am today. And when I found out about your disease, it nearly smashed my heart. After everything you've done for me the gods repay you by this. I never got to thank you…I can never have you…and in the future I can never see you again." Kaoru looked down at her feet ashamed to look at him.

"So…I came up with a conclusion. If I can't have you…then…can I hold you for the first and last time?" Kaoru looked up at him with tears. Sano ignored her reaction and slowly pulled her towards him hugging her tightly. This only caused more tears to spill down Kaoru's face.

"I-I'm sorry …I'm sorry ..Sano."

'…Sano I'm sorry I cant be with you….i'm sorry I didn't recognize your feelings. Maybe if I had earlier…you wouldn't be suffering. You're my best friend and will always be my best friend… I want you to know no one can replace how special you are to me in my heart.'

**---------- ----------------- ------------------- ---------------- ------------------- --------------- -------**

**------- ----------- ---------------- ----------- ----------------- -------------------- -------------------**

"Ne-san! We're here!" Misao announced as she entered the house.

"Come on in! I'm in the kitchen cooking. Go ahead and watch T.V .or something cause it's gonna be a while. Both Aoshi and Misao sat down at the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Would you like me to help Kaoru?" another feminine voice called out. Kaoru walked into the living room to see who called out.

"Okaa-san!" she ran and gave her a hug. ", I thought you couldn't make it?" Mrs.Kamiya smiled brightly.

"I've decided to take a day off. I barely see you anymore." Kaoru hugged her mother once more.

"I've missed you too."

"Hoy Kaoru. Don't let your food burn." Kenshin said sticking his head out of the kitchen.

"Ah.. Mrs. Kamiya. It's been a while." He said walking over to them.

"Yes it has. I hope you two are doing well..," she said with a slight pause as a smile appeared on her lips. ", but from the looks of it you two are doing quite fine. Or is Kaoru forcing you to help you cook?" Kenshin looked at what he was wearing. His hair was up in a high pony tail and wore black jeans and a navy blue turtle neck. On top of his shirt he wore an apron that said 'kiss the chef.'

"No. I decided I wanted to help." He said laughing. Kaoru rolled her eyes and pushed Kenshin back into the kitchen as she followed him. She went back out and sat beside Misao to see what they were watching.

"So how are you Nii-san?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm fine. Nothing much has happened." Misao snickered.

"Nothing much happened! Are you kidding me! Ne Ne-san…Nii-san is actually taking an interest on a girl." Kaoru gasped and looked at her brother with those ' why didn't you tell me' eyes. He sighed not wanting to explain anything.

"Who is she? Do we know her?" Misao's smile grew big.

"Yup! It's Tae-san!"

"Are you serious! Ahh!" she hugged her brother who tried to pull her away. ", Okaa-san did you know?" her mother nodded with a smile. Misao smiled evilly.

"Yup. I've been watching them. She'd always go to the café every morning for a quick cup of coffee and a croissant then leave for work. She also goes to the same college as him and takes her classes at night too!" Aoshi closed his eyes desperately trying not to kill her little sister as she kept on ranting on how the two got closer.

"So when are you gonna ask her out?" Kaoru asked excitedly waiting for the answer. Again Aoshi gave another sigh but never said a word.

"Ma ma…Kaoru, don't embarrass your brother any further." Said Mrs. Kamiya who was also trying hold back a laugh.

"What's this Aoshi liking someone?" Kenshin said from behind. ", Well anyways the food's ready as you can see." He said. Everyone got up and sat around the table and began to eat. As they ate they mostly talked about Aoshi's relationship by Kenshin, who was teasing the hell out of him, until finally Misao decided to change the subject.

" Oh so how did it go with Sano, Kaoru?" Misao asked as she stuffed her mouth with food. Everyone at the table stopped eating and looked at her waiting for her reply. Kaoru smiled nervously and glared at her sister for bringing it up.

"Um haha…well…things went well. We've sorted things out and that's all you guys need to know." She said as she filled her bowl with rice.

"Oh I hope he's okay…have you talked to him lately?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

"Yes. He's fine, remember he does go to the same school as us." Kaoru said feeling uneasy. ", can we not talk about this? I want to have a good lunch."

"Gomen." Her mother replied.

"So what are you two doing today?" Aoshi asked

"We-"

"We're probably going to the mall." Kenshin interrupted before Kaoru could reply.

"You guys can come if you're not busy." Kaoru said, but still a little confused on why they were going to the mall.

"It's okay Kaoru. Hiko invited me over to his house. It's my first time being there and so we're just gonna have a little chat." Mrs. Kamiya said as Kenshin raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"If this has to do with Kaoru's health then don't we have to be in it also?" he asked. Mrs. Kamiya smiled.

"Don't worry Kenshin. And we would never leave you two out of this. We just haven't talked to each other in a while." Misao laughed and looked at her watch. She gasped and stood up as they looked at her.

"Oh crap! I'm late for my appointment! I know this was sudden but I applied for a job and I have a job interview in like 30 minutes! Ne Nii-san lets go!" Both Aoshi and her mother stood up.

"Sorry Kaoru." Aoshi said ", But it looks like this will be a short lunch." Kaoru laughed.

"It's fine. But you should have told me earlier Misao! Good luck ne? I'm sure you'll get the job. Tell me all the details later." Misao nodded and quickly left followed by the other two.

After they left Kaoru began to clear the table and put the dishes in the sink as Kenshin washed them. Kaoru took a piece of apple on her plate and took a bite as she leaned against the kitchen sink.

"So why all a sudden do we decide to go too the mall?" she asked as she was handed a wet plate for her to dry.

"We haven't been able to hang out lately because of school activities and the only time we see each other is in-between brakes or when we go home. But that doesn't really count either cause we're either dead beat from our activities or doing homework. So to put that all in short term I miss you and I can be real grouch if I haven't seen you in a while." Kaoru giggled and leaned towards him giving him a kiss. Kenshin greatly responded and kissed her passionately, pulling her closer to him. Kaoru moaned as he started to tail kisses down her neck then back up to her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Not till she felt something wet at her back did she break the kiss. Her back was a bit wet from Kenshins hands.

"Mou! You should have wiped your hands before you touched me! Now I have to change!" Kenshin grinned.

"It wasn't my fault. You're the one that kissed me."

"Oh so you're saying I shouldn't kiss you? Hmm…and here I thought you liked me kissing you. But it's probably for the best. We wouldn't want to regret anything now would we?" Kaoru said with a teasing tone.

"Kaoru…" he said with a warning tone. Before he could do anything she quickly ran away and went to her room to change.

----- ---------------- ------------------- ------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

" Well we're here at the mall. What do ya wanna do? Check out some video games or something?" Kenshin kept quiet and grabbed her hand as he led them to a jewelry store. He talked to the cash register and asked for a bracelet that was shown in display up front of the store. As the guy brought it over Kaoru noticed it was the bracelet she had been eyeing for sometime. The bracelet itself was metal but in the middle was a flower that sparkled and the background was blue.

"Is this the bracelet you preordered sir?" Kenshin nodded.

"Kenshin what are you doing? This is expensive!" Kenshin thanked the man and they both left the store.

"Not to me it isn't. Or have you forgotten my Uncle owns three businesses?" Kaoru looked sheepishly at him. He took the bracelet out of the box and put it on Kaoru's right hand. It was a bit loose but it still fit her. Kaoru looked at it with admiration.

"Every time we pass by here you always look at the bracelet. So it's obvious you want it but you don't say anything." Kaoru blushed and looked at him. There was that smile again. That smile that made her heart beat fast and make her run away. It reassured her that he would protect her and would do anything to see her smile. The same way she had felt when Enishi told her that he loved her.

'wait….what am I saying?...I mean yeah…I like him a lot…but if that made me feel like that then….am I falling in love with him?' Kaoru blushed even more and looked away from Kenshin.

"Thank you …Kenshin." He said nothing only slipping his hand to hers and held it tightly.

"Lets see…what should we do now…ah..i know lets take pictures." He said pointing to the booth. Kaoru gave a nod and both went inside closing the curtains.

"Hmm..How many pictures do you want to take? Three? four?"

"How bout four. Oh! I have an idea. In one of the pictures why don't you put your hair to a low pony tail instead of your regular high ones?"

"What? No way! What about your hair? Ah! Hey!" Kaoru reached for his clip and tried to take it off as Kenshin struggled to keep her away. Screaming was heard out of the booth and some people looked and wondered what was going on.

"Okay! Okay! How about this. I'll put my hair down if you put your hair down. Hahahaha" Kenshin frowned.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Cause you'll look like a girl! And I wanna see it!"

"…Ugh….me and my damned mouth…I just had to pick the picture booth…" he mumbled to himself.

Finally, which took ten minutes from the fighting and the actual pictures, the two went out and waited for the pictures to print out. Kenshin closed his eyes in annoyance and tapped his foot as Kaoru got the pictures. What made it worse was she started to laugh.

"Give me those pictures!" he grabbed them away from her and looked at them. He looked at the one where he put his hair down. He looked like a girl.

"Ahahahaha! Kenshin you're so cute in this one! If only you had smiled!" Kaoru said as she linked her arm with his. The other three pictures he was forced to smile. So his smile looked like a smirk.

A girl not too far from them noticed the girl with blue eyes laughing happily and next to her was a redhead that she had seen before. To confirm it was really him the girl quickly went closer to them.

"Kenshin?" a voiced called out and the two couples turned around to find a very cute girl with a spring dress on. Her long dark brown hair reached down to her butt and wore a cute hat on her head. All together she just looked adorable. It took a while for Kenshin to recognize who she was until she had given him a hug.

"Shazi! W-what are you doing here!" this girl Shazi giggled and replied only looking at Kenshin.

"I'm here to visit you of course! Have you forgotten our promise?"

'…Our?..' Kaoru looked at the two.

"Ah…Um No! I haven't forgotten."

"Oh that's great! I missed you a lot!" Shazi said giving a too comfortable hug. As Kenshin looked at Kaoru he noticed she wasn't looking to happy at the situation.

"Um this is my friend Shazi Cheng. Shazi this is Kaoru Kamiya." Shazi's smile had disappeared as she looked at Kaoru but smiled again and bowed to her. Kaoru also bowed but was getting annoyed by the look Shazi had given her.

"It's nice to meet you Kaoru-san. As Kenshin said before he and I are friends. But there is one thing he left out. I am also his ex-girlfriend."

……**.to be continued.**

**A/N: OH MAAAN! Ex-girlfriend? Your all wondering? That was a nice place to stop wasn't it? Hehehehhehe! **

**Kaoru: What is the meaning of this! I thought Kenshin said he had never dated anyone before?**

**Shinta-Fan, you'll just have to see in the next chapter…:runs away before any reviewers kills her:**


	15. Chapter 15

Shinta-Fan: all right guys here's the next chapter! But before you read on I have an important announcement to make. June 11 I will be going to the Philippines and will come back July 5. So once I come back I'll quickly start writing! Okies! That's all.

Lastly I wanna say thanks to my reviewers! )

**Chapter Fifteen**:

----Last time Kenshin and Kaoru decided to go to the mall and there they spent their time together. Just when Kaoru thought nothing could ruin her time with Kenshin, a "friend" of his bumps into them and she (Shazi Cheng) tells Kaoru that she was once a girlfriend of Kenshins.----

**: Kenshin's Pov. :**

" Just as Kenshin said I'm his friend but there's one part he left out. I'm also his ex-girlfriend." I almost choked as I heard it coming out of Shazi's mouth. I looked at Kaoru who looked at Shazi in surprise. I had totally forgotten about Shazi. Heh she'd be pissed if I told her that.

"I don't mean to be rude Shazi but I promised Kaoru that I'd spend time with her so can you just go to Hiko's house and I'll meet you there later?" Shazi frowned and folded her arms together.

"Kenshin I haven't been at your house before so I don't know where you live!"

"But you do have the directions don't you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I lost it!"

Great…this isn't how I planned the day. I hope Kaoru's not too angry. I looked at her expecting to see an angry face but she was only looking at Shazi in a confused manner. I smiled, she's very different from Shazi. Kaoru then looked at me.

" Um well we were just about to get food. Have you eaten yet?" Kaoru asked.

"No not yet."

" There's no point on leaving her Kenshin so she can just join us. Really I don't mind." I just nodded as Shazi linked arms with me.

"Great! Where are we eating?" I was about to answer but Kaoru interrupted.

" Umm Kenshin? I'm going to use the restroom."

"Are you okay?" I asked with a worried look.

"Don't worry. It's not that. I just need to use the restroom." She said with a reassuring smile. I sighed once she was out of range and looked at Shazi with a frown.

"Saying I was your ex-boyfriend was an unnecessary thing to say." I said folding my arms.

"Well we were a couple back then. I just wanted her to know just incase she wonders why we're close."

"We were only going out because you wouldn't leave me alone." She looked at me hurt and annoyed.

"Never mind! Lets just not talk about this..we always end up fighting." She faced her back to me and spoke again ",….the food court is over there right? I'll go on ahead and line up. You wait for Kaoru-san." She then left making me feel guilty for saying what I said. This isn't going to be easy.

**: Hiko's House: **

"Wow! Kenshin! Your house is so big!" Shazi said looking around.

"Actually.." Shazi ran into the living room before I could say anymore.

"This mansion is much bigger then the one you used to live in. Can I look upstairs?" she asked turning around towards my direction. Kaoru who was behind me took a step forward and bowed as Hiko came in from the kitchen. He wasn't going to be too happy. Hiko first looked at Kaoru then at me and then at Shazi.

"Ah…Cheng-san. What a surprise to see you here. How come I was not informed baka-deshi?" he said looking over at me with a glare.

"It was actually my fault…I came without telling him." Shazi interrupted.

"Well I'll have you know that I have other visitors coming over and there will be no extra beds for this week. So she'll have to stay at your house." I closed my eyes and gave a sigh. This was gonna cause problems. She doesn't even know I'm married..

"I thought this was your house Kenshin?" Shazi asked with a confused face. Hiko started to grin knowing where this would lead.

"Heh…He's-"

"Why don't I show you around?" I interrupted glaring once again at Hiko. He was going to give me a hard time if we stayed long.

'But Shazi's gonna figure sooner or later that something's going on between Kaoru and I.' I looked back noticing that Kaoru was quiet. Actually she had been a bit quiet ever since Shazi came.

"Kaoru," she looked up as I called her name. ", are you okay?" she smiled and gave a nod.

"Well let's go show her around Kenshin. Don't wanna keep her waiting." Kaoru said walking towards Shazi. Before I could catch up with them Hiko grabbed my shoulder.

"She's going to be awfully angry when she finds out your married." He said with a grin. I shrug off his hand in annoyance.

"Tch…I'll deal with it." I said walking away.

"Careful she's very clingy to you. Oh and once your done showing her around leave." With that Hiko went back into the kitchen.

I went upstairs and found them in one of the guests room. Shazi who was in the walking closet came out and smiled as she saw me.

"Man! Does all the rooms have a bathroom and a walking closet?" I nodded and looked at Kaoru. Though she said she was okay I knew something was bugging her. She would sometimes space out. I know she'd be surprised that I had a so called 'girlfriend' but I didn't think it would affect her that much. I snapped out of thoughts when I heard a loud cough and looked back at Shazi. She had an annoyed look on her face, guessing that she didn't like what she saw.

"So what's this about you not living here?"

"I live in another house." I said looking at my watch. ", Hiko's guests will be here soon. Let's hurry with the tour so we can leave." It took as about 5-10 more minuets and finally we left. Hopefully she wont ask why Kaoru is also there at the house..but I doubt that. While driving we were really quiet making it feel a little awkward. Kaoru and Shazi sat in the back at the opposite ends looking out the windows.

"That's a nice necklace you have there, Shazi-san." Kaoru said breaking the silence. Shazi held the necklace up and smiled proudly.

"Arigatou. Kenshin got it for me."

"Sou.. ka. How long have you known Kenshin?"

"I've known him since 6th grade. I was a new student at the school, my parents wanted to move and so they did without even talking to me about it. I was really angry at them cause I was really close to my friends at my recent school. The first one to befriend me at school was Kenshin. At that time he was in 9th grade. From then on we became friends and he'd always take care of me." She replied looking at the necklace admiringly. Kaoru smiled.

"So…your sixteen right now then?" Shazi nodded.

"We're here." I said as I drove into the drive way. Kaoru showed Shazi her room and later both sat at the living room.

"If you guys don't mind I'm going to take a shower." I said looking at them nod after my remark.

**: Regular POV.:**

**---------------------- ------------------------------ ------------**

The living room was filled with silence with two girls not knowing what to say or do.

"So Kaoru-san? How long have you known Kenshin?" Shazi asked looking at Kaoru.

"Um Since the beginning of school, so last year." Kaoru said getting up and going into the kitchen. ", I'm getting a drink. Do you want anything?" she asked raising her voice a little.

"Water would be just fine." As Kaoru came back she handed the glass of water to Shazi as she set her cup of lemonade down. Shazi took a few sips and looked at Kaoru with examination before speaking.

"You seem to know your way around Kenshin's house. Do you come here often?" Kaoru hesitated on telling her the truth for she knew Shazi would be shocked. It was way too obvious that she still has feelings for Kenshin and Kaoru didn't want to break her heart.

'The poor girl, I wouldn't blame her for still having feelings for Kenshin. He's quite the catch.' She caught herself from continuing her dirty thoughts and realized this wasn't solving anything.

"Gomen…….I don't want you to take this the wrong way…demo..I live here too." As if on Q, Kenshin walks into the living room.

"Hey guys. Sorry if I took long." Kaoru, who was facing Kenshin, smiled nervously. Though a bit confused Kenshin looks at Shazi wondering why it was so quiet.

"Umm…is everything okay?" he asked. Shazi turned around with rage burning deep in her eyes. She then stood up making Kenshin take a step backwards.

"You two are living together?" she asked with demand and a slight hint of holding her rage.

"Eh….a-about that.." Kenshin rubbed the back of his head trying to explain his situation. Shazi waited a moment and raised an eyebrow.

"We're about to be in college and she needs a place to stay.. so I offered."

"I see…." She folded her arms and frowned. "Is that really the truth?"

"As I said before we're just friends and this has nothing to do with your business so accept what you hear and get over with it." Kenshin said coldly. Kaoru saw the hurt look on Shazi's face but didn't say anything.

"I never said I was against it..i was just surprised. Excuse me I'm a bit tired from the trip so I'll just go to bed now." She then walked passed Kenshin giving him a nudge on the shoulder and went to her room slamming it hard.

Kenshin sighed and as he looked up he saw Kaoru giving him a warning with her eyes. She folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"What?"

"Kenshin! What you said was a bit too harsh. And if you haven't noticed she looked hurt. So go apologize!"

"You do realize that she suspects that there's something between us and once she finds out she's gonna try to break us up." Kaoru giggled.

"Baka. I already know that. But I wouldn't blame her. Just please go and apologize ne?" Kenshin who was a bit surprised listened and went to Shazi's room. Kaoru shook her head with a smile and decided to go out side and sit out on the porch. She closed the door quietly and enjoyed as the breeze blew through her. Kaoru smiled thinking of the girl.

'she's a cute girl. It's probably best that we shouldn't tell her that we're married. But she did remind me…..i should keep my distance from now on….but it's so hard…the way he takes care of me…and the way he holds me…I want to be in his arms more and more.' Kaoru shook her head. '..no no! I can't think that…I need to keep my distance.' Kaoru gasped as she felt two arms wrapped around her and lips nuzzling her neck.

"Kenshin…."she whispered.

"I apologized to her. Don't worry." Kaoru's heart started to beat fast by the sound of his voice so she got out of his grasp. His confused face looked at her as she looked away with a blush.

"G-gomen….i'm a little tired. I think I'll sleep also." She quickly passed him and went inside the house leaving him still confused. Kaoru closed her door and went straight to bed.

'I'm such an idiot!..'

'Do you love him?' a voice said in her head.

'…n-no! I don't……I cant.'

'Why not? He does really care for you….maybe even more.' The voice said once again.

'……' Kaoru eyes widened, quickly running to the bathroom. She opened the toilet seat and threw up blood. Pain struck her chest as she coughed up more blood making her wince. Kenshin, who had caught her running to the bathroom, rubbed her back and kneeled down next to her. He tore tissue and wet it a little wiping her mouth after she was done. Kaoru couldn't help but start crying as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Shhh…Its okay Kaoru I'm here." He cooed rubbing her back and brining her closer to him. Kaoru cried even harder burying her face on his chest.

"i-it hurts…my chest hurts when I cough it up.." she cried. Kenshin couldn't find any words to say so he only hugged her tighter wanting to take the pain away from her.

'Kenshin…….i'm scared.' She thought to herself as her eyes heavily closed.

"Please don't leave me…"

"I'm here Kaoru…I'm not going anywhere." He said looking at her sleeping form. Kaoru felt herself being picked up, she wanted to open her eyes but they were too heavy. Shazi opened her door and gasped as she saw Kaoru unconscious and in Kenshin's arms.

"Oh my god. Is she okay?" she asked going closer.

"Please get a cloth and wet it." Shazi nodded as Kenshin set Kaoru in her room. As Shazi came back Kenshin put the cloth on top of Kaoru's forehead.

"Kenshin. What's wrong with her?"

"She's ill." He said quietly.

"Ill?"

"She has a disease…and she's dying from it."

---------------------------------- ------------------------- ------------------

Kenshin woke up smelling a nice aroma in the air. He sleepily got out of his room and went to the kitchen. There Kaoru was cooking breakfast. The plates beside her were a few pancakes and one in the pan. She looked up and smiled softly. It could have been him but she seemed a little paler than her regular color.

"You really shouldn't be working." Kenshin said taking the plate of pancakes to the table.

"I'm not working. I'm cooking." She replied taking a carton of juice out the fridge.

"Ohaiyo." Shazi said coming in the kitchen.

"Ohaiyo Shazi-san! Did you sleep well?" Kaoru asked happily. Shazi stared at Kaoru and nodded. Kaoru sat down next to Shazi passing her the pancakes as Kenshin gave the two girls cups.

"Oh..Kenshin..about last night. Sorry I didn't mean to black out on you like that."

"It's fine. You were tired."

"A-are you okay Kaoru-san?" Shazi asked. Kaoru looked at her with surprise.

"You were awake?"

"I heard crying and wanted to see what was going on and I saw you in Kenshin's arms."

"But everything is fine now! See? Now eat up. I made chocolate pancakes and it's my first time so I want to see if it tastes good or not." She said with a smile. Kenshin smiled, Kaoru was back to her normal self.

"Oh ya. Sano and the gang want to meet us at his booth for the fair today." Said Kaoru.

"What kind of fair?" Shazi asked taking a bite out of her pancake.

"Oh it's for our school. Raising money to get a few new things for the school."

"Sou..ka."

"Yup! Wiat till you meet the rest of the gang. Especially Misao! She loves cute things and people! She's gonna adore you." Kaoru gave a wink at her making her blush.

**-------------------------------- ------------------------- -------------------------**

"Kawaii!" Misao screamed and hugged the cute girl to death.

"Haha..okay Misao. Let her breath will you?" Kaoru said. Misao let go of Shazi, who was a little dazed, and laughed.

"So how'd you meed Kenshin?"Sano asked.

" In school. He helped me a lot in homework. So ya."

"Hey hey! How old are you? I'm Seventeen." Misao said cheerfully.

"I'm sixteen."

"Whaooooooa! Only one year apart! How cool! Ohhh! I wish I could be as cute as you!" she said hugging her once again.

"Misao let the poor girl go." Megumi said kind of annoyed. ",Anyways Kaoru. We need to set our stuff up and open the booth. Sano you go get the stuff from Kenshin's car."

"Wait. What about Shazi?" Kaoru asked.

"I'll show her around the school! So when we come back we can eat sweets!" Misao pulled Shazi and then left. As they set things down Kaoru noticed Megumi was quiet than usual, meaning something happened.

"Hey Megumi. What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothings wrong." She said not looking up.

"Okay…is this about Sano?" Kaoru grinned as she saw Megumi blush. "hehehe! So it is! What happened?"

"Well…last night…Sano went drinking with a couple of his friends and instead of going to his house he went to mine."

" Oh my gosh did he rape you! Why that bastard! When he comes back I'm gonn-"

"No! heavens n-no! Usually when we hang out we talk about random things. Well last night he sat down and started to talk about his problems and all of a sudden he grabs me and kisses me! And I don't know if he remembers that or not! Ohh! That- that baka!"

"He stole your first kiss! But isn't he the one you like?"

"I didn't want it like that!"

"What you talking about?" Sano asked coming inside the booth. Kaoru turned around with anger in her eyes.

"Sanosuke Sagara!"

"oooo….i'm in trouble huh?" Kaoru folded her arms.

"I heard you were drinking last night. You remember?" Sano stiffened and gulped.

"Yes."

"Good. Well I want this fair to go well so I want you the both of you to settle things right now. And when I come back I better see a smile on her face!"

"Hai!" Kaoru winked at Megumi and waved goodbye as she left the booth. Just before Kenshin could go in Kaoru grabs his arm and takes him with her.

"H-hey! Where are we going?" he asked confused.

"Lets go walk around. Besides the Fair doesn't start in another hour."

"Soooo….." Sano started off. The room was quiet and Megumi silently unpacked the rest of the things. " About yesterday…sorry about that. I wasn't in my right mind."

"B-baka! Of course you weren't. You came to my house drunk! Good thing my parents weren't home or they'd mistake you for a rapist and beat the crap out of you."

"Geez are all of your family bullies? That explains why-" Sano fell to the ground with a big bump on his head.

"I'm trying to be serious here Sano."

"heh heh sorry. But as I said before I'm sorry about last night."

"Why'd you come to my house?"

"Well I don't really know why?...i guess cause I'm used to coming to you when there's no one else to talk too." Megumi blushed looking the other way.

"Well….t-then I'd like to know why you k-kissed me."

"Eh! I kissed you? Crap…I don't remember much…sorry."

"That was my first you know." She said rather annoyed.

"Heh..be lucky it's someone you know."

"You know what I noticed? You're never serious. Every time we talk you goof off. The only time your serious is with Kaoru." Silence filled the air. " Now if you don't want to have anymore bruises on your head answer my question." Sano looked at Megumi surprised because it looked like she was about to cry and he's never seen her cry before.

"You know what? Forget it." Sano grabbed her hand before she could leave and hugged her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Sorry. You were probably saving that kiss for that mysterious guy you like." He said jokingly making her laugh a bit.

"Baka..the mysterious person I like is you." Megumi quickly covered her mouth.

'oh my god..i cant believe I said that out loud.' Megumi's heart began to beat fast as she looked up to see his reaction.

"Megumi…" was the only thing he could say.

"Heh…it's okay Sano. I didn't mean to say that out loud." She said moving away from him.

" That gift you got on Valentines Day…you were going to give it to me?" Megumi nodded with a blush.

"Look. I'm not expecting you to like me back and I don't want you to feel guilty. Cause there are a lot of girls at school that like you too. I just want to know…when you kissed me…did you think I was Kaoru?"

"…no…I kissed you because I wanted to thank you for listening to me all those times I talked to you when there was no one else to talk too…..and I mean it." Megumi smiled.

"Then….your welcome."

----------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------------

"Ne Kaoru?" Kaoru, who was ahead of Kenshin, looked back.

"Hmm?"

"About Shazi and I…we-"

" Kenshin. I'm not angry about that. I kinda knew you were lying to me back then when you said you never had a girlfriend before."

"….I agreed to go out with her so she'd stop bugging me." Kaoru stopped and turned around.

"You what! That's mean!"

"I was arrogant back then." He said shrugging his shoulders. Kaoru smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Just like how you were arrogant when we met?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well….here lets put it this way. I went out with Shazi so she would stop bugging me and we decided to get married so are parents would leave us alone. Plus we had no choice." As Kaoru was walking backwards she turned around.

"So…you don't really like me then?" she asked pretending to be hurt. Kenshin who hadn't looked at her smirking face looked up.

"What?"

"I'm saying all those times you've kissed me meant nothing? I'm just like an eye candy huh?" she asked trying not to giggle.

"Ah-no! I didn't mean that!" he said catching up with her.

"Suuuure you didn't." before Kaoru could take another step Kenshin turned her around so fast she got dizzy. As she looked at him and he was staring intensely at her.

"Eh…."

"I really do like you Kaoru. I'm not pretending anything." He said moving closer towards her. Kaoru laughed.

"Mou! Don't be angry…I was only joking." She said putting her hands up in defense.

"Is that what you were thinking the whole time? That you meant nothing to me?" Kaoru blushed as he stared at her again.

'wow…he's really serious about this..' Kaoru smiled gently.

"No Kenshin. Don't worry about ne? As I told you before I'm only joking. If that really got you then I'm sorry." She said giving him a kiss on the lips. "Now, let's go find Misao! They should be around here somewhere. Oh ya that kiss you got is gonna be your last one. I don't want to get caught by Shazi! Then we'll have to tell her the real truth!" she said going ahead of him.

Kenshin sighed looking up at the sky.

'I should have told her then that i love her… but I don't have a clue on how she feels. Sometimes she acts as if she's really in love with me and other times she acts as if we're only good friends. Kamiya Kaoru you're a hard one to figure out.'

" Kenshin! Hurry up! I think I saw Shazi and Misao in the high school building!" Kaoru shouted.

" Next time we're alone….i'll tell you for sure how I really feel Kaoru."

**TBC…………**

**A/N: that's the end of this chapter! I will see you then on July! TT ( a month! Oh man! Sorry guys!) hope you liked this chapter! And I'll update as soon as possible! Ja ne!**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: wwooow lol sorry.. it's been a while and I missed my computer a lot! Well sorry I took so long guys! Well here's the next chapter!

**:Warning: for Kenshin's potty mouth : ( eh…it's actually near the end so…yeah…)**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Kaoru woke up startled as the smoke detector went on. Covering her ears from the loud noise she quickly went out of her room to find smoke coming out of the kitchen. She opened the door and found Shazi covering her mouth and in her hand was a fire extinguisher. Shazi looked up with an apologetic look on her face. Kaoru sighed sleepily and decided to start cleaning up the mess.

"Sorry Kaoru-san. I followed the instructions but it still didn't work out right!" she said picking up her burnt food.

"It's okay. Just be lucky Kenshin isn't here yet. Otherwise he'd get angry." Kaoru replied with a chuckle. It had been a month since Shazi arrived and boy was she a smart girl despite her looks. She had suspected Kenshin and her as a couple but they denied it coming up with a lie. Now they had to be even more extra careful of their surroundings or the way they acted.

Just as they cleaned up the last pile of mess Kenshin had arrived. Shazi went over to him quickly asking question to no end. As Kaoru came out she smiled as she saw a worn out Kenshin.

"So how did the meeting go?" Shazi asked.

"As I said before Hiko talked to his workers and later on when I'm fit for the job I start my own business building." He said sitting down at the table.

"Are you sure you're mature enough to be the boss?" Kaoru asked with a slight tease. Kenshin gave her a glare.

"Probably after a year…then I'll take over the business." he said looking at the two. " Guys going somewhere?"

"Jogging, I've got to keep my health up ya know. Don't want to be dying too soon." Kaoru said jokingly.

"That isn't funny Kaoru."

"Sorry. But anyways we'll be back in an hour or so." She said with an apologetic smile.

Kenshin sighed as he watched the two walk out of the house. Things had been bugging him lately and most of them were about Kaoru. Her grades in school weren't too well then regularly and every time he'd have a glance at her she'd look tired or depressed. If he tried to bring up the subject she would either ignore him or tell him everything was fine. Not only that but lately it seems she was trying to avoid him..well when ever they were alone. He didn't like one bit. He was starting to miss her touch. Maybe Shazi was threatening her to stay away from him. Kenshin groaned.

"She better have not…..wait..what am I thinking…shazi wouldn't do that. This is just all in my head. I probably should just take a hot shower." ( heh heh poor kenshin.)

**:Different View:**

"Hey Kaoru-san?"

"Hmm?"

" I need some advice…. It's about Kenshin. And..and I still like him." Kaoru looked at her.

"Kenshin's an idiot. I'd suggest you look for someone else. I don't want to see you hurt more than you already are."

"But…so that means he has another girlfriend? Who is it? Have I met her already?"

"Ah…um." Kaoru smiled nervously.

'…oh what should I say? 'Yeah he has a girlfriend it's me! And actually we're married!' Tch..i don't think so.'

"He does have one huh?" Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Shazi but really, I'm not saying to get over him, I'm advising you to try to go out with other guys. I'm sure there are a lot of guys in your school that wanna date you."

"No way! The boys in school are weird! I like Kenshin only!" Kaoru sighed. She's a tough one.

"Ne Kaoru? Do you like anyone?"

"Yes. I do."

"Who?"

"Let's go get water! I'm kinda thirsty!" she said running to a store. Shazi followed her decided to drop the subject.

"Oh if you want anything else feel free to get it." Kaoru said picking a water bottle and ice cream. The two waited by a cross walk after paying for their things waiting for the light to turn green. Kaoru looked around to kill time finding the restaurant Enishi had taken her to their first date. It was actually a disaster. They first had to wait an hour for a table, and when they ordered they were giving the wrong plates but to top it all up one of the chef's had forgotten about his cooking causing fire, which set the sprinklers on soaking them to the bones. A small smile appeared from her lips but quickly disappeared. Her eyes widen as she saw a glimpse of a spiked white hair turn around a corner.

'….It can't be."

"Kaoru lets go. It's green" Shazi said getting her attention. As they walked across the street she looked over again at the corner where she saw the guy.

"Shazi?" she stopped to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Take this with you and go on home without me. I-I have somewhere I need to go. If Kenshin asks tell him I with my brother." Kaoru said giving her the plastic bags and quickly left.

"But…Kaoru hey! Where are you going?" Kaoru ignored her quickly running towards the direction that led to the park. Running past the swings she followed a walk path that led to a small stream. She ran down the hill passing by a few trees until she finally arrived at the river. Trying to regain her breath she looked around in search for who she thought it was. Kaoru plopped down to the ground looking at the stream. It was just a wild goose chase.

'What was I thinking?...Did I really want to see him that bad? I knew it was just my imagination yet I still ran anyways.' Kaoru sighed and slowly got up dusting her pants. This was where they'd usually hang out watching the sun go down till it was dark. Kaoru turned around and took a step forward only to pause. Leaning on the tree with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed stood Enishi.

"….I was hoping you didn't catch me but I guess I was too slow." He said opening his eyes.

"…E-Enishi." He stared at her for a second then turned to leave. Hearing her running towards her he stopped as she appeared in front of him with anger.

"Baka…baka baka baka! Baka!" she yelled pounding her hands on his chest as her yelling's turned into sobs. Enishi looked down at her with pain knowing he hated to see her cry. He lifted his arms and slowly wrapped it around her bringing her closer.

"…Gomene…Kaoru."

" You jerk!" she whispered. ", You didn't have to leave like that!"

"You had Kenshin." He said jokingly.

"I thought of you everyday!"

"You shouldn't be saying that. Kenshin would be jealous if he heard that." Kaoru smiled and wiped her tears at the thought.

"I didn't think you'd come back."

"I couldn't leave things the way they were." Enishi replied moving a step backwards to look at her. ", Your marriage was too much of a shock for me and it angered me. That's why I left without telling you."

"Your human…it's natural."

"…How's Kenshin treating you?"

"Don't worry he's treating me well." She said as Enishi examined her.

"Aoshi sent me an e-mail and told me about your symptoms. It looks like you have gotten a bit paler."

"The medicine is helping though. It's nothing to worry about. I'm not gonna let it kill me that easily. The doctors say if I exercise and keep a positive attitude I can live a little longer than the due date." Enishi looked at her with a serious face and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"I'll have you know that I'm still very much in love with you."

"Enishi I-I …" guilt suddenly poured down through her for having doubt in her reply. It had only been a year and her feelings had changed so suddenly. He had been with her for years, helping her through everything and yet she still had doubt. It was funny how a guy like Kenshin could change her feelings in a year. Guilt had really weighed down on her.

"It's fine Kaoru. I understand."

"n-no it's not okay yo-"

"I really shouldn't have said that. I'm stressing you out." Kaoru looked at Enishi with shock, she knew he wasn't good with words when it came to emotions and understood what he was trying to say. Tears slowly streaming down her face. Kaoru wrapped her arms around him once again. She was truly grateful she had met and fallen in love with him.

The two stayed in each others arms as silence filled the air not knowing what to say and unaware of a presence that had seen them.

**:Different view:**

Kenshin sat at the dinning table trying to write an English paper that was due tomorrow. He tapped his pencil and picked up an English dictionary looking for a word that suited the paragraph that he started. He looked up to find Shazi still watching TV since she arrived though she was a bit quiet. She explained where Kaoru was but she stayed out so long, it was already twelve noon. He was just glad Shazi hadn't bugged him yet. Kenshin looked at the clock again and back at his work.

'Ah damn it! I hate this…when will Kaoru get back? Stupid English…it's not like I'm going to America.'

"Tadaima!" Kaoru said closing the door.

"It's about time. I need help with this paper. I've been working on it forever!" Kenshin said as she entered the living room.

"Shazi your not bored are you? I have some other movies you could watch." Shazi looked up at her with a smile.

"Sure! What's your favorite? Oh you know what I'll just look by myself, you go help that complainer over there." She said with a tease. Kaoru nodded and went over to Kenshin.

"Okay okay. Move you lazy butt lets see what you need help on." Kenshin rose up as Kaoru sat on his seat looking through the things. Kenshin watched her as she looked over his work. A grin escaped his lips and looking over at Shazi who was watching some movie intently. He moved a little closer to Kaoru and lowered his face next to her ear.

"So…what have I done wrong?" he asked huskily. Kaoru slammed a book on his face with a giggle and got up.

"Finish your work you horny man. Your work seems fine so far." She said putting her hands on her hips. Kenshin moaned rubbing his face.

"That hurt damn it!"

"Heh heh it serves you right. You should be concentrating on your work not me!" she replied lowering her voice down so Shazi wouldn't hear. ", hmm I'm kinda hungry. What would you like to eat?" she asked going over to the kitchen.

"What I'd like to eat is you." He mumbled and went back to his work.

People hurriedly closed their lockers as the bell rang. Kaoru paid no attention to it though, she just opened her locker put her stuff in and took off her shoes off putting on the other pair of shoes in her locker. ( they have special shoes for school in japan so ya..if your wondering..dont know why but that's the way it is..) Kaoru sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. Only two more classes left then she could go home and sleep. She had trouble sleeping for one thing Enishi was on her mind and she felt guilty not telling Kenshin she talked with him. Kaoru slowly walked up the stairs that led to the classes and slid the door open. The teacher, who was in the middle of a lecture, stopped and turned to Kaoru.

"Nice of you to join us Mrs. Himura, but please come a little earlier next time kay?" Kaoru nodded and headed for her seat. Sano, who sat next to her, moved closer to her.

"Hey you seem a little tired. You okay?" he asked whispering as the teacher continued the lecture.

"Yeah. Couldn't really sleep last night." Sano mouthed an 'o' .

"I would appreciate it if you two wouldn't talk during my lecture." The teacher interrupted.

"Sumimasen.." they both replied. Kaoru took out a piece of paper and started to write. Once she was done she crumpled the paper and threw it at Sano accidentally hitting him in the face. Kaoru held back her giggle and mouthed a sorry. Sano glared at her and opened the paper.

_So how are things with you and Megumi? Anything I should know::wink wink: _

Sano rolled his eyes and replied throwing it back at her.

_Since my feelings are still unstable, we're friends for now. But we are dating, as in going out to eat but seeing other people._

A smirk appeared on Kaoru's face and she wrote a few on the paper before hading it back to him.

_I see..heh heh. Looks like Sano is about to get his first girlfriend! Don't worry I approve!_

A cough interrupted Sano's thoughts and looked up to find their teacher looking at him.

"Would you two please step outside?"

Kaoru and Sano leaned against the wall as the teacher closed the door and continued his lecture. Sano sighed staring out the window.

"Sensei's lecture was boring anyways." Kaoru laughed.

"I have a feeling we're going to be assigned for the clean up duty this week."

" You don't need to stay after school I'll clean up instead." Sano replied.

"What if he comes in?" she asked looking at him.

"That's not possible. Today's Monday so that means his girlfriend is visiting." Kaoru put a finger to her mouth.

"Hmm..your right. Almost forgot about her." Kaoru smiled and hugged Sano. ", Thanks! You're the best!"

"Don't push it. It's only for today since you're tired. So is there a reason you couldn't sleep last night?" Kaoru stayed quiet debating if she should tell.

"Actually…yesterday….Enishi is back."

"What?"

"I saw him while coming out of a store and talked with him."

"Why'd he come back?"

"He felt guilty for leaving without saying goodbye." Sano sighed.

"Kenshin doesn't know does he?" Kaoru shook her head.

"Please don't tell him. I feel guilty enough for not telling him. Besides nothings going on between Enishi and I. We've settled everything yesterday so we're friends now." Sano stared at her intensely.

"You really are in love with Kenshin. Not even Enishi could…….looks like you two are destined to be together." Before Kaoru could reply the bell rang and students came out.

"Finally! Lunch time! I'm starving."

The two seated at their usual place where everyone else was. Megumi sat next to Sano blushing a bit as Kaoru and Misao snickered at them. Sano angrily ate his food ignoring the two weirdo's. Kenshin smiled and took a bite out of his lunch.

"Hey so when is Shazi going back home Kenshin? It's been a month already." Misao asked looking at him. Kenshin shrugged.

"Probably soon."

"Yeah…I bet it's been hard for ya huh? Kaoru's there but ya can't touch her. Haha" Megumi hit Sano as Kaoru stayed quiet with a blush.

" Hey I was just kidding! Ouch! Stop hitting me!"

"You perverted fool!" Megumi hit him once more.

"Yes. But you like this perverted fool." He said with a grin. Megumi was about to hit him again but instead she ate her food quietly trying to hide her face from everyone. Kaoru smiled and shook her head.

"Kaoru-chan?" a voice called out. Kaoru looked up and found Suzume, a girl from 5th grade and also used to baby-sit.

"This is for you." She handed her a paper and left. Kaoru opened the paper as the others waited for her to read it out loud. Kaoru's eyes widen and quickly stood up.

"Um…I'll be back. There's something I forgot in a class." She turned to leave before anyone else could ask accidentally dropping the paper. Sano got up and took the paper.

"What does it say? Heh heh is it a love note? Aww Kaoru's got an admirer." Misao said happily.

"That idiot…." Sano turned around. ", Um it's nothing." He crumpled the paper but before he could put it in his pocket Kenshin somehow snatched it away from him.

"Kenshin! You shouldn't read other people's business!" Sano said trying to grab it away from him.

"Kaoru is my business." He said coldly.

_Hey if you have the time, meet me at the rooftop. –Enishi-_

Megumi and Misao why Kenshin was so quiet and stood up to see what was written on the paper.

"Hey why so quiet?" Megumi asked. Kenshin turned to Sano and looked at him with deadly eyes.

"Why is he here?" Sano stayed silent not knowing what to say.

"I didn't know he was here either."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Kenshin- hey! Kenshin wait! Let me explain!" Sano yelled as Kenshin ran off towards the rooftop. ",Damn it."

Kenshin quickly ran down the hall and up the stairs quickly catching up to Kaoru. He grabbed her hand pulling her with force. Kaoru looked at him in surprise at the sudden force trying to get her hand out of his grip.

"Kenshin."

"Why is he here?" he hissed as his amber eyes staring deeply at her.

"Kenshin let me explain…let go your hurting me!"

"She said to let go Kenshin. You're hurting her." Enishi called out making Kenshin loosen his grip.

"So you really are here. What the hell do you want?"

"Kenshin!" Sano yelled out as Misao and Megumi followed. Kenshin looked over at Sano then back at Enishi.

"Enishi!" Misao blurted out. ", Your back." Enishi sighed putting his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe it wasn't a good Idea coming here."

"Damn right it wasn't." Kenshin replied hotly.

"Kenshin wait. Listen to me. He came back because he felt guilty for leaving like that. I'm sorry for not telling you but I had a feeling you'd get angry."

"And I am! I don't care if he's guilty. Ever since he left he made you cry for the past few nights adding more stress to you!"

"I know that but I've forgiven him." Kaoru pleaded trying to calm him down.

" Well I haven't! The coward is only going to leave you again."

"Kenshin he was hurting."

"Hurting? That's bullshit! He's hurt you more than once! Or have you forgotten he cheated on you ever since he dated you!"

"Everyone makes mistakes.." Kenshin looked at her with denial.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't care what you guys do. You guys still love each other so might as well fuck for all I care. I never really liked you anyways." He then walked away not realizing he hurt Kaoru greatly. Kaoru sank to the floor still in shock of what he had said. Misao kneeled down next to her rubbing her back.

"Kaoru are you okay?"

"H-how could he say such a thing? I-I've never seen him so angry before." Enishi went over and helped her up.

"Give him some space. I'm sure he didn't mean it Kaoru. He was really angry about my presence though I don't blame him for hating me. I now realize he's fallen for you hard."

Sano looked at the direction Kenshin left and mumbled before he went over to Kaoru.

"Kenshin you idiot."

**: TBC…….**

A/N: well…that's all for now. I know it seemed I made Kenshin…how do you put this was out of control? But just wanted to point out Kenshin really loves her and didn't want to see Kaoru hurt ( but you probably already knew that , yes I'm an idiot.) and as for Enishi well he loves Kaoru as much as Kenshin does and wants her to be happy… that's why he's acting the way he is. Other wise he'd steal hear away from Kenshin if he knew she didn't love Kenshin. I really don't know why I'm pointing this out…just wanted to do that..okay I'm leaving now! Plz review! I wanna know how this chapter was ja,


End file.
